


Minie & Mino (Two Hearts)

by STsuki



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Fake Marriage, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 53,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: …Un anillo costoso, una proposición nunca pronunciada, el acuerdo de dos familias y un beso frío es lo que selló el destino de 2 personas…Porque el amor viene después del matrimonio.





	1. Capítulo I  | Compromisos & Decepciones | Two Hearts...

**Author's Note:**

> En respuesta a un pedido por Sayako del 19 de Julio del 2011 "...más que nada un fic donde changmin y minho sean obligados por sus padres a casarse pero ellos no se lo tomen bien y..." Yo decidía el resto, así que esto salió :D
> 
>  
> 
> Trabajo originalmente publicado, el 20 de Abril del 2012 en tsuki-yaoi.blogspot.mx  
> Trabajo editado el 16 de Febrero de 2017

_¡¡YO NO QUIERO CASARME CON UN CHICO!!_

Changmin arrojo la silla de su escritorio por la ventana y se mordió los labios proliferando mentalmente todo lo que no podía gritar en ese momento pero que había dejado muy claro al mirar el desorden de su despacho. Tomo su chaqueta y su celular llamando a la primera agencia de viajes de la que conocía el nombre y salió rumbo al único lugar en el que podría encontrar paz y calor en esos momentos. Recordando los fragmentos de la discusión que había sostenido con sus padres y que le había provocado tanta rabia y frustración ¿Cómo se habían atrevido?

_—No estamos pidiendo tú consentimiento Changmin, tú has sabido desde que eras niño que los acuerdos matrimoniales es algo que acostumbramos hacer en la familia desde hace mucho tiempo, fue una imprudencia tuya ilusionarte con una muchacha que no es buena para ti._

Le había dicho su madre inalterable, bebiendo café  con una tranquilidad que solo le había dado furia y provocado decepción.

_—¿¡Y cómo sabes lo qué es bueno para mí!?_

Le había reprochado él completamente fuera de sí, porque había pensado que sus padres aceptarían a la que llevaba siendo su novia por más de 2 años y que al fin se olvidarían de esa absurdez de arreglar los matrimonios de sus hijos, solo por más poder o influencias, creyendo que hacían lo mejor  para ellos.

_—Somos tus padres hijo, claro que sabemos lo que es bueno para ti._

Había respondido su padre con la misma tranquilidad que inundaba a su madre, es decir, no podía concebirlo, jamás le hicieron un desplante a Yoo Hee, su madre parecía adorarla y un día sin más ni más, le avisan que en un mes tendrá que casarse con alguien a quien no conoce y que además es un chico.

_—Pero ni siquiera lo conozco. ¿Planean que finjamos vivir felices bajo el mismo techo cuando no nos veremos hasta el día de la supuesta boda?_

Sus padres intercambiaron miradas decepcionadas y afligidas y recibió un sobre de su padre que acepto receloso.

_—Son las fotos de tú prometido, Choi Minho. Te aseguro que lo encontraras encantador._

Su madre solo había susurrado, casi apenada mientras su padre negaba con la cabeza para sí.

_—No debí permitir que tu relación con esa muchacha fuese tan lejos, está convirtiéndose en un problema…_

Finalmente su padre se quejó, terminando su café y sin darse cuenta también con la paciencia y tranquilidad de Changmin quien rompió el sobre que contenía las fotos de su prometido frente a las caras llenas de sorpresa de sus padres y se fue de ahí sin mediar ni una palabra más con ellos, le habían dicho todo lo que tenían que decirle y él cedería sino seguía sus impulsos y solucionaba todo eso de raíz, aunque fuese extremista.

Subió a su auto  sabiendo que recibiría dos boletos de avión a Londres en su oficina al día siguiente y aun así golpeo el volante con rabia, en lugar de estar tranquilo ahora se encontraba más ansioso, sí sus padres se enteraban iban a matarlo, pero ya querían arruinarle la vida ¿qué más daba si lo mataban? Sería la primera vez en toda su vida que los desobedecería pero por ella valdría la pena. Encendió el auto y empezó a conducir velozmente por las embotelladas avenidas de la ciudad.

***

¿Qué ocurría?

¿Cómo podía estarle haciendo eso?

¿No se suponía que por ella todo valdría la pena?

Había estado a punto de tirar todo por la borda…

Sus logros, su familia, trabajo, casa, lujos…

¡TODO!

Y ella estaba en el pasillo fuera de su propio apartamento besándose con otro, feliz…emocionada…

Su rostro se quedó sin expresiones al mismo tiempo que su corazón se helaba y ella terminaba de apartarse de ese tipo con una sonrisa por demás… ajena a la que a él le dedicaba…

—¿¡C-Changmin!? —dijo en medio de un grito ahogado mirándolo con tristeza y culpa.

—¿Es eso lo único que puedes decir? Yo pensé que eras mejor que… esto… —soltó mirándola como una cualquiera mentirosa.

—Por favor Changmin… escúchame… Puedo explicarlo… —habló con tono desesperado siendo tomada tranquilamente por su acompañante quien la silencio en el acto, como mermando su angustia.

—No queríamos hacerte daño… Cuando nos dimos cuenta simplemente ya había pasado —dijo ese sujeto al que Changmin ignoro en rotundo, se sentía el más grande idiota de todos los tiempos.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil?

—¿Cómo pudiste Yoo Hee…? —pregunto mirándola con dolor, recibiendo como toda respuesta una mirada indiferente y llena de reproches que no entendía, pero que lo enfureció—. Ojala hayas tomado la decisión correcta —dijo ahogando una carcajada sarcástica, arrancándose del cuello una cadena que había prometido jamás quitarse, arrojándola sin cuidado a los pies de ese imbécil.

—“ _Te amare por siempre_ ”—ironizó Changmin burlándose con crueldad de él—. Si te prometió lo mismo ya sabes a qué atenerte —afirmó completamente fuera de sí, no podía soportarlo más.

¿Por qué toda su vida estaba desmoronándose de aquella manera?

Un nudo opresivo se formó en su garganta una vez en su auto.

Un juguete…

Eso es lo que había sido para ella desde hacía quien sabe cuánto… ¿Por qué no pudo notarlo antes?

Traición, odio, dolor y decepción… todo se acumuló en su pecho al mismo tiempo que deseaba no ser él… Simplemente desaparecer…

Con manos temblorosas encendió su auto, acelerando tan precipitadamente que las llantas quedaron marcadas en el pavimento, el amor era lo peor que le había pasado en la vida…

Y esa noche juro ante todos y ante él mismo jamás volver a cegarse de aquella manera, jamás volver a enamorarse…

 

_…Aún era joven y el destino sabio, con el tiempo aprendería cuan equivocado había estado al creer que  viviría mejor sin amor solo por no haber podido esperar al indicado…_

***

Entró a su casa a tropezones, antes de llegar se había metido al primer bar que había visto en la autopista y no salió de ahí hasta que este cerró y tuvieron que ayudarlo a salir, incluso necia e imprudentemente condujo lo más ebrio que había estado nunca y cuando el hipo le empezó rodo en medio de la sala acompañado de una carcajada tonta y ruidosa.

Las luces se encendieron y parpadeo con expresión confundida, riendo al divisar las siluetas de sus padres, quienes se mostraban visiblemente consternados y preocupados por él.

—Quiten…esas…ca…carash… —dijo volteándose sobre sí mismo gateando un poco antes de ponerse de pie—. Estoy bien —aseguró con la voz pastosa.

—¿Changmin qué te paso? —cuestiono su madre asegurándose de que al menos estuviera  completo.

—Nada, nada, solo descubrí hoy que mis padres tenían razón…Como siempre… —dijo irónico con un tono amargo adornándole la voz.

—¿De qué hablas amor…? —insistió su madre de nuevo, cuando entre ella y su padre lograron acomodarlo en un sofá.

 —Eso no es importante… igual van a enterarse después… Mejor les digo… ¡hip…! Lo que los hará felices… —balbuceó cubriéndose la cara con una de sus manos.

—Me voy a casar con ese que escogieron… A papá le gusto…entonces…no… puede… ser…tan malo… —suspiro antes de quedarse dormido, dejando a sus padres terriblemente confundidos y  preocupados por él.

—¿Crees qué todo tenga que ver con la llamada de esa niña? —murmuro el señor Shim hacia su esposa al pasarle los brazos por los hombros en un abrazo cálido.

—Tal vez… Yo ni si quiera sabía que bebía… ¿No estaremos apresurando las cosas Kyo?

—Ya es muy tarde para pensar en eso Hana, mañana hablaremos con él, por ahora será mejor irnos a dormir.

Ella asintió mirando entristecida a Changmin, subieron las escaleras en silencio después de apagar las luces. Changmin necesitaba tiempo y eso era lo único que sus padres no podían darle.

***

¡Dios!

¿Podía una resaca hacerlo desear la muerte?

Su respuesta era obvia, sí… aunado a otro par de cosas a nombrar pero en fin… Incluso el leve crujir del pan hacía que la cabeza le palpitara de tal modo que parecía a punto de explotar. Sus padres desayunaban en silencio y lo escudriñaban cuando creían que él no los veía, recordaba lo que les dijo la noche anterior, estaba furioso y confundido pero posiblemente hacerles caso sería lo mejor, al menos ellos no serían capaces de traicionarlo nunca.

—Changminie ah… ¿Qué te ocurrió? —El aludido parpadeó y levanto la cabeza tras el llamado de su madre, mirándola distraído, recordando que había un viaje que tenía que cancelar y posiblemente repetir lo que les había dicho ebrio para que le creyeran—. Esa muchacha… Yoo Hee…llamo preocupada anoche.

Le hizo saber su padre estudiando con cautela el sobresalto que tuvo su hijo al verlo botar los cubiertos sobre su intacto desayuno.

—Simplemente… Y creo que era obvio, pues ustedes lo notaron antes que yo, nuestros intereses estaban encaminados a distintas metas. No espero que vuelva a llamar, pero sí lo hace díganle que desista… Y sobre lo que les dije ayer… —continúo hablando con un tono menos áspero—. Acepto ese compromiso —finalizó frotándose la sien adolorido, dejando estupefactos a sus padres.

Hana largo una sonrisa y apretó el brazo que Kyo le ofreció al escuchar a Changmin.

—De algún modo es un alivio Changmin… habíamos empezado a creer que no conocerías a Minho hasta el día de tú boda —comento Hana sin mucho tacto arrepintiéndose al instante al ver la expresión de su hijo, ella solo quería animarlo pero sin notarlo termino de hundirlo.

—Si lo conozco antes o después… La situación no va a ser diferente. Acepte el convenio no ser parte de la farsa —aclaró Changmin levantándose de la mesa airado, saliendo sin despedirse rumbo a su trabajo, en esos momentos era lo único que lo mantendría distraído.

—¡Kyo estúpido! ¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo tan similar a ti? —recriminó Hana enterrándole un codo en las costillas cuando este último ser rió de su expresión ofuscada.

—Tiene el carácter de ambos así que no me hagas responsable solo a mí Hana.

—¡Es que en verdad! —gimió retorciendo una servilleta con frustración—. Minho shii va a estar decepcionado —dijo finalmente con tono afligido y derrotado porque no quería que ese muchacho sufriera lo mismo que ella.

—Deja de atormentarte, no es culpa tuya que Changmin sea igual de idiota que su padre.

La consoló Kyo con cariño porque recordó cuanto tiempo Hana vivió a su lado  con esa mirada, si él pudiera cambiar algo de su vida sería el hacerla feliz desde el primer momento en que la conoció.

—¿Crees que si se lo cuento sirva de algo? —Hana rió y negó divertida—. Le provocarías un infarto, él siempre ha tenido la extraña idea de que nos fugamos o algo así.

Kyo estallo en carcajadas tras el comentario de su esposa y negó incapaz de creer que Changmin fuese tan imaginativo.

—Ese hijo nuestro es todo un caso… ¡Destruyo su oficina! —alegó alarmado, haciendo reír a Hana.

—Tú rompiste todos los vidrios de la casa de tus padres Kyo… Y te recuerdo que no es nada pequeña —comento Hana levantándose de la mesa seguida por su esposo quien aclaró con insistencia.

—Fue solo un desliz… Pero puedo entender un poco a Changmin, aunque en esos tiempos, que la mejor opción para arreglar un matrimonio en cualquier ámbito fuese un chico, me habría alegrado bastante, las mujeres son complicadas —dijo elevando el mentón con falsa indignación.

—Sí cariño, pero te casaste conmigo —explicó sarcástica—. Mejor acompáñame a la reunión con Minho shii en sustitución de tu vástago ¿Quieres?

Kyo se rio y asintió mirándola entre emocionado y afligido.

—¿Para qué es esta vez Hana?

—La casa. Minho se ha instalado oficialmente en ella y su madre ha insistido en que debíamos ir a cenar con ellos esta noche, supongo que tenía la esperanza de que Changmin asistiera.

—Eso quiere decir que solo faltan los trajes y la recepción ¿verdad?

—Sí, los anillos llegan en una semana ¿Crees que les gusten Kyo?

—Espero —dijo volviendo a hacer reír a Hana porque su marido también era todo un caso…

***

La fachada era hermosa, había una verja color blanco brillante que daba paso a un amplio jardín que te guiaba hacia la entrada principal por un estrecho camino de roca caliza, el lugar era íntimo y acogedor.

—¡Mira el rosal! —Hana señaló mientras Kyo observaba que estaba enredado en el tronco de una jacaranda medio inclinada hacia la calle y supuso que ese jardín ya debió haber estado ahí cuando compraron la propiedad.

—Tú y la señora Choi se han esforzado mucho —elogió Kyo apresurándose en tocar el timbre, admirando curioso la estructura de la casa, tenían un garaje con puerta de madera muy grande y las ventanas del segundo piso eran amplias con lindos acabados.

—De hecho querido Ha jin y yo solo escogimos la ubicación de la casa, Minho es quien se ha encargado de darle vida, supongo que para distraerse, el pobrecito se la pasa llorando —murmuro con tono dolido mirando distraídamente sus zapatos.

—Hana…

—Lo sé Kyo, lo sé —dijo moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente para despejarse—. Espera a que veas como quedo el despacho ¡A Changmin le encantara! —contó con el ánimo más repuesto mientras Kyo no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreírle.

—¿Sabes amor? Ahora que lo pienso… Será la primera vez que vea a Minho en persona —confesó con una sonrisita nerviosa comenzando a alisar su traje y acomodar su cabello recibiendo un dulce manotazo de Hana para que dejara de despeinarse.

—Te ves muy guapo así, deja de hacer eso o lo asustarás.

—Solo es para causar buena impresión, digo… Soy su futuro suegro ¿No? —Hana negó para sí cuando vio a Minho salir de la casa algo apresurado y codeo a Kyo para que le prestara atención. Ambos fueron recibidos con una sonrisa amable y bella pero notaron que esos ojos hinchados habían buscado a alguien más una vez entrar a la casa.

—Minho shii, te presento a mi esposo Kyo Woo Shim.

—Hola, puedes llamarme “Appa” —dijo el aludido revolviéndole el pelo de forma juguetona.

Hana sofoco sus risas con una fingida tos mientras la extrañada expresión de Minho tras el gesto se desmoronaba por una suave carcajada que escapo de sus labios sin poderlo evitar.

—Ha resultado ser una persona muy graciosa. Un gusto Kyo shii —saludo Minho inclinándose frente a él, Kyopor otro lado viraba su mirada indignada de su esposa a su casi yerno quienes continuaban riéndose de él.

—Minho cariño ¿Cómo has estado? —se apresuró Hana abrazándolo efusivamente, ella estaba más que acostumbrada a tratar con él.

—Muy bien gracias… Y su hijo… ¿Cómo se encuentra? —pregunto después de darles la espalda y permitirles el paso al interior de la vivienda. Hana y Kyo se miraron rápidamente y sonrieron a la vez parando un momento en el descanso para dejar los zapatos.

—Bien Minho, gracias por preguntar, él se encuentra bastante indispuesto por el trabajo últimamente pero tal vez nos acompañe más tarde ¿Verdad Kyo?

—Sí cariño es muy probable —respondió al ver la suave ilusión que eso había provocado en Minho.

—Eso está muy bien… Me gustaría hablar con él aunque sea una vez antes de la boda… ¿Le gustaría conocer el resto de la casa Kyo shii?

—Claro estoy ansioso —respondió muy animado, bromeando sobre cualquier cosa para hacer reír a ese muchacho. Era cierto que en ese tipo de cosas siempre había una parte más dispuesta que la otra, quizás la más sensible o tal vez la más sumisa aunque… era probable que también influyera la educación.

Minho siempre había sabido de Changmin y lo que sería su relación con él, y aunque Changmin también, solo lo había tomado como una broma, jamás trato de inculcárselo como Hana le había pedido para evitarle dolor y comenzaba a entender la magnitud del predecible problema que implicaría la convivencia entre ellos, solo podía desear con todo el amor de padre y hombre, que encontraran la absoluta y eterna felicidad.

A la hora de la cena las cosas fueron agradables y llenas de anécdotas por parte de los Shim y los Choi quienes se les habían unido más tarde, amenizando la primera de muchas reuniones como esa hasta que casi llego la hora de retirarse y el momento en el que todos los adultos entendieron que Minho tampoco deseaba todo eso.

—Changmin shii no tenía planeado venir ¿Verdad…? —interrumpió las despedidas porque él solo lo había visto en fotos, sabía también que como él no quería casarse y que incluso tenía una novia, pero al menos Minho intentaba poner de su parte, no esperaba que lo quisiera, el mismo se sentía incapaz de querer a alguien con quien nunca había hablado siquiera pero…

—Lo siento mucho Minho —dijo Kyo apretando con fuerza una de las manos del aludido haciéndolo sentir completamente miserable sin notarlo.

—Yo también… —sollozo arrebatándole su mano para cubrirse la cara incapaz de seguir soportando toda esa farsa por más tiempo.

***

Changmin estaba inquieto fingiendo leer, aunque en realidad estaba escuchando lo que sus padres se encargaban de murmurar cuando creían que él no estaba cerca, o si lo estaba simplemente deducían que no le interesaba.

El convenio sobre su propia boda iba planeándose frente a sus ojos desde que nació, solo que jamás había prestado atención a ese asunto hasta hace un par de días, porque él creyó que esas estupideces tradicionalistas su familia las había abandonado hacía mucho tiempo atrás, obviamente se había equivocado, pues incluso tenían listo el lugar en el que vivirían.

Era tan indignante, ni siquiera habían tenido la amabilidad de decirle que ya no lo querían viviendo en su propia casa.

Pero lo que había llamado su atención y por ende obligado a espiarlos había sido la mención del “otro”, ese tal Minho, quien al parecer estaba participando activamente en todo ese asunto; Y aunque no le gustaba pensar mucho en ello tenia curiosidad ¿Y si era feo? O ¿Gordo? O ¿Desagradable? O peor aún ¿Tonto? Él no podría vivir con alguien que fuese inferior intelectualmente hablando a él, sería como un suplicio, aunque viéndolo bien él podría decirle que no hablara y asunto arreglado.

Rió silenciosamente tras eso último, había sonado muy maldito y desagradable incluso para él, aunque cierto era también que no tenía ningún reparo en tratar a Yoo Hee como la peor mujer del mundo cada que la tenía cerca insistiendo hablar con él.

¿Qué iba a decirle?

¿Le pediría una disculpa? ¡Como si eso solucionase algo por amor a dios!

Si él fuese mujer no se rebajaría tanto y mucho menos por un hombre al que había engañado, pues por alguna maldita razón había terminado por serle infiel, pero en fin… Él acababa de darse cuenta que no entendía nada sobre mujeres.

Escucho pasos acercándose y fingió volver a leer escuchando los murmullos emocionados que sus padres lanzaban al aire sobre ¿anillos?

¡Anillos!

Abrió los ojos con nerviosismo y casi hunde la cara en el libro cuando sus padres llegaron a la sala de descanso que él estaba utilizando.

—¡Dios mío! ¿¡Changmin por qué no avisas que estas en casa!? —inquirió su madre asustada porque casi los descubre a punto de ir a recibir las argollas.

—No sabía que ahora ya ni siquiera podía estar en casa. —alegó como si estuviese ofendido, muriendo de risa internamente al ver como inútilmente ambos buscaban controlar su euforia.

—No es eso hijo, tú madre se refería a que últimamente has estado muy distante… Solo eso —excusó Kyo frotando con torpeza su nuca, instando a Hana a sentarse cuando él lo hizo.

—Sí claro y ya que estamos hablando de actitudes y cosas extrañas ¿Cuándo va a ser la recepción? —preguntó con su tono más frío, convirtiendo el ambiente en una sala de burocracia y reproches airados que culminaron con él molesto obedeciendo a sus padres nuevamente, pues lo mandaron a su habitación diciéndole que ahí lo estaban esperando 3 modelos distintos de trajes, que escogiese el que más le gustase para poder llevar a cabo su matrimonio, como sí solo hubiesen estado hablando de comida en lugar de él y la persona con la que posiblemente tendría que acostumbrarse a estar por el resto de su vida. Jesucristo.

Inquieto observo sobre su cama los conjuntos.

Uno parecía como para el funeral de un anciano y él segundo tal vez perteneció a uno, es decir, el primero lo escogió su madre y el segundo su padre pero el tercero…

Era difícil de describir, la camisa blanca era cómoda y el pantalón se ajustó perfectamente a su cintura y piernas, el usualmente pequeño saco se adhirió a él como una segunda piel y al mirarse al espejo, un vuelco le dio el corazón al recordar a donde iría vestido de esa manera. Ni siquiera el hecho de reconocer que el mismo hubiese vestido así por voluntad propia para su boda logro animarlo. Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de él y volvió a divagar de nuevo imaginando como sería su… su… Y ahí surgió un problema ¿Cómo debería llamarlo?

***

Invitaciones sobrias con letras brillantes y elegantes…

150 personas, de las cuales, Minho no conocía ni a la tercera parte…

Un pastel hermoso color marfil repleto de mariposas hechas con un dulce de leche elaborado por finas manos francesas,  mientras el interior era un esponjoso pan de chocolate relleno de fresas.

Todo parecía predispuesto para ser la boda perfecta, ignorando claro, ciertas minucias, como el insignificante hecho de que faltaba una semana y él no conocía al que sería su esposo y compañero para toda la vida.

Ya se había cansado de llorar y sin importar cuánto les había rogado a sus padres que detuvieran el compromiso, estos jamás cedieron ni un poco, ni cuando se dieron cuenta que la otra parte estaba mucho menos interesada en eso que él mismo.

Se observó de nuevo en el espejo y cerró los ojos cuando su reflejo vestido de blanco le reprocho lo que hacía aunque ya solo le quedaba resignarse.

***

Pánico.

Pánico era todo lo que sentía en esos instantes, no quería mirar por la ventana del auto o posiblemente vomitaría del puro terror y arruinaría ese hermoso traje que descubrió espiando a sus padres esa mañana, había sido una sugerencia de Minho. Después de mucho meditarlo decidió que lo mejor y más sano sería llamarlo por su nombre sin ninguna otra implicación puesto que para empezar los acuerdos prenupciales postulados en el acta matrimonial, parecían más bien un contrato de fusión empresarial. ¡Qué alegre se había sentido al no formar parte de nada de eso! Probablemente de haberlo hecho hubiese terminado furioso, indignado y tal vez hasta desheredado.

¡Oh sí!

Porque esas malditas momias que tenía por abuelos esperaban fuera del despacho en el que la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo, acompañados de todos los socios mayoritarios de las compañías tanto de su familia como de la familia de Minho, aún recordaba la paliza que le dio su padre por romper un jarrón de su abuela cuando tenía 8 años, todo por la sobre actuada y melodramática reclamación que le había hecho y que él ignoro con total alevosía, la experiencia jamás se había vuelto a repetir pero aún recordaba que al llegar a casa su madre casi le arranca las bolas a Kyo por haberse atrevido a golpearlo, no le hablo por meses y cada que lo tenía cerca le arrojaba lo primero que encontraba, ahora que lo pensaba con claridad por eso jamás había vuelto a visitar a sus abuelos.

—Joder ya estoy divagando —murmuro frotándose el rostro con desesperación.

—Vamos hijo, ya es hora —dijo Kyo tocando el cristal para que bajara del auto, una vez afuera Hana le sonrió casi a punto de llorar, besándolo y abrazándolo con mucha fuerza. Changmin exhalo su angustia en medio de un ruidoso suspiró que fue ignorado con rotundidad por sus padres a causa de la emoción, o tal vez por la impresión que causaron al bajar del auto.

Con todo el orgullo que tenía (y que no era poco) avanzo con cara de querer matar al primero que se le pusiera enfrente mientras sus padres se detenían a saludar a medio mundo y el solo se limitaba a gruñir un buenas tardes a sus abuelos, guiándose casi impertinente hacia el interior del despacho en el que había esperado poder calmarse no encontrarse de lleno con 2 personas que vestían tan elegantes como sus propios padres y que no podían ser otros que…

—¡Yoon Gyum! —exclamó su padre adelantándose y saludo con cordial alegría a ¿su suegro? Mientras su madre hacía lo propio con la otra mujer, para colmo de males no sabía cómo se llamaban y estúpidamente pensó que por cordialidad al menos eso habría sido bueno preguntar.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿Así que este es Changmin? —pregunto la señora Choi viéndolo de forma evaluadora.

—No te veía desde que eras así de pequeño —comento la mujer haciendo un suave gesto con su dedo índice y pulgar logrando que Changmin enrojeciera súbitamente al entender el claro doble sentido de la oración—. Mucho gusto soy Ha Jin Choi, tú suegra —se presentó la mujer con una sonrisa malvada estrechando con firmeza su mano. Kyo se rio disimuladamente y Hana se sintió ligeramente ofendida, después de todo Changmin seguía siendo su hijo.

—Un placer muchacho, Choi Yoon Gyum, —se presentó el otro hombre con voz pausada y seria, intimidante, como el apretón que Shim recibió después de haberse inclinado un poco frente a la pareja. Ambas personas eran elegantes y atractivas, aunque dieran algo de miedo, cosa que no reconocería ni bajo amenaza de muerte.

—Shim Changmin, también es un gusto conocerlos.

—¿En dónde está Minho ah? —inquirió Hana incapaz de ocultar su emoción, logrando que Changmin bufara bajito y rodara los ojos.

—Vendrá en un momento —informó Ha Jin sin dejar de mirar a Changmin antes de girarse hacia Hana y enfocarse en ella y Kyo.

—Me gustaría que tomaran asiento por favor. Yoon Gyum y yo necesitamos hablar de algo importante con ustedes antes de que el juez llegue —invito Ha Jin posicionándose junto a su marido en un elegante sofá crema. Por el tono en que lo dijo y la cara que pusieron sus padres, esa apelación por parte de los Choi no había sido prevista.

—Queremos anexar a las concesiones matrimoniales previas una consigna que no nos perjudicara en lo absoluto, pero sí asegurará la felicidad de Minho —hablo Yoon gyum tranquilamente como si el tema elegido fuese el clima.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que sí después de 3 años Minho no se embaraza, Changmin tendrá que firmar un acta de divorcio Kyo shii —sentenció con firmeza Ha Jin.

Changmin ignoró incluso el evidente sobresalto que tuvo su madre tras la declaración. No la conocía y posiblemente su pensamiento podría no ser el más adecuado, pero empezaba a entender a todos aquellos que odiaban a sus suegras, incluso a su propio padre.

—¿¡Qué significa esto Ha Jin!?

—Justamente lo que significa Hana, si las cosas no funcionan ni tu hijo ni el mío tienen que ser infelices por el resto de sus vidas y para ese entonces todas las otras concesiones ya habrán sido cumplidas, solo se necesita una firma más…

Hana abrió la boca dispuesta a replicar pero la voz de su hijo se le adelanto.

—A mí me parece justo, solo es una firma más… —declaro Changmin con aparente indiferencia aunque tras lo dicho por Ha Jin estaba conmocionado, ni siquiera había pensado que tendría que acostarse con Minho, cuando ahora incluso resultaba que habían esperado que tuvieran hijos, eso era demasiada información y lo peor de todo es que ni lo conocía, necesitaba calmarse.

—Es un alivio que quien nos haya obligado a tomar esta medida, sea consciente de las ventajas que ello acarrearía, sería un alivio para nosotros saber que Changmin shii no le mencionara nada a Minho, al menos claro que lo crea conveniente —acotó el señor Choi, bajándole a Changmin el pasmo de golpe pues volvió a enfadarse.

—Ya le dije que a mí no me importa. Aunque a estas alturas esa medida resulta un poco austera —alegó Changmin cruzando los brazos mirando lo interesante que era la alfombra de la habitación.

Hana sonrió orgullosa y Kyo sintió algo de vergüenza, ¿Era mucho pedir una familia normal?

—Supongo que no podemos hacer nada, vamos a hablar con el notario Yoon Gyum.

Kyo se aventuró, haciéndole un gesto imperceptible a Hana para que hiciera algo con la mueca asesina que adornaba el rostro de Ha Jin tras el comentario de su hijo.

—Ha jin ah ¿Te apetece un poco de té? —pregunto Hana sin mucho tacto, carraspeando cuando Kyo giro a verla mal antes de irse—. Para los nervios querida —continúo con tono dulce. Logrando que Ha Jin cediera pues se levantó con gracia del sofá.

—Eta bien cariño es probable que a las dos nos haga falta —declaro saliendo con Hana, dejando a Changmin solo con sus dilemas. Suspiró amargamente y cerró los ojos, masajeando con fuerza su sien.

—¡Por dios! Esto es demasiado —gimoteo golpeándose la cabeza bruscamente con el respaldo del sofá. ¿Podría huir a esas alturas?

Un suave toque a la puerta lo hizo incorporarse y peinarse bien, alejando sus pensamientos sobre esas ridículas películas Hollywoodenses acerca de novias fugitivas.

—Adelante —respondió cerrando los ojos con fastidio, escuchando con claridad cómo se abría la puerta suponiendo que su padre y el señor Choi habían vuelto—. Madre y la señora Ha Jin posiblemente tarden en volver —murmuró en voz baja irguiéndose en su lugar mientras abría los ojos aún con los brazos cruzados, observando con perplejidad que quien estaba frente a él no era su padre ni su suegro.

Parpadeo un par de veces siendo cautivado al instante por la inmaculada vestimenta que usaba ese extraño de contextura indescifrable, pero armoniosa, observo sus manos, eran delicadas y aunque las mangas del traje eran un poco más largas de lo necesario descubrió un relicario de oro brillando posiblemente anudado a su muñeca. El extraño giro su rostro y Changmin borro del suyo cualquier expresión que pudiera delatar su espontanea estupefacción. El tipo desconocido había ladeado el rostro cuestionándolo con un suave “¿Ah…?” seguido de una graciosa mueca sorprendida que se adornó por una leve risa que se enmarco en las comisuras de esos sonrosados y carnosos labios que fueron ocultados por el dorso de una de esas delicadas manos atinando a señalar a ese chico de forma maleducada soltando la primer estupidez que se atravesó en su lengua.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Y entonces noto que ese de por sí ya demacrado rostro se ensombrecía aún más por la opacidad que se apodero de sus ojos, sin importar que tan brillante resultara ese hermoso traje blanco que le adornaba el cuerpo.

***

Extrañado por el tono agradablemente ronco que le dio permiso de entrar al despacho, Minho abrió la puerta frunciendo levemente el ceño tras la suave declaración de su interlocutor.                                                                                                      

_—Madre y la señora Ha Jin posiblemente tarden en volver._

Minho sintió el tono de voz descender paulatinamente al terminar la frase sintiendo una mirada tosca fijarse en él los breves instantes que le llevaron cerrar la puerta.

Sintió un escrutinio intenso sobre toda su persona y se giró a observar a quien lo miraba con tal descaro, ladeó la cabeza dejando escapar un suave “¿Ah?” para iniciar informalmente una conversación quedándose paralizado al instante con una expresión sorprendida en el rostro que quiso volver una sonrisa o algo al reconocer al que sería su esposo.

¡Dios su esposo!

Sorprendido por su propio pensamiento se cubrió la boca con el dorso de su mano incapaz de modular palabra alguna. Era… Diferente a como lucía en las fotografías y comenzó a ponerse ansioso cuando lo señaló con algo de indecisión, creyendo que lo había reconocido.

_—¿Quién eres tú?_

Esa pregunta, el tono de voz, la mirada y el propio dolor de su corazón, confirmaron lo que ya sabía, que todo eso era una horrible decepción, el error más grande de su vida, porque pudo ser más valiente y decir no en lugar de resignarse.

—Minho, Choi Minho. Un placer conocerlo al fin Shim Changmin shii —se presentó con la debida inclinación y el ensayado párrafo que cualquier persona cortes pronunciaría en una situación tan bochornosa como esa. Oprimió el relicario que acababa de regalarle su abuela y miro los ojos de su observante encontrándoselos casi tan vacíos y resignados como los suyos propios.

–También es un placer conocerlo al fin Minho shii —dijo Changmin poniéndose en pie para estrechar su mano.

No era lo que había esperado, definitivamente no lo era, lucía como alguien interesante pero no dejaba de ser un completo desconocido.

***

Changmin miraba de reojo a Minho escuchando a medias lo que Kyo le estaba diciendo. No era ni gordo, ni feo y hasta parecía agradable e inteligente… pero se le veía devastado… si él lo notaba no comprendía porque los padres del chico parecían inmunes… hasta acostumbrados. Después de su penoso primer encuentro, se sentaron el uno frente al otro y esperaron a sus padres en silencio, estos se llevaron una gran sorpresa al encontrarlos juntos rodeados por un aura resignada y una predispuesta compañía que prescindía tangiblemente del otro.

Changmin bufo y frunció el ceño ¿Por qué se preocupaba? Él también tenía problemas y nadie lo tomaba en cuenta.

—¡Changmin!

—¡Que ya entendí!  —grito casi con rabia, mirando culpable la mueca herida con la que lo miro su padre, bajo la vista cansado pues todos los presentes lo miraron contrariados, pero especialmente Minho a quien Hana continuaba tratando de calmar.

—Está bien, está bien hijo, solo te decía que los miraras —comento Kyo enseñándole los anillos con una gran sonrisa en los labios, riéndose al ver a Changmin girarse a inspeccionar a quien usaría uno de ellos. Minho desvió la mirada que había mantenido atento a ellos después del grito del mayor cuando sorpresivamente Shim se giró a mirarlo.

—Buenas tardes, lamento el retraso señores, pero si no hay ningún inconveniente más que deseen que tratemos acompáñenme por favor a la siguiente habitación —los interrumpió el juez mientras Changmin tragaba duro y volvía a replantearse sus decisiones.

—Desearía estar soñando —susurraron a coro cuando los obligaron a caminar juntos, intercambiando una seria mirada antes de volver a ignorarse. Hana acuno dulcemente la mano de Kyo y se hicieron aún lado observando lo bien que lucían juntos. Un poco antes de que Changmin y Minho caminaran hacia el juez, Yoon Gyum abrazó a Minho como si fuera el más grande y valioso tesoro del mundo, Minho correspondió el gesto como si fuera su padre un superhéroe y finalmente se coloco frente al juez a un lado de Changmin, quien recibió una palmada de su seguro y también el consuelo que había estado esperando de sus padres para aceptar todo aquello.

Sin mirarse y con sus propios conflictos internos, se postraron ante el juez quien empezó a recitar esa ceremonia de unión que los ataría sin realmente quererlo.

***

Cuando el juez estaba por llegar a la culminación de la ceremonia Changmin entonces se tomó la molestia de prestar atención, pues se tuvo que dirigir a Minho para poder entregarle una de las argollas mientras el argumento sobre el amor eterno, la protección, el apoyo y el compañerismo que siempre le había parecido cursi se colaba en su conciencia profundamente al verlo a los ojos y responder.

—Acepto.

Minho se estremeció buscando mermar su ansiedad al observar el maravilloso anillo deslizándose por su dedo anular izquierdo, escuchando el bonito discurso de lo que debía implicar una vida matrimonial, imaginando por solo un segundo como se sentiría si estuviera haciendo eso por amor.

—Acepto —respondió Mino armándose de valor para mirar a Changmin a la cara.

—Muy bien jóvenes ya que lucen ansiosos y oficialmente están casados… Pueden besarse… —dijo el juez con un tono dulce mientras los presentes empezaban a aplaudir eufóricamente ignorando el sobresalto de los recién casados.

Changmin se recrimino mentalmente por no haberse preparado para eso, aunque Minho no lucía mejor que él, todo el color se había esfumado de su cara en menos de un segundo. Totalmente rígido se le acerco y lo vio sobresaltarse asustado cuando de forma temblorosa toco su rostro inclinándose pausadamente contra sus labios, mientras más rápido ocurriera eso mejor. Minho se aferró a las manos que sujetaron su rostro intentado apartarlas con un desamparado desasosiego bullendo en su interior.

Fue un primer beso tan extraño y frío, ni si quiera fueron capaces de cerrar los ojos antes de presionar sus labios levemente mientras Changmin se apartaba después de haber saboreado una gotita de humedad salada, Minho no pudo reprimirse y dejo que traicionera una lagrima bajara por su mejilla, dejando entrever solo una mísera parte de su dolor. Se separaron con lentitud y Changmin tomo con algo de brusquedad una de las manos de Minho, tirando de él como si fuese un niño regañado, buscando sonreír por ambos y tranquilizar a sus madres, ya que el otro chico estaba lo suficientemente conmocionado como para representarlos a los dos.

Tan ajeno.

Tan incierto y perturbador.

Changmin cerró los ojos y pensó si con Yoo Hee las cosas habrían sido distintas, pero al instante una oleada de furia lo recorrió al pensar en ella, apretó los dientes enardecido, lo único bueno de ese matrimonio es que él ya sabía que Minho no lo quería.

|~Continuará~|


	2. Capítulo II | Convivencia & Realidad | Two Hearts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo originalmente publicado, el 10 de Agosto del 2012 en tsuki-yaoi.blogspot.mx  
> Trabajo editado el 06 de Marzo de 2017

Minho tenía los ojos irritados y miraba por la ventana insistentemente, Changmin a su lado, analizaba la expresión del chofer que servía a la familia Choi. Su padre le dijo que lo vería después, en una semana para ser exactos. Le dijo que se instalara en su nuevo “hogar”, que recorriera el vecindario, obviamente conociera a los vecinos, hablara con Minho…

Su madre, bueno su madre, no le hablaría por semanas. Y fue terrible recordar porque, mientras avanzaba a un sitió al que debía acostumbrarse con alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

***

_El traslado al lugar donde sería la recepción fue silencioso y también espectacularmente tranquilo, no volvieron a mirarse pero sus manos continuaron juntas como si buscaran convencerse de que todo era real._

_Changmin se llevó una fuerte y grata impresión al entrar al no pequeño y espléndidamente decorado salón de recepciones. Sabía que Minho había tomado todas las decisiones e incluso escogió la ropa que estaba usando, aunque el usarla haya sido decisión propia y… era probable que ya estuviese debrayando, pero no le estaba disgustando en lo absoluto el haberse quedado excluido acera de todo ese asunto, como había pensado que le disgustaría. Tal vez porque olvido que no se casaría con una chica torpe y ridícula, mucho menos con un chico cualquiera si este lo habían elegido sus escrupulosos y prácticos padres._

_La “pequeña” reunión de “negocios” había empezado cerca de las seis de la tarde, y esta comenzó a extenderse bochornosa y desgastantemente._

_En la mesa principal, él y Minho se esforzaban en poner su mejor cara, aunque suponía que todos en el sitio sabían qué tipo de matrimonio era el que se había llevado a cabo._

_Changmin no pensó que podía ser tan frío como quisiera, estando rodeados de tantas personas, pero él, Minho, le facilitaba las cosas pues ni siquiera intentaba sacarle conversación, es más solo lo miraba cuando era estrictamente necesario, como en esos momentos en los que una pareja mayor los saludaba alegremente, Changmin no podía decir que fuesen molestos, solo que no sabía ni quiénes eran._

_—Puede que al principio les parezca difícil, pero ambos son jóvenes y les irá muy bien, esos son nuestros deseos para ustedes._

_Termino de hablar el caballero mayor, estrechando sus manos, recibiendo educadas reverencias del “feliz matrimonio” como respuesta._

_—Gracias —dijo Minho volviendo a su lugar en la mesa seguido de Changmin cuando la pareja se retiro conversando con alegría, tomados de la mano y sonriendo completamente enamorados._

_—¿Quiénes eran? —habló Changmin por lo bajo llamando la atención de Minho, quien lo miro muy brevemente antes de responder._

_—Yo pensé que usted los conocía… —murmuro su respuesta, mirando intrigado el brillo divertido que chisporroteo en sus ojos por un breve instante._

_—¡Alégrense niños, que es su boda! —grito Hana tras ellos, luciendo algo acalorada mientras besaba las mejillas de cada uno radiante, Minho pensó que era genial que al menos alguien estuviera feliz._

_—¡Levántense! ¡Tienen que partir el pastel!—exclamó feliz, tomándolos a ambos por los brazos para dirigirlos a una mesa céntrica en la que había una pequeña multitud conglomerada alrededor del pastel._

_—¡Tomen el cuchillo! ¡Ambos tienen que hacerlo!_

_Con cámara en mano, los insto a participar, haciendo reír genuinamente a Minho. Changmin se sentía extraño por esa rara conexión que su madre y el menor mantenían, y pensó que por 5 minutos que se interesara un poco no podría pasar algo terriblemente malo ¿verdad?_

_Coloco su mano sobre la del más bajo e imito lo más similar a una sonrisa desde lo que paso con Yoo Hee, Minho lo miro interrogante y Changmin debió darse cuenta que no debió interesarse si no sabía cómo ser amable._

_—¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!_

_El coro de voces emocionadas lo saco de balance mientras mordía torpemente un trozo de pastel que Minho le acerco obligado por su madre. Su mano aún sostenía la de Minho, la cual a su vez aun sostenía el cuchillo. Un extraño impulso lo tomo desprevenido y presiono sus labios un par de segundos, los suficientes para embarrar los labios de Minho con la crema del  pastel._

_El golpe seco del cuchillo al caer y los aplausos de la gente a su alrededor, regresaron a Changmin a la realidad, soltó a Minho y camino apresurado hacia una pequeña terraza con la cual contaba el lugar. Hana sonrió mirando esa fotografía y codeo a Kyo para que fuese con Changmin._

_Ahh… ¿Qué estupidez acababa de hacer? Se sentía tan avergonzado. Aun podía ver la mueca burlona que Ha jin Choi le dirigió después de su arrebato y el rostro se le encendió como una bombilla, apoyando todo su peso en el barandal de la terraza._

_—De seguro es el vino…_

_—Lo apuesto hijo —ironizó Kyo posándose a su lado con una capa de champagne en la mano para Changmin. La primera de toda la velada._

_—No te burles papá —reprochó recibiendo el licor azorado._

_—No me burlo. Es solo que, resulta curioso verte alterado porque Minho, no es lo que habías esperado —comentó riendo al verlo tomarse de golpe la bebida._

_—No, no es lo que había esperado. Es físicamente aceptable y no luce como una mala persona tampoco pero, Ha Jin es…_

_Su padre se carcajeo fuertemente al descubrir lo que un poquito de alcohol y tal vez la conmoción inicial podía hacer con la sinceridad de su primogénito._

_—Bienvenido al club de los que odian a sus suegras —dijo palmeándole fuertemente la espalda._

_—No lo entiendo, en verdad, de todas las personas que pudieron elegir para mí ¿Por qué alguien como Choi Minho? —pregunto confuso, frotando su rostro y cabello desesperado porque empezaba a sentirse vulnerable._

_El grito de su madre lo hizo girar apresuradamente, casi jodiéndose el cuello tras la acción, intercambió una mirada de culpa y auxilio con su padre, pues junto a Hana estaba Minho con esa expresión que tenía cuando lo beso por primera vez horas atrás, resignada… vacía… melancólica… Pero sobre todo, triste._

_—Quiero irme. ¿Podemos? —murmuro Minho en susurros solo para Changmin, viendo como este asentía incapaz de decirle algo más sobre lo que acababa de escucharlo decir._

_Minho no respondió, hizo una reverencia a Hana y otra a Kyo y les dio la espalda con la mirada gacha. Cerró la terraza cuando salió de ahí, cubriéndose la boca para acallar su gemido angustioso…_

_Eso había sido tan cruel, Minho sabía que no era perfecto y aunque había esperado algo así desde que supo que Changmin  tenía una novia, no imagino que dolería tanto ser “insuficiente”. Sus padres lo siguieron al verlo salir corriendo y Ha Jin irguió la cabeza con fiereza, ese mocoso idiota de los Shim iba a odiarla._

_En la terraza Changmin se llevo una mano a la frente y suspiro cansado._

_—¿Por qué alguien de quien parece ser tan fácil enamorarse?_

_—¡Eres un idiota! No íbamos a elegir a alguien que te fuese a dañar, esas personas te las consigues tú solito, babo —recrimino Hana con la voz tomada._

_—Será mejor que hable con Minho. Ojala a nosotros nos hubieran tenido tantas consideraciones Kyo —hablo dolida saliendo de ahí al mirar la cara incrédula que puso Changmin._

_—¿Creíste que siempre he sido un idealista hijo? No cometas los mismos errores que yo. No lo lastimes… No te pido que lo quieras, solo no lo lastimes, tenlo presente —finalizo Kyo con una melancólica expresión, apresurándose a seguir a Hana para evitar que hiciera algo imprudente y por consiguiente se provocara otro pesar._

_Changmin se quedo de pie, solo acompañado por la oscuridad. Pensando que tal vez debía comer un poco de pastel, a lo mejor el alma podía endulzársele tantito._

***

El auto se detuvo de repente, y miro por la ventana reconociendo la zona como una sección de residencias privada y tranquila que además estaba muy cerca de su trabajo. Al ver la casa instintivamente regreso su mirada a Minho y este la devolvió esperando que se bajara del auto para poder salir el también. El aire frío les sentó bien a ambos y caminaron en silencio a la entrada con un curioso Changmin observando todos los detalles.

Minho introdujo la llave en la cerradura pero alguien al otro lado de la puerta se le adelanto abriendo violentamente y regalándoles dicho sea de paso un susto de muerte a los recién casados.

 —¡Hay dios mío! ¡Sabía que debí irme desde hace rato! ¡Lo siento tanto! —dijo una mujer mayor haciendo extrañas expresiones para sus observantes.

—Ajumma, no es nada.

—Minho, lo lamento, pero pasen, pasen —dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos entrar. Minho sonrió de un casi brillante mejor ánimo y tomo a Changmin con mucha cautela del brazo.

—Deja de preocuparte. Te presento a Shim Changmin. M-Mi esposo —susurro dejando boquiabierto al aludido quien hizo una reverencia algo torpe hacia la señora.

—Es un placer conocerte al fin muchacho —exclamó jovial dándole un repaso que incomodo un poco a Changmin.

—Un gusto ¿señora…?

—Rye Hae, aunque solo Rye está bien Changmin ah —dijo presentándose apresurada—. ¡Aigo~! Minho ¿Por qué no me habías dicho qué era tan guapo? —Lo codeo la mujer con picardía volviendo a avergonzar a Changmin.

—No preguntaste ajumma.

—Yah, calma que no voy a robarme a tu marido, es posible que me robe a tu suegro —dijo con tono juguetón haciendo reír a Changmin.

—Ni con mi marido, ni con mi suegro Ajumma ¿Quieres que Min Joon te lleve? —hablo Minho con un tono celoso y sobre protector que a Changmin le costó creer que fuera fingido, además hablaba de él como su esposo. ¡Jesús! Que eso era tan extraño.

—Está bien niño ya me voy, por eso te dije que no debían posponer la luna de miel, Changmin shii usted debió insistir —dijo con ese tono cómodo y familiar que volvió a avergonzar a los dos torpes, aprovechando para acercarse al oído de Changmin con cautela.

— _Aunque una habitación con ambiente sirve igual, por cierto no me niegue el placer de verlo llevarlo de la forma tradicional ¿sí?—_ pidió la mujer arrojándolo hacia Minho con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Minho lo miro interrogante y Changmin cohibido por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tomo un suspiro audible y lo levanto al vilo sin aparente esfuerzo, sorprendiéndolo de sobremanera.

—¡Changmin ah!

—¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertado pues era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.

—¡Que lindos! ¡Tengan buenas noches y felicitaciones! —grito la señora Rye cerrando la puerta de golpe, dejándolos sumidos en un silencio que ninguno se veía capaz de romper. Solos. Solos, finalmente estaban solos.

Changmin subió las escaleras con el menor en brazos, rígido de los pies a la cabeza, pero no es como si pudiese hacer otra cosa en su situación. Al llegar al segundo piso se detuvo al principio del pasillo, prologando tanto el silencio que Minho señalo inseguro la puerta de la habitación a la que deberían dirigirse. Minho empujo la puerta y prendió las luces cuando ingresaron pues Changmin seguía sin tener la intención de bajarlo, pero eso cambio en cuanto vieron el lugar, ambos se quedaron libidos.

—Vaya… —atino a decir Changmin soltando a Minho de la impresión.

Varios aceites y esencias rodeaban la cama matrimonial, pétalos de rosas adornaban la colcha y formaban un camino hacia el baño, donde Changmin encontró Champagne, un postre afrodisíaco y la tina llena de agua tibia dispuesta para hacer de todo menos tomar un baño.

—¿Por qué esa mujer hizo todo esto?

Minho lo miro y se rasco la frente con nerviosismo.

—Vera, la señora Rye es algo así como el ama de llaves, ha estado ayudándome desde el principio y bueno siempre ha creído que en verdad nosotros estamos enamorados.

—¿Y por qué creería algo así? —pregunto Changmin de repente bastante fastidiado.

—Porque es más fácil fingir que eres feliz a explicar que el resto de tu vida ha sido planeado como un contrato por tus padres.

Changmin le dio la espalda y se encerró en el baño, lo menos que necesitaba era sentirse más y más culpable, primero su madre y ahora él ¿Qué seguía?

Ignoro por completo la tina y tomo una ducha rápida  en la regadera, aunque se demoro bastante sentado en el retrete pensando cual sería la mejor forma de actuar. Recordaba las palabras de su padre, sabía que Minho no tenía ningún gramo de culpa, pero lo frustraba su actitud apesadumbrada y complaciente, ya no luchaba, solo se resignaba.

Después de casi una hora de meditaciones que no lo llevarían a ningún lado se levanto de su sitio y encontró un par de pijamas de franela en una repisa, ambas aparentemente nuevas. Tomo el que era de su talla y se enfundo en el, saliendo en silencio hacia la habitación con una toalla sobre los hombros.

Gracias al cielo todas esas cosas extrañas se habían ido al fin, a excepción de Minho que estaba sentado dándole la espalda con un suéter de lana encima de su pijama mientras observaba absorto su mano izquierda, el anillo probablemente.

Ambos hubieran querido que las cosas fuesen distintas, pero lo único que les quedaba por delante era acostumbrarse lo más pronto posible a sus nuevas vidas. Changmin miro la cama y a Minho respectivamente, nervioso y asustado, carraspeo y Minho respingo sin voltearse a verlo.

—Buenas noches —dijo Changmin metiéndose apresurado a las mantas, sintiendo estragos en el estomago, aunque Minho no estaba pasándolo mejor precisamente. Tomo un gran cobertor y se recostó en su lado de la cama, lo más pegado a la orilla que le fue posible, apago la lámpara de noche y…

—Buenas noches —dijo, aunque ninguno durmió inmediatamente. Changmin no habría podido de cualquier forma ni aunque hubiese querido. Esos leves suspiros y suaves sollozos le perforaron los oídos, él mismo se vio incapaz de contener un par de lágrimas que escaparon sin control de sus ojos, le dolió la traición de un amor que creía sincero, también dolió la imposición de otro que lo único que  despertaba en él era puro resentimiento y esa maldita duda de si llegarían o no a ser felices y lentamente una luz de esperanza, una esperanza que creyó perdida empezó a cobrar fuerza en su interior. Porque eso no tendría que durar para siempre, no si no había un hijo de por medio; Y obviamente no lo habría, no estaba en sus planes y por lo que parecía en los de Minho tampoco empezar algún tipo de acercamiento, quizás cuando todo eso acabara, a lo mejor, él podría empezar una verdadera y feliz vida, sino con Yoo Hee con cualquier otra persona.

La ilusión exploto en su pecho, ¿A quién engañaba? porque aunque estuviera más que enfurecido y dolido, él estaba enamorado de ella. No podías des enamorarte de un día para otro y haría todo lo posible para que su relación con Minho no progresara, no importaba si tenía que hacer que lo odiara o romperlo trozo a trozo, no podía resignarse, les demostraría a sus padres que esa boda era un error y a Minho…

Minho era lo suficientemente complaciente para soportarlo al menos 3 años. Lo sentía por él, pero su felicidad estaba en juego.

Cuando el amanecer llego lo hizo también el sueño, pero los animados gritos de la señora Rye, les indicaron en cambio que era hora de levantarse. Los dos suspiraron a la vez y Minho fue el primero en salir de la habitación, Changmin ni siquiera quiso mirarlo ¿Para qué?

***

Estaban sentados de extremo a extremo, Minho se había aseado en un cuarto de baño independiente al final del segundo piso y Changmin durmió 30 minutos antes de decidir levantarse.

Changmin se dijo así mismo que no lo miraría pero, una vez que lo había hecho, fue imposible dejar de hacerlo, parecía que había envejecido al menos 4 años en esa noche, pero siendo justos el no lucía para nada mejor.

El aceite de la sartén chirriando a causa de las salchichas lo distrajo de su autocompasiva nube de depresión y se sentó correctamente bebiendo con avidez el café negro que la señora Rye amablemente le había preparado con una sonrisa picara en el rostro, seguía imaginando que el cansancio se debía a otra cosa, si supiera…

—Vamos Minho, despierta mi amor, hay una ración doble para que recuperes energía. ¡Ah la vitalidad del amor! Solo debes ser más cuidadoso con la intensidad del cariño, no es bueno que llores —aconsejo Rye mientras Minho sonreía apenado.

—No crea que voy a contarle algo solo por este pequeño soborno, lo que pasa entre Changmin ah y yo se queda entre nosotros —dijo en un tono risueño y ligeramente enamoriscado que hizo que Changmin sintiera bastante presión manando de Minho para que lo ayudara a sacar a flote la mentira.

—Pequeño envidioso, solo estoy preocupada por ustedes. ¡Ah! La primera vez es tan maravillosa —exclamó con dulzura, sonriendo como si rememorara viejos tiempos, sacando sonrisas suaves de Minho—. El amor es lo más grandioso del mundo, pero es aún más hermoso cuando encuentras esa persona especial con la cual decides pasar el resto de tu vida. ¿No lo cree así Changmin ah?

El aludido se limito a beber más café, encogiéndose sutilmente de hombros.

—No le haga caso Rye shii, Changmin ah es tímido y gruñón cuando no duerme lo suficiente. Solo necesita…

—Minho, pero eso también es culpa tuya, debes cuidar de tu esposo con amor y devoción y adelantarte a sus necesidades —Enumero la mujer mientras Changmin frotaba sus ojos para intentar despejarse, estaba de mal humor y el parloteo de esa mujer estaba crispándole los nervios y Minho, él estaba haciendo que su molestia rápidamente incrementara, sonriendo, hablando de él como si lo conociera, fingiendo que era feliz, que estaba perdidamente enamorado, que Changmin era el príncipe perfecto, la mejor persona con la que pudo haberse casado. Por favor.

— _¡Los niños!_

Changmin volvió a prestar atención tras el último grito de la mujer y levanto la mirada viendo el rostro de Minho colorearse profusamente al ser consciente de su atención.

—¿Cuáles niños? —pregunto Changmin cuando la señora Rye coloco el plato con su almuerzo frente a él, oyéndola reír con una histriónica candidez.

—Ajumma decía que si estaba en nuestros planes tener un hijo pronto. Ya sabes porque aún sigo en la universidad.

Changmin lanzo una sonrisa sarcástica y entrelazo sus manos apoyando su mentón en ellas.

—Qué curioso Minho, ni si quiera sabía que continuabas en la universidad. ¿Cuántos años tienes para empezar? ¿20? ¿21? —pregunto con sorna viendo al  hombre frente a él perder el color del rostro y mirar de reojo a la señora Rye quien lo miraba con expectación e intriga, claramente confundida.

—Changmin ah, ¿No crees que es muy temprano para tú humor negro? —pregunto nerviosamente rogándole con los ojos que se detuviera, que por favor no lo hiciera.

—¿Mi humor? Pensé que eras tú quien estaba haciendo bromas de mal gusto —señalo con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro—. ¿Hijos? —cuestionó hiriente mientras Minho parpadeaba y mordía sus labios acongojado.

—¿Cuándo nos conocimos ayer? ¿Cuándo apenas y se tú nombre? ¿¡Crees que es un maldito cuento de hadas!? —grito levantándose violentamente de la mesa tirando a raja voz la charola con su desayuno. La señora Rye se cubrió la boca asustada y permaneció inmóvil en un rincón de la cocina mientras Minho se encogía en sí mismo, sujetando fuertemente sus manos sobre su regazo para que dejaran de temblar.

—Señora Rye… ¿Cómo debería decirle? —pregunto irónico mirando a Minho indiferente—. Nuestro matrimonio es… Bueno… —suspiro frotándose el rostro con sarcasmo—. Ni s quiera es un matrimonio, es un contrato para que su familia y mi familia se hagan más ricas. Lo conocí ayer y este pequeño tonto le dijo a todo el mundo que estábamos completamente enamorados, porque es más práctico creer en una fantasía que aceptar la realidad en la que nos han impuesto vivir ¿No es así Minho? —inquirió con falsa tristeza—. ¿No es cierto que solo le has contado mentiras sobre mí? ¿Qué has idealizado a alguien que no existe? ¿A alguien que tenía una novia e iba a casarse con ella?

Ese fue el golpe final de Changmin, no tenía por qué contarle la historia completa, solo quería hacerle daño y estaba esperando la reacción del menor ¿Lo golpearía?

Minho sintió el despreció y el golpe de la realidad sacudirlo de los pies a la cabeza, se rompió, pedazo a pedazo, todo lo que era desapareció, y lloro, porque al menos uno de los dos sabia en serio que era estar enamorado y no lo había creído solamente por palabras falsas que no significaban nada.

—Lo siento —sollozo con la voz rota, roto, roto ¡ROTO!

—Por favor, dios… perdóname, por favor… —suplico enterrando el rostro en la mesa con las manos fuertemente entrelazadas—. D-discúlpame… Lo siento tanto… Yo no quería…ellos dijeron que…Que ella y-y tú…perdón, perdóname… —sollozo, transformando ese quejido en un doloroso jadeo, constante y bajo, impregnado de dolor, arrepentimiento y culpa. La señora Rye pareció salir de su letargo y tomo a Minho por los hombros sacándolo de ahí, necesitaba aire, parecía a punto de morirse, lloraba con tanta desolación, como si hubiese sido él quien perdió su corazón con esa boda, cuando no había ni una razón para pensar aquello cuando solo había hablado de Changmin por meses ¿o sí?

Shim quedo plantado en medio de la cocina viendo el jugo de naranja que Minho estaba bebiendo escurrir sobre el desastre del piso. Se llevo una mano temblorosa a la boca y suspiro, tragando amargo. Nadie le había dicho lo siento después de lo que Yoo Hee le hizo, ni sus padres, ni sus amigos, ni nadie…

Nadie había pensado en él, todos asumieron que estaba bien, que no necesitaba que alguien recordara que también sentía…

—También _lo siento... —s_ usurro a la nada inclinándose despacio para empezar a recoger los vidrios rotos, como su corazón, como su alma.

¿Por qué no simplemente dejaba de sentir ya? No se dañaría él y obviamente tampoco dañaría a nadie más, porque era claro que mientras él y Minho estuvieran juntos dolor era lo único que ambos se provocarían.

***

El despacho le gustaba, era amplio, elegante y además solo suyo. Su padre le dio una semana libre, pero no estaba bien, era demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada, así que después de organizar sus cosas, conocer un poco más el vecindario, observar a su compañero de habitación y limitarse a recibir el cordial y frío trato de la señora Rye, como algo menos que la servidumbre cuando sabía que no lo era, había decidido regresar a su trabajo. Minho descanso un par de días, pero también había decidido regresar a sus actividades cualesquiera que estas fueran, al menos parecía distraerse cuando salía de esa casa y ya no había ninguna necesidad de fingir que eran un amoroso matrimonio, a penas y se veían e incluso se limitaban a comer sin hablar cuando no podían seguir saltándose las comidas sin recibir una reprimenda de la señora Rye, quien seguía mirándose algo culpable. Probablemente por lo imprudente y falta de tacto que había actuado al principio.

Esa mañana el aroma a huevos con tocino y café recién hecho removió la tripas de Changmin, no era algo que pudiera controlar, pero siempre cedía ante las protestas de su estomago por más mínimas que estas fueran, además la señora Rye ya se había tardado en llamarlo, por lo cual le evitaría la fatiga y bajaría para evitar que la tensión que tenía que soportar creciera con un estridente grito innecesario.

—Buenos días —dijo como si nada entrando a la cocina de prisa, sin mediar la conmoción que le causo la imagen que capto al ver a Minho en esa posición.

—H-Hola.

Y como siempre que Changmin lo sorprendía hizo puño su mano izquierda y la escondió, como si Changmin no supiera ya que había estado observando el anillo con esa especie de fanatismo que le ponía nervioso.

—¿Donde está la señora Rye? ¿Por qué estas usando un mandil? —pregunto por inercia, sabiendo que probablemente no le gustaría saber nada al respecto.

—Es su día libre, la tensión estaba alterando sus nervios, así que por eso estoy cocinando. Hay café, pan tostado y huevos con tocino y arroz —dijo como si eso explicara todo cuando sabía que no explicaba nada, absolutamente nada.

—Ah…

Fue todo lo que pudo decir Changmin, aterrado porque Minho se veía como un recién casado, con el mandil, la mueca azorada, la cocina, el desayuno ¡TODO!

—Bueno hoy regreso a mi trabajo, buen provecho —explico de camino al refrigerador por un yogurt, ignorando a propósito la mesa predispuesta para dos.

—Claro —jadeo Minho para sí mismo aventando el sartén con los huevos al fregadero, quitándose en el proceso el mandil mientras agarraba su mochila y se apresuraba en salir rápidamente de la casa.

Changmin se dijo así  mismo que no debía sentirse mal, él no se lo pidió después de todo, si quería jugar a que ambos tenían un rol en esa relación era su problema, no el de Changmin aunque nada pudo hacer cuando tomo un poco de la comida olvidada en el sartén.

—Esta buena…

Pero no agregó nada más. Revisando si las llaves del gas estaban cerradas correctamente se retiro a la sala por su saco, las llaves del auto y un par de documentos que tenía que revisar, pero le llamo la atención un paquete mal cubierto sobresalir de debajo de la mesa de centro, como si hubiese sido oculto aprisa.

Se inclino y retiro una especie de cuadro el cual miro con curiosidad y le dio un par de vueltas ocasionando que un pequeño trozo de papel resbalara de dentro de la envoltura.

“ _Hola cariño es para la pared de la sala._

_Te amo._

_Ha Jin Umma_ ”

Changmin ya se había olvidado de ella e incluso le pareció raro que no llegara a amenazarlo después de arruinar la linda fantasía idílica de su pequeño hijo, pero no le dio más importancia suponiendo que Minho no diría nada. Tan predecible. Era de esas personas que prefería soportar toda la carga el solo para no preocupar a nadie cuando ese tipo de acciones hacían que todo el mundo se preocupara más.

Quito el papel con aire distraído y casi tiene un paro cardiaco. Era una foto de los dos, la foto de la boda siendo más específicos. Y la realidad lo golpeo repentinamente. Un sudor frío lo recorrió entero antes de desplomarse horrorizado sobre el sofá.

Estaba casado. Casado con un chico. Con un hombre que se veía bien a su lado. Con Minho, quien aún iba a la universidad. Quien le acababa de preparar el desayuno. A quien había hecho llorar y acababa de despreciar.

Changmin maldijo en voz baja asimilando lo que había ocurrido la última semana, pues su cerebro parecía que había bloqueado todo lo que había implicado a Minho y su boda. Pero viendo la fotografía allí, tan tangible, tan real. Era incapaz de negarse a sí mismo lo que había pasado, era incapaz de seguir fingiendo que no le importaba. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ponerse a llorar como un niño al darse cuenta cuan estúpido y egoísta había sido por sobre todo con él mismo, como si actuando como un bastardo frío y sin corazón las cosas cambiarían, Yoo Hee aparecería y le diría que lo siente, la perdonaría y todo el dolor que le había causado sería borrado automáticamente. Joder había actuado como un niño imbécil, un niño al que le rompieron el corazón y se desquitaba con el mundo entero.

_“Lo siento…”_

Changmin quiso haber actuado menos cegado por su rabia e intentar ser más comprensivo, en medio de ese cuarto vacío, supo que lo quisiera o no Minho era ahora parte de su vida y de su familia. No podía quererlo. Pero al menos podía incluirse en ese mundo, que aunque ninguno había pedido ahora formaba parte de los dos.

Antes de salir decidió colgar la fotografía, sin razón aunque pareciera solo una broma cruel y de mal gusto.

La vida tenía que seguir, solo o con Minho, todo tenía que seguir su rumbo. Aunque aceptarlo para sí mismo era más fácil que llevarlo a cabo en realidad.

***

Minho estaba extraño desde el día que se encontró esa fotografía colgada en medio de la sala, cuando había estado seguro que él la había dejado escondida fuera del alcance de cualquiera, a Changmin le habría gustado ver la expresión de Minho pero cuando regreso ya era bastante tarde y solo lo vio dormido en el sofá. Ya no dormían juntos pero sabía que eso era lo mejor, el menor lo observaba con una mezcla de cautela y temor que hacían que Changmin se sintiera como un marido golpeador, por más dramático y bizarro que eso llegase a sonar.

La señora Rye había vuelto a algo de su carácter jovial y Changmin intentaba ser al menos cordial, así ya no se sentiría mal cuando le entregara sus trajes recién lavados.

La puerta principal se abrió en silencio y escucho los pasos lentos y cargados de Minho avanzar por el pasillo, como un gato. Venía envuelto en un abrigo enorme, traía una palestina cubriéndole parte del rostro y un sombrero negro puesto de forma descuidada. Parecía un tonto y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello. Lo único distinto eran los anteojos de marco grueso, que no sabía que usaba, y el hecho de que se veía angustiado leyendo un pedazo de papel fino y que había estado cuidadosamente doblado en ese sobre crema que no le causo un buen presentimiento porque su nombre estaba impreso en él.

—¿Quién te dio derecho de leer correspondencia ajena?

Minho se asusto y volvió a verlo de esa forma que a Changmin hacía preguntarse que clase de asesino serial parecía.

—N-No es ajena. También es mía —dijo apresurado—. Es la invitación para una boda —exclamo pesaroso queriendo desaparecer—. La boda de esa mujer,  Yoo Hee.

Changmin se levanto como impulsado por un resorte y le arrebato el afeminado y poco elegante trozo de papel, era fino pero sin nada de buen gusto, o eso le parecía a él mientras lo tocaba y leía hasta llegar a niveles de indignación que hacían a su pecho subir y bajar.

Tal descaro, tal falta de vergüenza y tacto. ¿No conocía la dignidad? Y más aún, atreverse a invitarlo a él y a Minho, como su esposo tal cual y anexar esa frívola felicitación que sabía rayaba en el sarcasmo por “el matrimonio de los ahora, señores Shim”. Para empezar ¿Cómo se había enterado?

Que hipocresía, ya le había roto el corazón, acababa de romperle todas las ilusiones que le quedaban y además acababa de rebajar a Minho a un juego cruel y sucio al invitarlo también, poniéndolo en un sitio y aún nivel que no le correspondían cuando lo único que buscaba era restregarle a Changmin a la cara, que ella sí era feliz, que si estaba enamorada y que no lo necesitaba con ninguna de sus cualidades. Lo que hizo que se preguntara ¿Qué había hecho para ganarse su desprecio?, ya que para empezar ni se había detenido a meditar que todo lo que le había pasado podría ser culpa suya.

—Oiga… —dijo Minho sin una expresión definida en su rostro—. Sé que, si  pudiese haber elegido yo habría encabezado la lista de los no prospectos y esa mujer habría caminado a su lado, probablemente hasta el fin del mundo, así que… Me gustaría asistir.

La cara de Changmin se endureció, era el vivo retrato de la incredulidad y la incomprensión. Pero ignorando de súbito la molestia alzo una mano para pasársela por el pelo, acción que se quedo a medias cuando Minho se agazapo en el rincón junto al refrigerador como un rayo. Rodo los ojos y bufo saliendo de la cocina hacia su despacho, quería hablar con su padre. Él lo ayudaría, él sabría qué hacer, siempre sabía.

***

— _Asiste_.

— ¿¡Qué!? Papá, ¿Estas consciente de todo lo que implica?

— _Por supuesto, pero tienes que ir. La muchachita aún sigue siendo la sobrina del primo del dueño de las financieras Kwon. Sería un desaire._

—¿Un desaire? ¿¡Un desaire!?

— _Changmin, querías mi consejo y te lo estoy dando. A Minho le caerá bien el ambiente de una fiesta, además es una buena oportunidad para que los vean juntos en ese tipo de eventos. ¡Y por el amor a tú madre! Que yo sé que es mucho, controla esa lengua tuya. Tienes que darle gracias a dios, que aún no te ha visto, pero sigue tan molesta que es capaz de ir a aporrearte y llevar a Ha Jin como referí ¿Me entiendes?_

 Changmin suspiro y se masajeo el puente de la nariz, botando la invitación sobre su escritorio.

—Está bien padre, gracias por tu ayuda.

— _De nada muchacho cuando quieras, dale un beso a Minho de parte de tu madre y un abrazo grande por parte mía. Cuando tengan tiempo, nos gustaría cenar con ustedes._

—Sí papá, puedo dar el mensaje pero nada de contacto de verdad.

El suspiro cansado al otro lado de la línea lo saco de balance, pero espero a que su papá se explicara.

— _No seas tan frío, ambos son como cachorros y el contacto físico usualmente transmite mejor, aquello que no se puede expresar con palabras. Solo déjalo acercarse, ya que sé que tú no lo harás. Podrías encontrarte con un buen amigo. Buenas noches._

—Que grosero, me colgó —gruño Changmin arrojándose sobre un pequeño sofá de dos plazas de cuero dispuesto a relajarse, o al menos ese había sido el objetivo hasta que un suave toque a la puerta lo hizo erguirse de nuevo, dejando caer la cabeza entre las piernas murmurando un suave “adelante”

—Siento interrumpir —dijo Minho ingresando a paso lento con una taza de café entre las manos. Changmin no respondió ni lo miro pero lo percibió hincarse a su lado y colocar en el piso la taza con el café.

—Disculpa, sobre lo de hace un momento, fue solo un arrebato, no quiero asistir. Si no hubieses estado en la cocina probablemente habría tirado el papel a la basura.

Changmin levanto el rostro y lo miro a través de la mano que le cubría el rostro. Minho torció un poco el gesto e incluso se veía apenado, llevaba el cabello húmedo así que eso quería decir que acababa de ducharse porque otra vez dormiría en el sillón.

—Bu-bueno tal vez no la habría tirado, solo digo…—dijo tomando una gran bocanada de aire acercando una mano temblorosa hasta posarla algo inseguro sobre su rodilla—. Que ya no sé ni que quiero decir… Buenas noches.

—Si bueno, no importa porque ahora los dos tenemos que ir, gracias por sugerirlo en primer lugar y hacerme llamar a mi padre. Tarado, al menos trajiste café —parloteó al verlo irse y encontrarse solo de nuevo. Le dio un trago al café y no paró hasta que se lo termino. Era bueno y estaba perfecto, era usual que solo su madre recibiera ese calificativo, pero como no quería seguir pensando en por qué Minho hacía un café perfecto, se acostó de nuevo y se regodeo toda la noche en su miseria, había descubierto que era bueno para eso, y que además se sentía patéticamente bien consigo mismo. Ya se le ocurriría que hacer. Después de todo, esa cosa sería dentro de un mes y medio. Claro que podía pensar en algo.

***

Si pensó, pero cada idea que le atravesaba la cabeza era más y más descabellada que la anterior, por eso cuando Minho entro a su habitación por algo de ropa y se lo encontró pulcramente arreglado siendo un sábado por la mañana solo soltó la bomba como venía estado haciendo cada que la presión era mucho más grande de lo que podía soportar.

—Vamos a una boda Minho, alístate.

Un sinfín de matices atravesó el rostro de Minho en menos de medio segundo y asintió para nada sorprendido por lo que Changmin le acababa de decir.

— ¿Sí?

—Si Changmin ah. Supuse que iríamos al notar que la fecha se acercaba y usted estaba más y más irritable. La señora Rye compro un regalo. No sé que es pero puede irlo poniendo en el auto esta en la alacena bajo la escalera. —Le indico desabrochando lentamente su camisa de franela rumbo al armario provocando un estremecimiento involuntario en Changmin, haciéndolo tragar duro.

—S-Si. —Carraspeo Changmin intentando no sonar tan tonto—Claro, bajo la escalera. Te espero en el auto. —Minho volvió a asentir cubierto a medias esperando que terminara de irse ya. Los dos habían establecido bastante claramente sus limites de privacidad desde el inició, por eso le lanzo una mirada interrogante al ver que se quedaba parado en medio de la habitación sin dejar de verlo.

—Bajo la escalera. —Volvió a murmurar Minho viéndolo saltar graciosamente y salir de dos zancadas acompañado de un sonoro portazo.

Negó para sí y termino de cambiarse, bostezando ruidosamente, le dolía la espalda y sabía que ese día sería largo, intenso y desgastante. De solo pensarlo le empezaba el dolor de cabeza.

***

Minho entro al auto y se acurruco en un abrigo blanco. Era un lluvioso día de Junio y Changmin debía admitir que el blanco le sentaba bien, como el aroma a cítricos que queriendo y no, se había terminado impregnado en sus ropas al compartir el mismo sitio, en prácticamente todo lo que hacían y no solo el lugar en el cual guardaban sus ropas.

En menos de 20 minutos de viaje Minho se había quedado dormido y Changmin miro lo exhausto que lucía, suponía que dormir en su sofá y con esa altura no debería ser lo más cómodo del mundo, pero rápidamente se olvido de ello al escuchar una especie de ronroneo salir de esos labios que protruían infantilmente. Nunca se había tomado el tiempo de observarlo dormir pero era muy divertido y la siguiente media hora de viaje fue de risas contenidas y resoplidos agudos por las caras tan raras y deformes que Minho hacía al dormir.

—Qué bonito día —siseo Minho con evidente sarcasmo, al bajar del auto, pues parecía que el cielo se caía a pedazos, adormilado abrió un paraguas transparente lo suficientemente amplio como para cubrirlos a los dos, el cual tomo Changmin una vez a su lado, distinguiendo a un par de “amigos en común”, suyos y de Yoo Hee fuera de la iglesia que empezaron a murmurar apenas verlos.

—Vamos apresúrate, hay que entrar ya —ordenó Changmin tomándolo con fuerza del brazo, prácticamente arrastrándolo fuera de esas miradas chismosas e inquisitivas. Minho se mordió los labios y volvió a tomar un respiro interno. Changmin se veía tan devastado y todo el mundo los miraba como si no debiesen estar ahí, como si ellos tuvieran la culpa de las acciones de esa mujer que egoísta había jugado con los sentimientos de Changmin y descarada, los hubiese invitado. Aunque eso solo lo sabían ellos dos y por eso todo el mundo los miraba de esa manera.

Llegaron a una banca vacía casi al centro de la iglesia, Changmin coloco el paraguas en una esquina discreta y se sentó en automático mientras Minho se persignaba escuchando el eco del recinto golpetear con fuerza en sus oídos de manera familiar. Últimamente iba mucho a la iglesia cuando necesitaba pensar, era seguro que sería un sitio silencioso y en el que nadie te juzgaría, hasta ese instante claro.

Lentamente la iglesia se fue llenando por completo y Changmin tuvo el gusto de sonreír con cinismo hacia los padres de Yoo Hee, cuando les presento a Minho como su esposo. Al  parecer ese niño sí que era un buen partido, no se le había ocurrido que tendría algo de utilidad, pero esas caras al alejarse le provocaron una retorcida satisfacción y le sonrió a Minho como si fuese su trofeo particular, haciéndolo sentir peor que cuando dijo que era insuficiente.

El sonido del órgano silencio a la multitud en un instante y todo el mundo se puso de pie mientras el novio tomaba apresurado su lugar frente al altar y todo el mundo se giraba hacia la puerta en la que la novia, a pesar de la lluvia, el frío y los nervios lucía hermosa sujeta al brazo de su padre.

Minho tomo inseguro la mano de Changmin cuando la marcha nupcial pareció sofocarlo y la novia se encontraba cada vez más cerca del altar. Fue un fugaz instante en el que Changmin y Yoo Hee cruzaron sus miradas, diciendo todo y nada, lo suficientemente alto y silencioso como para ambos saber que ese capítulo de sus vidas debía cerrarse de inmediato. Porque Changmin estaba ya casado y afirmando de forma casi dolorosa la mano de Minho contra sí. Porque Yoo Hee estaba a punto de casarse y la esperaba en el altar otro que no era él. Eso era suficiente para saber que todo lo que alguna vez existió y pudo haber existido entre los dos acababa de desaparecer.

Changmin aprovecho la conmoción cuando el padre les indico volver a sentarse y se soltó apurado de Minho, tomo el paraguas y camino presuroso hacia la salida. Minho se levanto en silencio y empezó a correr tras él, sin esperar que un fuerte agarre frenara su andar.

 —¿Minho? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Siwon hyung? ¿¡Cuándo!? ¿¡Por qué no fuiste!? —pregunto Minho sorprendido conforme las incógnitas aparecieron en su cabeza, sin nada de coherencia por supuesto al ver la cara que Siwon había puesto tras escucharlo.

—¿Minho? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué te pasa? —cuestionó una voz suave tras Siwon haciendo que Minho se girara a verlo.

—¡Chulie!

Minho era un completo caos de emociones pero decidió que lo primordial en ese momento era Changmin así que sin poder explicarse salió corriendo de la iglesia en medio de la lluvia viendo a Changmin correr hasta donde había dejado el auto estacionado. La lluvia era tan recia que Minho tenía algunas dificultades para ver, por eso lo tomo desprevenido una sombra que por unos segundos corrió a su igual y después lo empujo por el hombro desestabilizándolo lo suficiente para que terminara por irse de bruces contra un charco de lodo. La figura que lo rebaso era alta y algo imponente, aún estaba lejos del auto pero Minho lo vislumbro alcanzando a Changmin mientras lo sacudía con violencia por los hombros sin dejarlo irse.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto un hombre de tez pálida inclinándose a su lado, cubriéndolo con el paraguas mientras miraba ansioso hacia el lugar en el que Changmin y ese otro hombre discutían.

—Si…pero tengo que…

—¡Minho! —grito Siwon antes de llegar a su lado y levantarlo sin esfuerzo alguno, abrazándolo a su cuerpo para que tuviera un punto de apoyo.

—Oh, parece que se han calmado —dijo la voz del atractivo hombre de tez pálida mientras miraba al frente, haciendo que tanto Siwon como Minho miraran hacia el mismo lugar.

Changmin los miro y le murmuro algo al sujeto que lo retenía en un abrazo aparentemente amigable antes de empujarlo y subirse al auto iracundo.

—¡Changmin espera! —grito Minho zafándose del agarre de Siwon corriendo dispuesto a detener el auto con su cuerpo si era necesario, pero Changmin no se detuvo y el sujeto que había estado con él se abalanzo sobre Minho para quitarlo del camino.

Ambos cayeron al suelo en medio de un chapoteo ruidoso y un golpe seco mientras el auto de Changmin se encargaba de terminar de empaparlos.

—¡Dios Yunho! ¿¡Están bien!?

Yunho se incorporo al escuchar el grito de Jaejoong y se apresuró en revisar a Minho quien estaba inconsciente, empapado y con un golpe en la cabeza que empezaba a sangrar profusamente.

Mientras tanto Changmin se alejaba, sin mirar atrás ni pensar en nadie.

Solo y miserable. Porque esa historia a la que le habría gustado aferrarse acababa de terminarse, colapsar, romperse, evaporarse y ni siquiera sabía cómo enfrentarlo.

|~Continuará~|


	3. Capítulo III | Consejos & Familia | Two hearts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo originalmente publicado, el 17 de Septiembre del 2012 en tsuki-yaoi.blogspot.mx  
> Trabajo editado el 06 de Marzo de 2017

Cuando Minho despertó era martes. Estaba en una habitación que claramente no era suya porque para empezar ni tenía una habitación propia, pero por sobre toda las cosas, era martes. Él odiaba los martes. No sabía porque, pero como los odiaba.

—Little frog, Good Morning!

¡Oh, Dios! Minho conocía esa voz y era tan ruidosa y aguda pero la había extrañado tanto.

—¿Cuántos meses?

—Cuatro y medio. Es extraño que lo hayas notado, mi Siwie dice que aún no se nota.

—Diva, ¿Crees que Siwie va a llamarte gordo de forma indirecta con las hormonas revolucionadas?

—No abuses pequeño bastardo podrás haber tenido una contusión pero estas más impertinente que de costumbre y eso no evitara que te golpee —Minho soltó una risa adolorido y se removió sintiendo una punzada aguda empezar en la cabeza y regarse por todos lados como la pólvora, estaba molido. Literalmente.

—También te quiero mucho, también los extrañe demasiado y no voy a perdonarlos por no haber ido a mi boda.

—¿Amor? —cuestionó Chul irónico y algo deprimido.

—Cierto, no habrían dejado que me casara en primer lugar. Con mayor razón no voy a perdonarlos nunca ¿Qué pasó?

—Es lo que Siwon y yo queremos saber. Tus padres nos mandan fuera por trabajo un par de meses y cuando volvemos, estas casado con un infeliz que al parecer iba a casarse con la novia de otra boda. Impensable ¿No?

—No del todo ¿Dónde está Siwon hyung? —preguntó incorporándose un poco en la cama haciendo espacio para que Heechul se sentará a su lado y Minho pudiera acurrucarse sobre su regazo.

—Ha ido por un poco de jugo y tostadas con mermelada, este renacuajo me quiere gordo y feo. Lo juro —Minho rio quedito y suspiro.

—Creo que los enviaron lejos a propósito, estos meses han sido un infierno hyung. Yo tenía miedo y no podía hablar con nadie y las iglesias eran el único sitio seguro al que podía ir porque si no me daba de baja este semestre en la universidad era posible que no pasará ni una materia y me expulsarían de cualquier forma y mamá y papá no querían que yo volviera a casa aunque él no me quisiera tener cerca y yo-

—Minho, cariño, respira profundo. Cálmate y ordena tus ideas mientras vuelve Siwon. Queremos saber todo desde el principio y no te preocupes por tus padres. Siwon los mantendrá lejos con ayuda de mis suegros, al parecer tampoco fueron requeridos y ya sabes cómo es mami suegra con los desaires. Estarás bien con nosotros el tiempo suficiente para que te recuperes y pensemos la manera más adecuada para asesinar a Shim Changmin sin levantar sospechas, así podrás heredar todo el seguro de vida ¿No es una idea genial? ¡Mira incluso lo investigue! —dijo haciendo revolotear frente a Minho un folder de un grueso considerable.

—Hyung, deja de molestar a Kang In, Teukie va a enojarse.

—Pues no me importa, tú eres mi primo político favorito y también lo serás de mi bebé, así que era lo menos que podía hacer —explicó riendo con fascinación.

—Te cae bien la maternidad, estas todo esponjadito hyung.

—¿Verdad ranita? —pregunto Siwon desde la puerta con dos charolas enormes repletas de comida que las 3 personas dentro de la habitación apreciaron eufóricamente.

—Por supuesto que sí, Siwie ah también a ti te cae bien la maternidad. 

El aludido se rio al acercarse y Heechul se apresuró en darle un gran y bochornoso beso antes de arrebatarle una charola de las manos indicándole el otro lado de la cama. Minho sintió un pinchacito de celos porque él habría esperado que su vida pudiese ser así antes de encontrarse en el infierno en el que actualmente vivía, pero tenerlos ahora ahí supondría una gran mejoría a la situación, lo sabía porque ellos siempre habían estado de su lado. Y así Minho se soltó a hablar, por horas. Entre improperios, aspavientos, reclamos, sollozos, miedos, decepciones, una que otra risa y esa certeza de que ya no estaba solo, que era la sensación más cálida y familiar que había sentido en meses.

Gracias Dios.

***

—¡Cristo! ¿Changmin qué te ha pasado?

—Jaejoong ya te echaba de menos. Y a tu histeria también —murmuro con unos lentes oscuros que aun así dejaban entrever la hinchazón de su rostro y todo el labio partido que continuaba sangrando encima de la camisa y el traje mal colocados y arrugados.

—Cierra la maldita boca imbécil y dime que te paso. ¡Yunho! —grito con estridencia mirando mal al resto de los empleados que se detenían a observar el deplorable estado de su jefe.

—¡Por Dios! ¡Changmin! —grito Yunho aventando los papeles que traía en la mano nada más verlo, corriendo al baño para sacar de ahí el botiquín y volver apresurado a la oficina de Shim cuando este ya estaba apoyado en su silla sin el saco y con un Jaejoong curioso, pero inútil, examinando las heridas.

—No me mires así Yunho.

— ¿Entonces cómo debo mirarte Changmin?

—Aish, solo cállate.

—Si… bueno… Ustedes pueden pelear todo el día si eso los hace sentir mejor, pero yo quiero saber que te paso, dejando de lado la magulladura, que no es tan grave. Creo que puedo soportarlo todo después de lo de tú boda —dijo Jaejoong acercándose a tomar una gasa y yodo para limpiarle la herida del labio.

—Creo que acabo de conocer a la parte rebelde de la familia Choi ¡Pero yo no sabía que el mastodonte era su primo! —exclamó alterado, ahogando un quejido tras sentir presión sobre la herida.

—¿El primo de Minho? —preguntó Yunho mirando con algo de reproche a Jaejoong.

—Si ¡Y ni empieces a fastidiarme! —se adelantó Changmin a cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle el mayor—. Que tú lo tiraste primero antes de que yo lo fuese a arrollar con el auto, dijo que ya tendría la oportunidad de arreglar eso contigo también.

—Cuando quiera, ni que estuviera manco o estúpido —dijo Jaejoong dándole a Changmin una mirada de circunstancias total mientras Yunho miraba a Jae ofendido por responder por él tan a la ligera—. Como sea, eso no explica porque te golpeo.

Changmin hizo otra mueca de fastidio y se removió incomodo.

—No lo deje entrar a casa por un par de cosas de Minho…

Jae le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente “Continua” y que Changmin no pudo ignorar.

—Puede que haya dicho un par de cosas desagradables sobre Minho también… Que si tomamos en cuenta las circunstancias en las que me conoció y lo que Minho les haya contado, pues es hasta cierto grado entendible.

—Bueno en eso tienes razón y al menos no te pego muy duro, solo te rompió el labio y te amorato una mejilla. Siwon es bastante considerado con la familia y de buenas a primeras ahora es tú primo político. Cualquier otro te habría roto mínimo un brazo por arrollar a su familiar y también dejarlo desmayado en medio de la lluvia con una contusión en la cabeza —exclamó Jaejoong masajeándose la nariz con un cansancio asfixiante. Changmin se había puesto blanco, dicho así estaba preguntándose si no sería buena idea contratar un guardaespaldas.

—Sabía que no era una buena idea aceptar ese viaje tan de improvisto que nos ofrecieron tus padres —gimió Jaejoong con aire culpable.

—Olvídalo Jae, de todas formas ya no podemos hacer nada ahora —dijo Yunho intentando hacerlo notar que con lo que había dicho no estaba mejorando precisamente el ánimo de Changmin.

—Oh, por cierto, ¿Ustedes también van a casarse por acuerdo familiar?

—¡No! —negaron al unísono viéndolo como si el golpe le hubiese afectado más de lo esperado. Changmin suspiro y sonrió.

—Entonces Jae ¿Tú primo si se caso por acuerdo con el mastodonte?

—¡Iuhg! Changmin no me vuelvas a recordar que esa cosa y yo somos familia —dijo Jaejoong quitándose el cabello del rostro con glamorosa indignación—. Pero sí, ellos se casaron de ese modo, ya no recuerdo como rayos se conocieron pero un día se apareció en casa de mis tíos haciéndoles todo un drama sobre que tenía que ser un buen esposo o algo así. Y después se caso con Siwon, creo que en este caso eres tú quien ha sido elegido por los Choi y no al revés, aunque no tengas madera de buen esposo, tienes mucho dinero y eso es la mejor característica que pueden encontrar en un prospecto.

—¡Shim Changmin mueve el culo a mi oficina en este instante!

El poderoso grito de su padre interrumpió el discurso de Jaejoong perforando la gruesa puerta de madera sin ningún problema. Changmin resintió un terrible escalofrío pues su madre debería estar esperándolo también ahí, por lo que creyó prudente encomendarle su alma a algún santo antes de hacer caso a esa orden.

—No te preocupes Changmin, nosotros vamos contigo —dijo Yunho palmeando con fuerza su hombro—. Si alguien tiene la culpa de todo, esos son tus padres.

***

—¿¡Por qué te empeñas en hacernos esto justo ahora Minho!? —grito Ha Jin iracunda, dejando que los nudillos se le volvieran blancos de la presión que hacía al mantener las manos quietas.

—Ha Jin, por favor cálmese y siéntese o le juro por mi hijo o hija que voy a echarla a patadas de mi casa. Ha gritado los últimos 15 minutos sin dejarnos explicar nada y ni siquiera ha preguntado por qué Minho luce así, en cambio se ha esforzado en lastimarlo más —dijo Heechul con la poca calma que poseía pues el doctor le había dicho que tenía prohibido alterarse.

—Madre por favor, no quiero regresar con él, no puedo… —susurro Minho sintiendo que lo abofeteaba por tercera vez solo que la persona de quien menos habría esperado una intervención no lo permitió. Changmin entro como un huracán a la habitación, acompañado por Siwon y sus padres quienes observaban todo desde la puerta.

—No se atreva, ¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo? —siseó Changmin con los dientes apretados, mirando con todo el desprecio que llevaba acumulando desde hacía meses a esa mujer. Changmin gimió incrédulo y se froto el rostro algo acelerado.

—Deje de meterse en lo que no le concierne —dijo tomando a Minho de un brazo sacándolo de ahí, pasando entre sus padres y el tal Siwon para ir a encerrarse en la primera puerta abierta que vio que por suerte fue la cocina.

Minho se desplomo agotado en la mesa y Changmin quedo recargado sobre la puerta viéndolo frotarse el rostro con expresión adolorida, mientras él sentía que todo le dolía también. Algo confundido se encamino al refrigerador y busco a tientas un par de trapos en donde coloco unos cuantos hielos.

Se puso una compresa en la cara y suspiro aliviado, poniéndose al lado de Minho acercó la otra compresa inseguro hacia la mejilla marcada con los dedos de Ha Jin a causa de las bofetadas, sobresaltándolo por el contraste de temperaturas.

—¿Qué le paso en la cara? —pregunto Minho, sintiéndose horrible, había sacado a su madre de quicio, pero no se arrepentía de haberle dicho que era incapaz de logar que Changmin lo quisiera al menos un poco, aún si tuviera toda la eternidad para lograrlo.

—Ah, conocí a tu primo esta mañana… —murmuro con ironía viendo la venda en la cabeza de Minho, pues no imagino que en serio hubiese sido tan grave.

—Lo siento muchísimo, le dije que no!-

—Dios… cállate, cállate, cállate.  ¿No entiendes que debes estar molesto conmigo? —reprocho Changmin aunque con un tono calmado y suave—. Es como se sienten las personas normales, digo no te trato muy bien, te obligue a ir a la boda de mi ex, te has golpeado y has terminado inconsciente sin que a mí me importe un poco. Sin mencionar que también debes estar molesto con tus padres y reprochárselos como lo haría cualquiera con sentido común, en lugar de callarte, agacharte, resignarte y llorar. Pero sinceramente ¿Qué diablos tiene tú madre en la cabeza? Mira, que golpearte en mi lugar es en extremo ridículo. Así que escúchame bien —dijo haciendo que levantara la mirada.

—Yo no puedo quererte. Pero tampoco quiero que vivamos nuestras vidas —se abstuvo de decir 3 años, porque Minho no sabía y no creía que fuese el momento más oportuno para hacerle saber sobre esa última clausula, aunque si eso lo hacía reaccionar tal vez valdría la pena intentarlo, pero ya que no lo conocía tanto prefirió continuar con su discurso—. Amargados y haciéndonos daño el uno al otro, así como tampoco me gustaría que sigas permitiendo que abusen de ti, nadie. Y debes empezar por deshacerte de tú horrible madre, muestra algo de carácter y deja… Debemos dejar de regodearos en nuestra miseria. Si eso te evitaría más conflictos, regresa a la casa cuando quieras, vuelve a tú vida en la universidad el próximo semestre. Si quieres salir con alguien hazlo con cualquiera que te haga sentir bien, yo no voy a ser ningún impedimento —dijo dando un gran suspiro antes de continuar—.Porque eso es lo que yo voy a hacer, podemos vivir juntos pero nuestras vidas no tienen por qué girar en torno al otro si eso no es lo que  deseamos —finalizo Changmin creyendo que haber conversado con Yunho y Jaejoong había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

Minho lo observo detenidamente con un huracán emocional en su interior.

—O sea que vas a acostarte con ese tal Yunho y después tal vez siga ese Jaejoong y después todo aquel que esté dispuesto ¿No? ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir? Lo que Heechul dijo que ibas a decir —dijo en tono abrumado, para nada tranquilo.

Dios, Changmin se sentía tan viejo. Froto su rostro y gimoteo un millón de maldiciones antes de verlo nuevamente a la cara.

—Jaejoong y Yunho son mis amigos, y aunque sea raro ellos mantienen una relación en la que  no me pienso meter por apreció a mi vida. Pero sí, es lo que quise decir en referente a todo lo demás y espero que puedas entenderme y no hacer las cosas más difíciles para ambos.

—¿Y quién me entiende a mi ah? ¿Tú te has preguntado qué es lo que deseo? ¿Qué quiero? Si eso es todo lo que te provoco, todo lo que piensas de mi _¿Entonces por qué me mentiste? —p_ regunto sin refrenar el impulso, a pesar de que le prometió a Hana que no lo haría, saliendo de la habitación al no obtener respuesta, dejando a Changmin contrariado sobre lo que le acababa de decir. ¿Mentir? ¿Sobre qué?

***

Justo un mes después Minho regreso a su casa, bueno la casa de los dos, la que ambos compartían pero a la que no podían llamar hogar. Estaba a unas 3 semanas de regresar a la escuela y había estado viviendo con Siwon y Heechul, su madre seguía enfadada y Hana estaba devastada pero lo había ido a visitar muchas veces aunque ella también estuviese enfadada con Changmin. Minho accedió a que esa tarde realizaran una comida para intentar arreglar las cosas entre los hijos y ambas madres. La compañía de Heechul y Siwon lo había llenado de fortaleza y también de ironías y sarcasmo, Heechul insistía en hacerlo actuar de mala manera porque creía que así aprendería a dejar de quedarse callado.

—¡Minho! ¡Cariño te extrañe tanto! —exclamo Rye shii al verlo atravesar el vestíbulo con una gran mochila a cuestas.

—¡También yo Ajumma! —dijo antes de apartarse y arrojar la mochila aún lado viendo a Changmin bajar a paso tranquilo por las escaleras dedicándole una mirada breve y un suave asentimiento a modo de bienvenida que Minho ni se tomo la molestia de responder—. Pero necesito un favor.

—Lo que quieras Minho.

—¿Puede ir al centro comercial? —pregunto avanzando apresurado a la cocina quitándose el suéter que traía en el camino.

—Por supuesto.

—Me alegro. Necesito un par de cosas que están en esta lista —dijo entregándole un trozo de papel cuidadosamente doblado.

—No hay problema cariño, vuelvo en un rato.

—¡Nee! Señora Rye muchas gracias, voy a empezar a cocinar, más tarde tendremos visitas así que debemos arreglar un poco el jardín, así que vaya con cuidado ¿De acuerdo?

—No te preocupes niño yo me encargo. Nos vemos en un rato

La mujer salió apresurada y se despidió con un gesto enérgico de Changmin quien seguía a mitad de la escalera. Queriendo ignorar que con Minho ahí el ambiente se sentía distinto. Minho empezó a sacar un par de charolas y sartenes, tarareando alegremente, como si estuviera solo, aunque interiormente claramente lo estaba. Saco un frasco de la alacena y Changmin llego a la entrada de la cocina, recargando todo su peso contra el marco de la puerta, cruzando los brazos y observando a Minho pelear con la tapa de la mostaza.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Minho se sobresalto y el frasco se resbalo de sus manos, haciendo malabares antes de  salvarlo de una caída inminente.

—Para nada ¿Llamo a sus padres?

—Sí, vendrán como a eso de las cuatro y también invite a Jaejoong y a Yunho, han insistido en presentarme a un buen amigo suyo.

—Hmn… —murmuro Minho probando la mezcla de mostaza, aceite de oliva y ajonjolí que acababa de hacer después de casi despedazar la tapadera del frasco con un cuchillo.

—¿Minho te sientes bien?

—De maravilla, pero me distrae.

Changmin se sorprendió al recibir tal contestación, pero fue incapaz de contener una sonrisa burlona.

—Está bien como quieras iré a ver televisión.

_—Está bien, dicen que mucho ayuda el que no estorba._

Y con ese acido comentario que le arranco otra carcajada burlona a Changmin ambos se dedicaron a lo suyo.

***

El ambiente no podía ser más incomodo, ni siquiera la música que sonaba relajante aligeraba las cosas. Aunque Minho tenía que excluir de ese estado de ánimo a Kim Junsu y Park Yoochun. Este ultimo un viejo amigo de Siwon el cual había conocido en su estancia con él y con Heechul, sospechaba que era una especie de prospecto que habían elegido para distraerlo y alejarlo de la mala vibra y cochambrosa energía de Changmin. Aunque parecía que no fueron los únicos en pensar eso, Kim Junsu parecía estar ahí por el mismo motivo que Yoochun. ¡Y Cristo bendito! Ambos eran unos santos que merecían un asiento justo al lado de Jesús, así de buenos eran, entre soportar el sarcasmo mal intencionado de Heechul y la ironía helada y glamorosa de Jaejoong, era un sueño que ambos continuaran sonriendo. Minho pensaba que Jae y Chul eran más parecidos de lo que ambos querían aceptar, pero ahora estaba más concentrado en colocar un par de brochetas en la mesa en tanto, _la dulce abuela Shim,_ murmuraba lo “insignificante y falto de gracia” que era.

 —La comida ha estado deliciosa Minho, en verdad eres muy hábil. Apuesto a que Changmin ah está encantado con todas las delicias que debes preparar para él. Si su abuela las probara en lugar de hablar también te amaría —especuló Yoochun en voz baja con un tono bromista al final mientras le revolvía el cabello con simpatía. Era un caballero, un hyung agradable y muy amable, alguien con quien era muy fácil conversar y abrirse, el tipo de persona que comprende los sentimientos de los demás y solo con eso bastaba para que te sintieras mejor en su compañía.

—Changmin ah, deja de mirar a ese muchacho así —instigó Junsu con picardía evaluando al “muchacho” con una sonrisa gatuna.

—¿Y cómo se supone que lo miro delfín?

—Como si quisieras desintegrarlo para que dejara de mecer el cabello de tu adorable esposo.

Changmin sujeto con fuerza el vaso de refresco que sostenía desde hacía rato  y controlo el mareo que se apodero de repente de él, eso era lo más ridículo que había escuchado en años. Y no, ya no hablaría de la nefasta boda de hacía un mes y día.

—Ok, bien, voy a interferir —gruño Junsu rodando los ojos, encaminándose hacia donde Minho conversaba amenamente con Yoochun y con el uso de su mejor sonrisa se acercó a saludarlos.

—Hola, siento interrumpirlos pero aún no me presentan contigo —dijo Junsu extendiendo su mano hacia Minho quien le dedico una mirada recelosa como si no confiara para nada en él—. Soy Kim Junsu.

—Es un placer, C- Shim Minho, espero que la esté pasando bien —dijo aceptando su mano con algo de timidez—. Y él es Park Yoochun un hyung que esta ganándose el cielo —explico en medio de una risa torpe que se contagio rápidamente hacia los otros dos.

—Ahora entiendo porque Changmin quería asesinarte mentalmente Park Yoochun, es un placer conocerte —dijo Junsu con un inocente encanto que hizo reír al aludido.

—Pensé que ya estaba alucinando, pero qué bueno que no fui el único en notarlo, ¿Me pregunto cómo Changmin ah puede no estar encima de alguien como Minho todo el tiempo? Aunque aquí mi donsaeng no estaba mirándote de forma distinta —comento dándole la mano a Junsu y sonriendo coqueto hacia Minho, este ultimo estaba más que impactado por lo que acababan de decir esos dos y se sintió algo apenado por su conducta disculpándose con Junsu al darle una fugaz mirada, pero impresionado por lo de Changmin ¿en serio él…? Y se volteo a mirarlo sin darle tiempo a fingir que no los estaba viendo, así que solo le devolvió la mirada con rudeza y Minho retrocedió cohibido arrancando una carcajada estruendosa de Junsu.

—Anda, ve a darle amor a Changminie, yo converso con el hyung que se está ganando el cielo, pero por culpa del instinto asesino de tu marido ¿Está bien? —Yoochun volvió a aguantarse una carcajada y le dio un empujoncito a Minho para que dejara de ser tímido y fuera con Changmin, quien fingió que no lo veía cuando se detuvo a su lado jugueteando con sus pies en el pasto.

—El jardín quedo bastante agradable —dijo Changmin por decir algo, su jardín era hermoso, supo por medio de la señora Rye que Minho se había esforzado en mantenerlo así desde el principio, era agradable para todo el mundo. Y él se sentía un poco orgulloso de que todos los vecinos parecieran odiarlo por tener ese jardín.

—¡Changmin!

Ah… si… Casi todo el mundo menos su abuela. Él y Minho caminaron hasta ella y Minho volvió a recibir una mirada insultante en cambio.

—¿Acaso no tienes un poco de vino decente? ¿Y qué hay del horrible gusto en manteles? Sin mencionar la comida ¿Olvidaste mi alergia a las especias?

—Madre —llamó Kyo poniendo sus dos manos sobre sus hombros. Dejando un momento a la expectativa al señor Choi.

—Nada de madre Kyo, ya es suficiente la humillación de que el mejor prospecto que encontraste para mi nieto haya sido un hombre que no conoce su sitio, como para que todavía tenga que soportar licor barato y comida toxica.

—Uhnm… lo siento señora, no sabía en lo absoluto de su alergia, hay una ensalada orgánica en la cocina, ¿eso le gustaría? —pregunto Minho esforzándose, porque esa tarde se propuso hacerlo, mientras su madre lo miraba con una mezcla de intriga y aprobación que se sentía contradictoriamente bien.

—Cariño —hablo el abuelo Shim obligando a la mujer a asentir con una expresión como si estuviese oliendo excremento.

—Está bien, la traigo en un momento ¿Changmin te importaría ir por un vino blanco para tu abuela? —Changmin asintió y ambos caminaron raudos al interior de la casa.

—¿En donde están?

—En la portezuela de la alacena bajo la escalera, pero tú conoces mejor a tus abuelos quizás algo de tu cantina les guste más.

—Si por mí fuera les daba veneno —murmuro para sí aunque Minho lo escucho y no pudo evitar soltar una suave risita.

—Su abuelo parece agradable.

—Que no te confunda, es más desagradable y mal intencionado que mi abuela —agrego dejando que Minho se encaminará apurado a la cocina.

Changmin camino directamente hacia la despensa y abrió la portezuela que había ignorado hasta entonces. Paseo sus ojos rápidamente por las botellas que se le revelaron y la cerró de golpe, mejor subía por el vodka de su cantina.

Rápidamente se hizo de la botella y fue a su habitación en busca de su teléfono celular, no sin antes asomarse por la ventana que daba al jardín, para encontrarse a Junsu y ese Yoochun conversando más que amistosamente, había pensado que quizás podría llevarse bien con él, pero la escena que miraba le decía que no sería más que un amigo para el castaño.

—¡Changmin!

—¡Voy! —grito de vuelta a su padre tropezándose en su carrera con la mesita de noche de Minho la cual tamborileo un poco antes de impactarse contra el suelo en medio de un golpe seco que se vio amortiguado por la alfombra.

—Joder… —gruño Changmin levantando el mueble apurado, solo que en medio de su carrera, el fondo del segundo cajón se desparramo en el piso. O eso pensó, pues al abrirlo descubrió que el cajón estaba bien y que entonces lo que se cayó era un fondo oculto que en automático atrapo su atención. Había unos cuantos documentos bien conservados, como cartas y tarjetas de cumpleaños y curioso hurgo en un sobre del cual salía parte de una fotografía que se le hacía vagamente familiar, al retirarla se llevo una pequeña conmoción, esa foto era suya. De su graduación en la preparatoria y más que extrañado la observo sin comprender. ¿Por qué Minho tenía una fotografía suya de esa época?

Un estrepito proveniente de la cocina lo alerto y rápidamente recogió todos esos papeles reacomodando el cajón en su sitio, como si ahí no hubiese ocurrido nada, más tarde se encargaría de interrogar a Minho directamente. Bajo las escaleras corriendo con el licor entre las manos y al llegar al patio, se topo de lleno con una escena hilarante.

—¿De qué me perdí? —pregunto pero todo el mundo lo ignoro. Ha Jin y su mamá discutían enérgicamente en cuanto sus maridos las retenían y de vez en cuando lanzaban uno que otro comentario inútil para intentar calmarlas. Jae y Heechul iban por las mismas y Siwon estaba violentamente cerca de Yunho quien estaba más tenso que una cuerda de violín. Junsu y Yoochun se encontraban verdaderamente incómodos observando todo en un rincón, pero Changmin prefirió fijarse en Minho, acorralado por sus abuelos y temió al verlo casi destrozar con sus propias manos el tazón de la ensalada.

¡Crash!

Todo se silencio en automático y las miradas se posaron en Minho, en ese Minho furioso, como no lo habían visto nunca antes.

—¡Largo de mi casa! ¡Quiero que se larguen de mi casa! —grito dejando impávidos a los ancianos—. ¡AHORA! —rugió haciéndolos saltar mientras los empujaba directamente a la salida.

—¡No me importa lo que piensen de mi! ¡Ni siquiera son de mi familia realmente! ¡Pero Changmin no es un holgazán! ¡Ni un idiota aprovechado!  ¡Y vale muchísimo más que 10 de ustedes! —rugió abriendo la puerta de un golpe seco antes de dirigirle una mirada asqueada al abuelo Shim—. ¡Y no, no pienso divorciarme de su nieto para emparentar con un vejestorio repulsivo amigo suyo! —chilló más que indignado, echándolos iracundo sin importar que Kyo saliera corriendo detrás de ellos intentando hacer que lo perdonaran.

—¡Minho! ¿¡Qué clase de espectáculo!?-

— ¡Cállate mamá! ¡Y déjame en paz! ¡Si no estarás de mi lado por una vez en tú vida! ¡Entonces también lárgate de mi casa!

—¡Woah! —Changmin aplaudió con fuerza y le dio una palmada ruda en el hombro—. Eso fue increíble Minho felicidades.

—¡Tú también cállate! ¡Que si no existieras no estaríamos metidos en esto en primer lugar! —gruño fulminándolo con la mirada, dejándolo de piedra plantado en su sitio hasta que escucho el portazo de su habitación retumbar por toda su casa, mientras se volvía ahora el centro de atención.

—Eh… Son libres de quedarse, si quieren… Veré si puedo hablar con é l—murmuro Changmin antes de correr también escaleras arriba.

—Que linda reunión —agregó Yoochun con burla logrando que Junsu se descojonara de risa después del hilarante espectáculo.

—Muy buena, mejor que el circo —comento Junsu apoyándose delicadamente sobre el hombro de Park.

—Increíble —gruño a la vez Jaejoong y Heechul al ver a esos dos empezar a lanzarse ese tipo de “miraditas”.

***

Heechul le dio otro sorbo a su jugo de arándanos con coca cola, bufando al mirar a Yoochun juguetear como un idiota con Junsu.

—Se supone que esto no debería estar pasando —espeto Jaejoong molesto al ver a Junsu usar todos sus encantos con ese Park.

—Lo mismo digo, vaya idiotas que elegimos para esos dos.

—Probablemente debí escuchar a Yunho y no meterme en ese asunto.

—Probablemente —corroboró Heechul bebiendo ávidamente—. Pero al menos es genial que alguien se esté divirtiendo.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Y dile a tu marido que deje de contarle a Yunho sobre Tailandia — gruño Jae con una ligera mueca avergonzada en la cara, viendo _a su bear_ reírse como loco con lo que le comentaba Siwon.

—La despedida, claro ¿Cómo olvidarte bailando desnudo en la fuente del hotel? Todavía no lo conocías ¿cierto?

—Tsk, no estaba desnudo, llevaba una trusa pequeña. Y si, ya lo conocía pero quería seguir reafirmando su heterosexualidad, como si no se le notara lo ya sabes —dijo haciendo un movimiento sugestivo con la mano mientras bebía de ese vodka olvidado.

—Ah, lo sé, lo sé. Siwon cambio de opinión después de la primera noche.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuando fue eso?

—La alcoba de las escobas en la fiesta de los Lee.

—¿Qué no fue esa la primera vez que lo viste? —pregunto Jaejoong suspicaz mientras Heechul reía acariciando su vientre.

—Por eso —dijo provocando una mueca de sórdida sorpresa en Jaejoong.

—Eres un caso. Lo juro ¿Puedo? —murmuro Jaejoong volteándose a mirarlo indicándole su estomago. Heechul se rio y asintió con autentica alegría, dejando que su primo tocara su vientre algo temeroso.

—¡Es increíble!

—Lo sé.

—Pero aún me caes mal.

—Por supuesto que a mi tu también.

Ambos se sonrieron cordialmente y Jaejoong continúo tocando el vientre antes de escuchar el ruidoso suspiro de Changmin cuando apareció de nuevo en el jardín.

—¿Cómo está Minho? —asalto Heechul viéndolo con desagrado.

—Cansado, creo… ¿Quieren irse? —pregunto Changmin, conciso y sin tacto, pero ya no sabía que más hacer.

—No tiene caso que nos quedemos, así que si, mejor nos vamos —alego Jaejoong bebiéndose de golpe su trago—. ¡Yunho! —chilló obligando a Heechul a cubrirse los oídos.

—Siempre he admirado esa habilidad tuya de convertir a cualquiera que se te acerque en tu perrito faldero, querido primo.

—Oh, cállate Heechul, no es como si no hicieras tu lo mismo.

—Si claro, como sea Jae, ¿Ahora dirás que yo te hice bailar desnudo en Tailandia?

—¿Desnudo? —pregunto Changmin curioso, recibiendo solo un encogimiento de hombros del hombrecito embarazado.

—¿Qué pasa Jae?

—Nos vamos Yunho.

—Está bien, Siwon y yo quedamos de vernos mañana en el gimnasio, sus historias son muy interesantes Jae.

—Lo creo, grandísimo idiota. Vámonos ya —dijo tirando de él hacia la salida antes de que se despidiera de Siwon.

—Pero falta Junsu.

—Que lo lleve el tal Yoochun —espeto irritado haciéndole una mueca  a Changmin en despedida.

—Unf, como quieras, hasta mañana Changmin, despídenos de Minho.

—Está bien Yunho adiós —dijo Changmin viéndolos caminar hacia su auto, tensándose al recibir un brusco y apretado abrazo por parte de Siwon.

—Nosotros también nos vamos. Cuida de Minho querido primo o yo volveré para practicar boxeo contigo —dijo Siwon con esa enorme sonrisa de caballero que lo asusto mientras a su lado Heechul asentía conforme despidiéndose de él con un beso en la mejilla que claramente quería decir “lastímalo y te mueres” o “para que te acostumbres” Changmin no podría definirlo bien.

—Gracias por venir, creo…

—De nada guapetón, nos veremos pronto —susurro Heechul con malicia antes de retirarse abrazado a Siwon de forma acaramelada, aunque Changmin pensó que más bien era mucha posesividad.

—Uhm… Changminie… Nosotros también nos vamos.

—Oh Junsu ah, claro. Y lamento todo lo que ocurrió hoy. Si aún no quieres desecharme de tu lista de amigos, sería bueno si nos reunimos en alguna otra ocasión.

—Claro Changmin, no te preocupes fue muy divertido ¿Verdad Chunie?—Pregunto codeando al pelinegro mientras este se reía con ganas.

—Muy divertido, la próxima vez podríamos ir a cenar los 4 ¿no Su?

—Por supuesto que sí Chun. ¿Qué dices Changmin? ¿Crees que Minho quisiera venir? —Changmin hizo una mueca y asintió viendo a Yoochun quien le volvió a sonreír con algo de pena.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad señor Shim, despídame de su encantador compañero y solo para aclarar, mis intenciones nunca fueron más allá de una interacción amigable.

—Si claro y a todo el mundo le revuelve usted el pelo mientras lo toma de la cintura ¿No señor Park?

Los dos invitados pusieron una expresión estoica e intentaron reprimirse, pero las carcajadas volvieron a explotar y Changmin quiso patearse por ser tan malditamente impulsivo e idiota ¿A él que le importaba si el jodido Park quería con Minho?

—Tiene usted razón, nos vemos después y cuide mucho de Minho —dijo Yoochun haciendo un suave gesto de despedida.

—Adiós Changminie, despídeme de tu marido y dale las gracias ¿Sí?

—No hay problema Junsu, hasta luego —Changmin los observo irse y volvió al interior de la casa dando un suspiro cansado, que suerte que la señora Rye tuvo que irse temprano.

—Changmin…

—¿Ah, ya te vas? —cuestionó viendo a su madre acomodar su abrigo con delicadeza.

—Sí, quiero saber cómo está tu padre, tus abuelos deben estar histéricos —dijo sin ocultar una risa torpe e incómoda.

—Está bien, ve con cuidado, llámame cuando estés en casa —pidió mecánicamente, besando su frente dispuesto a irse a comer algo a la cocina con urgencia.

—Changmin, cariño.

—¿Hmm?

—Lo siento hijo —Changmin suspiro y se giró para abrazar a su madre sin responder, porque realmente no sabía que decir.

—Date la oportunidad de conocer a Minho cariño, es alguien tan dulce y puro. Sé que piensas que nadie se ha preocupado por ti los últimos meses, pero aunque seas mi hijo siempre has sido difícil en cuanto a tus emociones y nunca hemos sabido manejar adecuadamente esas situaciones ni tu padre ni yo, pero Minho parece entenderte… Y no dejo de preguntar sobre tu ánimo durante el último mes, solo considéralo… Y despídeme de él ¿Quieres?

—Claro madre —respondió como autómata sin querer darle mayor apreció al asunto. Cuando Hana se fue, Changmin subió las escaleras exhausto y no sabía porque estaba adolorido, pero se olvidó de ello al ver a sus suegros de pie y afligidos fuera de su habitación. Bufo y se cruzó de brazos agarrotado.

—Minho, cuídate amor. Buena suerte ahora que vuelvas a clases, si tienes tiempo ve a casa a comer pastel y café conmigo ¿Está bien?

—Si —respondió del otro lado sin muchas ganas.

Ha Jin se irguió y tomó el brazo de su esposo para irse a casa.

—Ah, ¿Así que estabas aquí? —preguntó la mujer sin esperar respuesta alguna de Changmin, caminando a paso lento hasta estar a su altura.

—Cariño por favor —pidió el señor Choi regalándole una sonrisa amable a su yerno—. Changmin ah también puede venir, si quiere. —dijo Yoon Gyum tentativamente, sonriendo condescendiente.

—Ahí estaremos cuando Minho se sienta con el ánimo suficiente de asistir —murmuró con seriedad—. Y… —suspiró ruidosamente, bajando los brazos antes de continuar—. Solo para que estén en paz, lamento que por mi imprudencia Minho haya terminado lastimado. A partir de este momento tomo la responsabilidad de cuidar de él y eso los incluye a ustedes si se da el caso. Así que jamás se atreva a golpear a Minho de nuevo señora, no importa si no continuamos con esta especie de enredo siempre —exclamó mirándola con seriedad—. Él ahora me pertenece —dictaminó sin esperar recibir la sonrisa triste que le dio la mujer acompañada de un suave asentimiento.

—Muchas gracias hijo, lamentamos todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora —dijo Yoon Gyum afligido—. Estábamos demasiado inmersos en la depresión de Minho, para darnos cuenta que tú tampoco estabas pasándola mejor.

—No hay cuidado, buenas noches —dijo Changmin con expresión seria.

—Buenas noches, despídenos de él por favor.

—Claro señor, vayan con cuidado. Si le avisaran en cuanto lleguen a su casa, creo que eso lo dejaría más tranquilo.

—Por su puesto Changmin, adiós

Sus suegros se retiraron y Changmin se aseguro de cerrar  muy bien la casa antes de regresar al segundo piso y tocar a la puerta de su habitación con aire derrotado.

—Largo…

 —Minho soy yo, ábreme —murmuró pegando la frente a la puerta, creyendo que no abriría, pero del otro lado el pestillo fue retirado y Changmin ingreso cauteloso sentándose en silencio a orillas de la cama apenas la tuvo cerca. Minho estaba hecho nudo en una esquina con la mirada perdida en un punto muerto sobre la colcha, hasta que lentamente se incorporó y bajó de la cama envuelto en un edredón que arrastraba casi un cuarto de su extensión y caminaba despacio hacia la salida.

—¿Se han ido Changmin?

—Si, al fin.  Pero lo más importante ahora ¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó con la cabeza gacha y las manos entrelazadas entre las piernas. Minho se detuvo y lo miro confundido.

—Al sofá —dijo en respuesta, como si fuera obvio, escuchando el bufido fastidiado que Changmin lanzó al caminar al ropero en busca de una pijama—. Quédate.

—¿Qué?

—Quédate, necesitas descansar y la cama es demasiado amplia para los dos. El sofá solo te provocará dolor de cuello o algo así y no quiero tener de nuevo a tus parientes locos encima de mí, así que duerme.

—¿Está seguro?

—¡Demonios si! —grito Changmin oyendo el sobresalto de Minho—. ¿Qué cosa tan mala podrías hacerme? Ni que fueses a violarme… —gruño azotando la puerta del armario ignorando sin querer la mueca avergonzada que se apoderó de Minho tras esa declaración—. ¿O sí? —inquirió quitándose la camisa, volteando a ver a Minho con maldad, obligándolo a negar más para sí que para Shim y regresar a su rincón en la cama, intentando olvidar lo que significaba ver a su marido sin camisa. Changmin se rio con disimulo pero no tardo nada en arrojarse contra el colchón demasiado agobiado de todo como para prestarle atención a las reacciones de Minho.

—Buenas noches Choi —bostezo Changmin ya más dormido que despierto con manos y piernas extendidas sobre su sitio.

—Buenas noches… —murmuró Minho cuando estuvo seguro que Changmin se había quedado dormido, giró sobre sí mismo y se acurruco despacio y muy lentamente junto a él, en el hueco de su axila, de algún modo lo había extrañado,  segundos después Minho también quedó sumido en el letargo de los sueños. El porqué, a la mañana siguiente Changmin despertó abrazando a Minho contra su pecho era algo para lo que no quería una respuesta, aunque le haya provocado insomnio las siguientes cuatro noches.

***

Tres semanas después y el primer día de clases de Minho…

—Deja de moverte, no puedo sacarlo.

—Changmin ah  basta ya me duele, estas lastimándome.

—Solo aguanta un poco se supone que el jabón ayuda a aflojarlo, pareces una niñita.

—No, déjame ya, eres un idiota, como en ti resbaló tan fácil. Eso solo demuestra tu falta de compromiso en “esto”.

—¿Cómo demonios eso demuestra mi falta de compromiso en esto? ¿Acaso no te estoy ayudando?

—Me lastimas, además en mí ya se atoro así que deja ya, igual ¿quién va a fijarse en si lo llevo puesto o no?

— ¡Dios mio!

—Señora Rye, no grite así —gimió Changmin algo asustado—. Pude haberlo lastimado —murmuró muy bajito detrás de Minho haciendo algo extraño en el fregadero mientras el color subía a las mejillas de la mujer. Ella pensó al escucharlos, que…

—Ah, gracias a Dios, al menos siguen vestidos.

 Changmin y Minho se miraron y automáticamente se apartaron al notar que habían dado a entender con sus acciones. La señora Rye se rio ruidosamente y Minho siguió frotando su mano izquierda con rudeza.

—Ok, me rindo. No se puede —gruño Minho enjuagándose las manos por fin—. Tendremos que vivir con el hecho de que yo usare el anillo en la universidad, finalmente esto solo es cosa suya y de ese Jaejoong ¿No? ¿Por qué su plan no funcionó y ahora Yoochun y Junsu están saliendo? ¿No es verdad? Y eso te quita las posibilidades de encontrar a alguien más ¿cierto?

—Bueno Minho ese es problema tuyo y ya verás como lo solucionas cuando empiecen a hacer preguntas incómodas sobre el costo y el grabado —respondió Changmin ignorando deliberadamente las preguntas de Minho bajó la mirada extrañada de la señora Rye.

—Se ha divorciado de mí en su mente. ¡Mire! —insto Minho señalando la mano izquierda de Changmin que ya no llevaba puesto el anillo de matrimonio. Changmin negó en voz baja y le hizo una mueca saliendo presuroso de la cocina. Minho suspiro y dejo que su rostro se relajara, desplomándose entristecido sobre la mesa del comedor.

—Oh, Minho, dale tiempo.

—Pero ¿Y si en verdad lo hace? dijo que lo haría  ¿Y si en verdad me engaña? —preguntó aterrado y con ganas de llorar.

—Lo único que puedes hacer es que él se enamore de ti cuanto antes para que esas ideas ridículas abandonen su cabeza rápidamente.

—¿Pero como hago eso? El me odia y solo me soporta porque le tiene mucha precaución a Siwon y algo sobre mis padres que no me ha dicho, ni siquiera le gusta hablarme.

La mujer suspiro y lo abrazo cariñosa.

—Solo se tu mismo, Changmin tiene fuertes valores morales y sin importar cuánto se esfuerce o lo sonsaquen no puede permitirse ser tan impulsivo. Además después del incidente de esa ocasión lo vi bastante culpable y consternado, si no se disculpo contigo es porque su orgullo y rencor es más fuerte que su deseo de hacer lo correcto.

—Rye shii no lo creo Changmin incluso debió sentirse mejor sin mi aquí.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó la mujer encogiéndose de hombros, sembrando en Minho una pequeña duda y algo de esperanza. Su hilo de divagaciones fue cortado por el repentino llamado a la puerta y él subió a su habitación espabilándose por una chaqueta en tanto la mujer iba a abrir

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto Minho al ver a Changmin hincado frente a la cama. Changmin se golpeó la cabeza con el buro al intentar levantarse apurado y la risita que escapo de Minho le llegó clara hasta los oídos.

—Busco mi reloj —dijo inclinándose de nuevo para descubrir que el cajón oculto ya no estaba en ese sitio ¿Minho notaría que alguien lo vio? ¿En donde lo escondería?

—Siempre lo dejas en el baño.

—Oh, el baño claro —dijo levantándose, ocultando de Minho la decepción y la intriga—. ¡Aquí está! —Minho rio y esperó a ver a Changmin salir del cuarto de baño colocándose el reloj—. ¿Cómo sabes que siempre lo dejo ahí?

Minho se azoro y Changmin lo vio extrañado hasta que cayó en cuenta.

—Olvídalo —dijo  yendo por su cartera.

—Yo solo observo —respondió y Changmin, por un instante, quiso refrenar la sinceridad de su boca, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando hablo.

—Eso quiere decir que me miras a mi ¿no? —dijo  volteando a verlo con cruel desprecio.

—No —Changmin arqueo una ceja y Minho retrocedió bajando la mirada intentando corregir lo que había dicho.

—Bueno si, porque vivimos juntos ¿sabes? Es ilógico que no me fije en donde pones tus cosas, más cuando tienes la manía de andar como loco todas las mañanas buscándolas porque ya es tarde y tienes que irte a trabajar y no quieres molestar a la señora Rye y ¡ah…! —Minho se calló de súbito recibiendo el desprecio de Changmin a toda potencia.

—Claro Minho, ¿Dime ahora si debo tener cuidado de ti cuando me ducho? —instigó Changmin con crueldad sin esperar esa reacción del lloroncito.

—Oh, ¡Eres un! —gimió agarrándolo impulsivo de la camisa, dejándolos frente a frente después de traspasar las barreras del espacio personal.

—Niños, si querían estar solos solo debían pedirlo ¿Saben? —dijo la señora Rye desde el marco de la puerta, riendo al verlos alejarse como si tuvieran lepra.

—¡No es lo que cree! —negaron a la vez, mirándose y fulminándose antes de volver a ignorarse.

—Sí, supongo. Bueno será mejor que bajen en este momento, han traído un obsequio para ti Minho —dijo con una sonrisa pícara y encantadora bajo la desconcertada mirada del matrimonio. Minho la siguió apurado y Changmin se tomó su tiempo pues aún tenía que pensar en donde pudo haber escondido el menor ese cajón, así que al bajar, Changmin se llevó una condenada desastrosa sorpresa.

—¿Por qué han enviado flores? —murmuró al observar el ostentoso ramo que estorbaba en el vestíbulo de su casa.

Minho no lo escucho, sostenía con inestabilidad una carta y su rostro estaba adornado por una sonrisa que no le había visto nunca antes.

—¡Dios santo Rye shii! ¡Regreso! ¡Regreso! —grito saltando, abrazando y besando a la mujer en la mejilla—. ¡Mi mejor amigo volvió! —Changmin hizo una mueca y no supo porque, pero tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Oh, Felicidades, ¿Así que ahora se les dice así? Que grata sorpresa Minho, en verdad eres rápido, solo tuviste un mes pero el resultado es evidente —dijo viendo el ramo con cierto asco mientras la expresión de Minho se ensombrecía y aterraba por partes iguales ante el tono venenoso que había usado Changmin—. La próxima vez dile que envié chocolates en lugar de flores que seguramente solo estorbaran en el vestíbulo de las personas. Hasta luego Rye shii.

Changmin pasó de dos zancadas a su lado antes de salir de su casa dando un portazo.

—Señora Rye…

—¿Hmm?

—¿Por qué Changmin ha dicho algo tan horrible?

La mujer que había observado con la boca abierta la reacción de Changmin, sonrió internamente y respondió lo primero que le cruzó por la mente.

—Creo que tu esposo estaba de mal humor, voy a cocinar, ten un buen día cariño.

Minho se quedó plantado a medio pasillo y sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, que locura había pensado. Arrugó la carta entre sus manos y salió corriendo hacia la universidad, queriendo que el ejercicio borrara de su ser esa desagradable sensación que las palabras de Changmin dejaron en él.

|~Continuará~|

 


	4. Capítulo IV  | Objetos & Posesividad |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo originalmente publicado, el 9 de Diciembre del 2012 en tsuki-yaoi.blogspot.mx  
> Trabajo editado el 30 de Marzo de 2017

“ _Estimado señor Shim;_

_La casa constructora se disculpa por el atraso de la obra de la zona…”_

 

A Changmin no le importaba, en lo absoluto. Gimió frustrado consigo mismo por no poder pasarlo por alto. Retomó su lectura nuevamente en donde la había dejado, léase la primera línea que llevaba 15 minutos releyendo sin llegar a comprender.

 

“ _Estimado señor Shim;_

_La casa constructora se disculpa por el atraso de la obra en el distrito Dobong- Gu, ya que debido a dificultades con los proveedores de los materiales…”_

 

Joder, pero es que hace unos días habían sido las flores y ahora era ese humorcito risueño y estúpido, que no le importase no quería decir que tenía que convertirse en el hazmerreír de Minho y dejar que le pusiera los cuernos nada más porque reapareció el mejor amigo, que se merecía algo de respeto, aunque era una cuestión más de orgullo. Pero debía admitir que la nueva secretaria de Jaejoong era muy linda, So hyun. Y el repartidor de la correspondencia, Karam, llevaba varios intentos fallidos de hablar con él.

Bien lo olvidaría, eso era lo mejor y debía entender que ¡Rayos!

—¡Maldita sea concéntrate Changmin!

—Sí, deberías considerarlo seriamente —secundo la voz suave de Jaejoong, sorprendiéndolo de tal modo que se fue de espaldas en su silla, haciendo todo un alboroto de  papeles.

—Maldición —jadeo Shim incorporándose despacio apoyado en el escritorio—. ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

—Lo suficiente para haber notado que estas demasiado raro y distraído ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —gruño en respuesta empezando a levantar sus papeles sin dejar de cavilar acerca de su situación marital. Y que alguien lo apuñalara porque ese pensamiento era demasiado raro. Jaejoong por su parte miraba sus uñas contando mentalmente hasta tres…

—¡Esta bien! Maldita conciencia. Jaejoong dime que significa que un supuesto mejor amigo te regale flores. Rosas, para especificar, rojas, blancas y tres botones anaranjados. Esa estupidez de curso que has tomado tiene que servirme para algo, así que explícame —exigió Changmin moviendo despectivamente una de sus manos.

Jaejoong arqueó una perfecta ceja definida y Changmin se sentó frente a él esperando la respuesta.

—En ese orden —inició Jae cruzando las manos sobre el pecho con aire reflexivo—, Para demostrar un gran respeto y aprecio por la amistad… —Changmin soltó un suspiro que ni sabía que estaba reteniendo y entonces Jaejoong entrecerró los ojos, empezando a estudiarlo con atención—. Pero hay rosas blancas, lo que siempre se asocia a las novias y que implica un cariño mucho más profundo, además has descrito tres botones anaranjados que aludiría a un apasionado deseo sexual que apenas está floreciendo, en el receptor de las flores, por ejemplo si fuera…—Jaejoong carraspeo mirando esa expresión en Changmin que sacaba a relucir, siempre, su peor lado—. Hm… _virgen…_

Un rojo furioso empezó a expandirse por el rostro de Changmin y Jaejoong cerró los ojos cuando este se levanto y pateo con ira el cesto de la basura, llevándose una mano al pecho, ese sitio que palpitaba violentamente, lo mismo que le había provocado Yoochun pero mil veces peor. Y eso estaba mal, terriblemente mal, porque ni siquiera debía importarle.

—Bien ¿Qué te pasa? —insistió Jaejoong apenado pues hasta Kyo se asomó al escuchar el estruendo en la oficina de Changmin.

— _aminholeregalaronunramoasí_ —gruño rápido y súper silencioso, enfurruñándose sin poder ocultar lo afectado que se encontraba. Eso era ridículo y la expresión de Jae se lo confirmo, esa que poco a poco volvió a suavizarse y empezó a deformarse en una sonrisa emocionada.

—Changmin… ¡Eso es maravilloso!

—¿Si? ¿Cómo?

—Serás tonto… —regaño Jaejoong rodando los ojos—. Pues veras… Ustedes no han consumado nada de nada como para serse fieles toda la vida ¿No?

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto Changmin arqueando las cejas adorablemente, recibiendo una mirada exasperada por parte de Jaejoong hasta que la idea llego solita a su cerebro.

—Ah~ ¿Te refieres al sexo? Si bueno, nosotros no hemos hecho nada de nada, ya es un logro que nos hablemos y que cuando esta todo estresado y molesto se le olvide hablarme de usted, cosa que agradezco porque así ya no me siento tan viejo y… ¿Qué?

— ¿Ya terminaste?

Su amigo odiaba ser interrumpido.

—Sí, ya termine.

—Bien, te decía que lo que hagan o dejen de hacer no les concierne en lo absoluto, más porque tú ni traes puesta la sortija, si querías un acuerdo tácito de respeto no te lo habrías quitado.

—¡Jaejoong pero tú dijiste que!-

—Lo que si me sorprende es que ya tenga un pretendiente que le mande flores Changmin —opinó ignorando los reclamos y aspavientos del más joven.

 —Es lo mismo que yo digo, como si no fuesen suficientes todas las que tenemos en el jardín, y los árboles frutales y la enredadera del frente de la casa… ¡Dios! Como nos odian los vecinos por eso —exclamó con una sonrisa bailoteándole en los labios que Jaejoong volvió a comprender extraña.

—Si bueno quiero que conozcas a nuestra nueva asistente Changmin, vamos, acompáñame.

—¿Nuestra?

—Sí, “nuestra” y tienen mucho papeleo que hacer…

—Oh, ya veo… —dijo al ver a Jaejoong intentando guiñarle un ojo—. Papeleo, ella y yo ahahah…

—Changmin en serio, a veces eres tan corto de luces.

***

“ _Los **celos** son una respuesta _[_emocional_](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emoci%C3%B3n) _compleja y perturbadora, que surge cuando una_[ _persona_](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Persona) _percibe una amenaza hacia algo que considera como_[ _propio_](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Propiedad) _. Comúnmente se denomina así a la sospecha o inquietud ante la posibilidad de que la persona_[ _amada_](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amor) _nos reste atención en favor de otra.._.

_…La respuesta es siempre la irritación sobre estímulos que a simple vista parecen irrazonables y regularmente todo esto, está asociado a la vergüenza que es una respuesta natural del organismo cuando…”_

Una caricia sobre su mejilla lo distrajo de su lectura y su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa al ver quien había llamado su atención.

—Khunie~

—Buenos días, precioso ¿Por qué estas tan melancólico?

Minho se rio y le hizo espacio junto a él en la banca frente a la fuente conmemorativa del campus.

—Clases aburridas, eso es todo ¿Qué tal tu proceso de reinscripción?

—Ugh~ tedioso —susurro recostándose contra su hombro, para hablarle de cerca y estarse a gusto. Ese año en el extranjero había sido tan desgastante y aburrido y además había extrañado a Minho como loco, tenía tantas ganas de… de comérselo, que no se creía capaz de soportar mucho tiempo. Pero algo en su ranita no estaba bien y era eso lo que lo había hecho aplazar su confesión. Se conocían desde que entraron a la secundaria y con los años, con sus virtudes y sus defectos se había terminado enamorando de él.

Minho por fin se decidió a cerrar su libro y se recostó mejor contra Nichkhun mirando absorto el cielo.

—Es muy lindo Minho, ¿Quien te lo dio?

— ¿Qué?

—El anillo —señalo Nichkhun con una sonrisa interesada. Minho se reincorporo al instante y resguardo su mano en la bolsa de su abrigo bajando la mirada entristecido.

 —E-Era de mi abuela.

—Lo siento Minho, de algún modo pensé que esa historia bizarra de que dejaste la universidad para casarte con una mujer mayor era cierta y que por eso tus abuelos se habían ido a Francia y no hablaban con tus padres.

Minho lo miro a los ojos y soltó una carcajada estruendosa, riendo sin la intención de parar escuchando a su lado esas risas, secundar las suyas con estruendo.

—Dios, que cosa tan absurda…Casado con una mujer mayor…

 _“Aunque en realidad es un hombre y mis abuelos están en Australia…”_ Cosa que le causo mucha más gracia, riéndose aún después de que el mayor se detuvo.

—Siempre te has visto mejor sonriendo Minho —dijo tomando su rostro con ambas manos para que lo mirase a los ojos sin pestañear—. Mi promesa a tu abuela sigue en pie, cuidare tú sonrisa para ella toda la vida.

—Khunie… —murmuro apenado, apartándose de a poco porque empezaban a mirarlos demasiado—. Muchas gracias… Yo… ¿Quieres que vayamos a almorzar?

Nichkhun asintió con una sonrisa resignada. Minho se sentía ansioso, como si estuviera traicionando a Changmin de alguna forma, y aunque lo más sensato era que no le importase, le molestaba, porque no era correcto, aunque Changmin no lo quisiera, sus votos y compromisos con ese matrimonio eran reales.

***

—Changmin shii, estos estados de cuenta están alterados.

—Gracias So hyun, lamento haberte obligado a terminar tú turno en mi casa.

—No se preocupe jefe, yo entiendo que con la crisis que hay en la oficina a causa de la constructora es imposible realizar estados financieros en paz —dijo la joven dándole a Changmin una gran sonrisa, era simpática, bonita, profesional y amable, pero demasiado seria y Changmin no tenía la capacidad de sobrellevar la desconfianza que le generaba tan solo mirarla. Iba a matar a Jaejoong por ponerlo en esa situación, tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar, como en asesinar a alguien sin verse implicado, no podía empeorar nada más, Rye shii incluso lo había llamado cínico sin vergüenza.

—Sabe, probablemente sea una impertinencia mía, pues al no verlo usando su anillo pensé que eso era solo un rumor, pero mirando esta foto, usted y su esposo realmente hacen una pareja increíble —comento So hyun mirando la fotografía de la boda.

—eh… gracias, lo que ocurrió es que mi anillo sufrió un pequeño percance y lo mande a reparar…—mintió sin poder evitar formar una sonrisilla torpe.

—Oh, comprendo, pero yo mataría a mi esposo si no usara el ¡ah…! —So hyun se tropezó con las cortinas de las ventanas que daban al jardín y Changmin se levanto apurado en sostenerla, sintiendo un palazo en la cabeza pues el cortinero se había salido de sus soportes.

— ¡Auch…! —gimió Shim apartando las cortinas de encima suyo mientras se sobaba la cabeza con torpeza—. ¿Estas bien So hyun shii?

—Sí, sí muy bien. ¡Lo lamento muchísimo jefe!

—No te preocupes…—dijo masajeándose el golpe—. El problema es cómo demonios voy a arreglar la cortina…

—¡No se preocupe! ¡Yo me encargo! —dijo jalando una silla, subiéndose con algo de dificultad para poder alcanzar los soportes del cortinero.

—Oye, oye con cuidado, esos zapatos no se ven muy estables… —murmuro Changmin colocando una mano algo despistado sobre su espalda al mirarla tambalearse sobre sus zapatillas. So Hyun se sobresaltó pero ignoro a Changmin apurándose en colocar el cortinero de forma adecuada.

La puerta principal cedió con un chasquido y Changmin se estremeció sin saber porque, ya que en realidad no estaba haciendo nada malo y además no debería importarle en lo más mínimo lo que Minho pesara de él, pero al parecer a So hyun sí que le importaba y en su intento por bajarse rápido de la silla se resbalo  y cerró los ojos al sentir que se iba directo al piso.

Los pasos suaves y cargados arrastrándose por la alfombra se acercaron y So hyun miro sorprendida el hecho de seguir completa, sentada sobre su jefe, pero completa al fin y… ¡Sentada sobre su jefe!

Changmin y ella se miraron a la vez y luego voltearon a ver el sitio en el que alguien se detuvo abruptamente. Minho los miraba estoico pero Changmin podía leer el disgusto, la traición, el dolor en cada fibra de su cuerpo.

—¡Minho shii! ¡No es lo que usted piensa! ¡Discúlpeme! —dijo apurada So hyun, levantándose de encima de Changmin sumamente avergonzada, dirigiéndole una reverencia pronunciada y respetuosa. Pero Minho no la miraba, solo observaba los ojos de Changmin, esperando “algo”, ese algo que Changmin no explico al desviar la mirada de los ojos acusadores de Minho.

—Lamento importunar de esta manera Minho shii, lo que ocurrió es que yo estaba mirando la foto de su boda y me tropecé con las cortinas de su ventana y las tire, intente acomodarlas pero subirse a una silla con tacones no es una idea muy inteligente así que al bajar me resbale y de algún modo… terminamos como nos ha encontrado… —Se excuso la joven sumamente azorada pero viéndolo con sinceridad a los ojos. Si Minho no supiera por experiencia propia que Rye shii siempre se tropezaba con las cortinas y que por ello quería tirarlas a la basura no le hubiese creído nada, pero ella lo miraba a los ojos con desesperación, así que tampoco lucía como una mentirosa.

—No se atormente señorita, la entiendo a mí me ocurre a menudo… Bueno aunque yo no uso tacones… —explico Minho sonriendo suavemente—. Mi suegro me aviso del caos en la oficina. ¿Le gustaría tomar un poco de te? Traje cupcakes —murmuro haciendo revolotear la bolsa que los contenía con un infantilismo risueño que hizo sonrojar a la muchacha y enojar a Changmin.

—N-No es necesario, sería una molestia…

—Para nada, Changmin  siempre tiene hambre ¿verdad amor? —pregunto Minho con una sonrisita babosa y punzante en los labios, haciéndolo respingar y enrojecer levemente.

—Sería agradable Minho, Rye shii se fue sin siquiera decir adiós —dijo Changmin con la mirada perdida en los papeles sobre la mesita de centro mientras Minho se sentía usado y lleno de rabia.

—De acuerdo té en camino —murmuro rumbo a la cocina, solo que a último momento decidió regresar sobre sus pies.

—So Hyun shii, quizás pueda parecerle un abuso pero…

—¿Si? —pregunto la muchacha al verlo dejar los panques en el sofá más próximo mientras se le acercaba.

—¿Me podría hacer un favor? —cuestionó sujetando sus manos bajo la impávida y estúpida expresión de Changmin.

***

—¿¡Por qué le pediste que hiciera eso Minho!? ¡Ahora tenemos a mi secretaria flechada en la sala de nuestra casa!

—Era un experimento Changmin ah —murmuro ignorando sus gritos. No había sentido nada en especial cuando esa chica sujeto su rostro como lo había hecho Nichkhun, quien solo lo incomodo y apeno por partes iguales.

—Si claro, un experimento —refunfuño cruzándose de brazos—. Y no me digas amor, es raro.

—¿Prefieres mi cielo entonces? —Changmin lo fulmino, deteniéndose a observarlo preparar delicadamente el té para So Hyun.

—Yo quiero un café —Minho estuvo a punto de abrir la boca y decirle un par de cosas que en serio necesitaba gritar, pero en ese momento su celular vibro desde la mesa y se apuró en tomarlo, sonriéndole deslumbrante a la pantalla bajo la escrutadora mirada de su esposo.

—Café entonces —afirmó Minho de repentino buen humor colocando el té en una charola junto a los cupcakes, en lo que se iba en busca del café.

—¿Por qué estas sonriendo tanto? —preguntó Changmin sin dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Por qué no lo haría? —respondió Minho con otra pregunta esquivando la mirada de Shim.

Changmin arqueo una ceja especulativo y le arrebato el teléfono de las manos, rebuscando apurado en la charola de mensajes.

—¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Devuélveme mi teléfono!

—“ _Aún me debes una cita, te quiero ranita”_ De: Nichkhun Harvejokul —leyó Changmin memorizando el nombre del remitente.

—Eres increíble, al menos deberías decirle a ese imbécil que no te hostigue cuando estás en casa —ironizó regresándole el teléfono con brusquedad.

—Oh, eres un hipócrita, tú eres quien ha traído esa mujer a casa —reprocho Minho con expresión ausente—. Has sido tú quien se quito el anillo diciendo que haría su vida… Sin mí… Así que no me juzgues sin saber lo que pienso porque yo todo esto lo respeto —dijo teniendo que pasar por su lado para salir de ahí, sin esperar regresar contra el refrigerador de un empujón, sintiéndose expuesto y vulnerable.

—¿Por qué lo respetas Minho? —cuestionó Changmin con firmeza, observándolo aferrarse a los bordes de la alacena—. No tienes ninguna razón para serme fiel, ni yo a ti. Así que mírame a la cara y dime ¿Por qué? —exigió levantándole el rostro con ambas manos sintiendo esa sensación a quemarropa instalarse en su pecho como un fuerte golpeteo.

Changmin se tranquilizó de inmediato, pero Minho perdió el control de sí mismo. Se azoró, la piel se le empezó a calentar ante el contacto de Changmin y empezó a respirar más a prisa, abrumado, nervioso. Completamente distinto ha como se sintió cuando Nichkhun y So Hyun lo hicieron.

El movimiento fue imperceptible, pero Changmin no dejo de mirarlo, era atrayente y raro, como los ojos de Minho en ese instante. Ambos estaban sofocados como si hubiesen corrido una maratón, jamás habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro… Y Changmin se inclino lo suficientemente absorto en la vaporosa bruma que los rodeaba como para detenerse a tiempo.

Acarició sus mejillas y lo beso. Su segundo beso, un roce torpe y pequeño que les arranco un suspiro a ojos cerrados, permitiéndose una audacia hasta entonces reprimida. Chocaron sus bocas un par de veces, impregnándose los labios de saliva, antes de que Changmin mordiese con atrevimiento los labios de Minho, golpeando con su lengua, llamando a su compañera. Minho estaba en otro planeta, suspirando entre beso y beso, aferrándose lentamente al cuello de Changmin acariciando su lengua antes de permitirse abrir la boca con timidez, recibiendo un primer roce igual de tímido e inseguro que retrocedió en busca de confianza…

—¡Changmin shii, su padre lo llama de la oficina!

La pareja abrió los ojos de golpe, encontrándose en ese lío comprometedor e instintivo, volviendo en si como en cámara lenta, sin saber que hacer…

—Changmin shii yo…

—Cállate… —replico retrocediendo como si le hubiese caído un rayo.

—Olvídalo, olvídalo, porque ha sido todo culpa tuya —jadeo con resentimiento, más para sí mismo que para Minho. Tomo por pura inercia la charola con el té y los bocadillos, saliendo presuroso de ahí. Dios, que maldita falta de sensatez, pero Minho no tenía que haber puesto esa cara de _“quiero que me comas a besos por completo”._

Minho se desplomo sin sensibilidad, y una emoción extraña palpitando violetamente, a toda prisa y por todos lados en su cuerpo.

—ah… Por amor a uhngm… ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —gruño tocándose los labios con una sonrisa que habría hecho que Changmin lo besara de nuevo.

***

— ¿Qué te pasa Minho? Me estas empezando a asustar —murmuro Heechul viendo a Minho dirigir su vista a la nada, suspirar, frotarse el mentón y después negar con total angustia para sí mismo.

—¿A caso ese Shim te hizo algo de nuevo? Porque si es así yo mismo le iré a…

—No, no hyung no es nada de eso —dijo frotándose el rostro, porque si que tenía que ver con Changmin y con el hecho de que siguiera pensando demás, cuando ahora era peor que antes. Se preguntaba por qué rayos no podía sacárselo de la cabeza con todos los desplantes y groserías que le hacía, debería odiarlo pero por más que se esforzaba no podía, era un masoquista que deseaba que su intento de hacer las paces de nuevo no hubiese fracasado.

—¡Minho, buenos días! —exclamo Nichkhun abrazándolo con fuerza del cuello—. Buenos días Heechul ah ¿Cómo está el hermoso bebe?

—Oh, así que era por eso… Muy bien Minho… —dijo su primo señalandolo acusador antes de responderle a Nichkhun—. Buenos días, está creciendo demasiado y me estoy poniendo súper gordo.

—Oh, lo siento, ¿entonces fue mala idea pedirles que me esperaran en esta cafetería?

—¡Para nada! —dijeron al unísono, mirando con emoción una variada cantidad de postres reposando en la mesa.

—Ah, antes de que lo olvide. Tengo dos boletos para el juego de exhibición de los guerreros ¿Quieres venir conmigo Minho?

El aludido asintió sujetando los brazos que rodeaban su cuello con una sonrisa dulce.

 —¡Genial! Finalmente vamos a tener una cita. ¿No es eso genial Heechul hyung? —inquirió abrazándolo más fuerte mientras Heechul reía con una mirada emocionada, como si eso resolviera todos sus problemas y además lo aprobaba. Pero Minho se mareo y palideció, ellos eran amigos, no podían tener una cita, aunque no sabía cómo explicárselo al verlo tan emocionado y después de tanto sin pasar tiempo juntos.

Dios lo odiaba, debió haber hecho algo realmente terrible en su vida pasada y por eso aún continuaba castigándolo. Pero en verdad necesitaba que lo ayudara, por que el pulgar arriba que les dio Heechul solo incremento su malestar.

***

El primer paso fue la negación. Changmin no podía concebir el hecho de que beso a Minho por mero impulso. Así que lo que hizo en respuesta fue negarlo, culparlo y desquitarse con él, haciéndolo el receptor de toda su indignación.

Después vino el auto convencimiento sobre algo que “nunca sucedió” y se esforzó en olvidarlo, lo cual lo llevo a resignarse cuando se dio cuenta que no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, aún más teniendo enfrente un delicioso almuerzo, que ya iba por la mitad dicho sea de paso, cuya nota adjunta decía “Cómelo por favor, lo siento mucho”.

Así que ahora estaba ahí en la fase diagnóstica, almorzando silenciosamente con Yunho, sabía que su hyung era guapo, y en dado caso que el fuese a elegir besar a un chico, él podría ser una buena opción si a) No le dieran escalofríos por tan solo pensarlo y b) Su hombría peligrara por lo que Jaejoong le fuese a hacer si se enteraba que es lo que estaba pensando, y él siempre se enteraba, así que mejor debería enviar esa última idea a la papelera de reciclaje.

—No hay pudín, te traje cerezas Yunie.

—Gracias Joongie

—De nada.

Changmin viró los ojos y continuó masticando su almuerzo, dándole más vueltas a su problema sin llegar a una solución concreta.

—Changmin… ¿Tú almuerzo es casero? —pregunto Yunho intentando quitarle un poco de comida con sus palillos, recibiendo un duro manotazo y una mirada fulminante en respuesta.

— ¡Auch…! Solo quería tantito…

Changmin rodó los ojos de nuevo y negó enérgicamente viendo con extrañeza la rara sonrisa que Jaejoong estaba poniendo.

—Changmin…

—No, sea lo que sea y por quien sea, la respuesta es no. Tus consejos solo me están metiendo en problemas con todo el mundo así que ya no te escuchare

Jaejoong hizo un mohín disgustado y empezó a comer con aire indignado, como si Changmin no supiera ya que no se quedaría tan tranquilo así como así. Después de lo ocurrido con So Hyun, tuvo que asegurarse de mostrarle el anillo “reparado”, para que los rumores alrededor de ello se acabasen, pues ahora todo el mundo ya sabía que su esposo era guapísimo y amable, y que él era un hombre frío e inflexible que se la pasaba ignorándolo por trabajo. Todo se volvió más molesto por el descaro de esa mujercita al decir que la próxima vez que lo viera, le sacaría una cita a Minho, aunque Changmin estuviese delante por no saberlo valorar. Al final del día se quitaba el anillo para estar en casa, aceptarlo y poner en su lugar a sus empleados no era lo mismo que aceptar una derrota frente a Minho y Rye shii quien aún seguía molesta con él.

—Changmin, ¿Por qué el muchacho de la mensajería mira tanto hacia acá? —dijo Yunho aprovechándose de su distracción para comerse el último bocado de su almuerzo, ignorando la sonrisa impertinente de su novio, mientras Changmin miraba intrigado a Karam.

—¿Qué le dijiste Jaejoong?

—Nada, nada —dijo bajo la sospechosa y divertida mirada de Yunho. Eso acabaría mal, muy mal. Pensó Changmin dándole una patada a Yunho bajo la mesa al descubrir que el pollo a la sidra que había estado guardando para el final había desaparecido.

***

No era que a Changmin le importará mucho que Minho lo evitara con tanta insistencia. Lo habían hecho así los últimos cinco meses y les había funcionado bien. Lo que le molestaba es que ahora se estuviera escondiendo en el ático. Había estado acondicionando ese sitio para dormir ahí además de hacer lo que siempre había hecho encerrado en ese lugar por horas, no le importaba, porque a él no debía importarle aunque estuviese escuchándolo murmurar intrigado, como si hablase con alguien…

Esa era una de las ventajas de su altura, podía escuchar con claridad sin esforzarse mucho por parecer discreto parado en medio del pasillo mirando su ático como un asesino serial. Rye shii solo había virado los ojos molesta.

_—¿Crees que debo ir Chulie?_

—…

_—Sí, si, lo sé… Ya le he dicho que deje de obsequiarme cosas, madre está molesta, dice que es inapropiado y que debería decirle la verdad, pero aun así recibe y guarda los presentes para mí…_

—…

_—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Crees que el querría acompañarme a visitarlos? Además madre no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de hacerlo enfadar, y soy yo quien lidia con sus confusas acciones…_

—…

_—Pero tengo miedo, no quiero herir a Khunie…_

Hubo una pausa más prolongada que las anteriores y Changmin respiro profundo al recordar al dueño de los mensajes de texto. Juro que ya no iba a molestarse.

_—¿Seguro?_

—…

_—Sí, tienes razón, lo quiero demasiado como para hacerle algo así. Gracias hyung, debo irme y muchos besos para mí futuro bebe._

Changmin corrió por el pasillo hasta su habitación ignorando la mirada inquisitiva de Rye shii, como si ella supiera lo que necesitaba para entenderse así mismo.

***

Era sábado y estaba tan estresado que había decidido tomarse el día libre para hacer algo que lo tranquilizara y no ponerse en plan detectivesco, pero Minho no se la ponía fácil. Sabía que era puro egoísmo de su parte, era esa sensación instintiva de querer salvaguardar todo lo que se encontrase dentro de su territorio, ya que por derecho le pertenecía, que Minho estuviese dentro de ese círculo, era pura mala suerte del pobrecito, la verdad, pero no iba a ponerse a explicárselo con detalles, mejor seguiría mirando un estúpido programa de variedades con el ceño fruncido, queriendo ignorar el traqueteo que proveía de su habitación.

—¿Cansado Changmin ah?

El aludido gruño un par de maldiciones, pero acepto el plato de galletas que Rye shii le extendía.

—De nada muchacho.

Changmin la miro y rodo los ojos como un niño berrinchudo, regresando a su propia autocompasión cuando los pasos suaves de Minho bajaron con algo de inseguridad las escaleras.

Changmin miro de reojo la sonrisa de Rye shii deformarse en emoción y él se obligo a no prestarle ni el más mínimo gramo de atención a Minho, por eso no vio tampoco la mueca decepcionada de este último al no haber logrado capturar su atención.

—¿Rye ah, tenemos té?

—Claro que si Minho y algo de fruta si lo deseas —respondió la mujer palmeando con firmeza los hombros de Changmin antes de retirarse obligándolo a girar con una galleta en la boca y oh, oh…

Minho se fue directo a la cocina y Changmin se cayó del sillón al intentar seguirlo solo con la cabeza. El azul le iba bien, pero el blanco le quedaba mejor, pensó volviendo su vista a la fotografía de la boda.

Vestía unos jeans oscuros que lo hacían verse aún más delgado de lo que ya era, pero definía esa espalda baja redondeada y respingona que no sabía que poseía, también usaba una camiseta ajustada negra bajo una chamarra de algodón azul eléctrico con esa clase de mangas “moe” que solo dejaban ver la punta de tus dedos e incluso llevaba zapatos a juego con el pantalón.

Uno no se arreglaba así un sábado en la mañana para salir de forma casual y Changmin empezó a sospechar, con sus padres usaría alguno de esos atuendos de tonto con los que usualmente iba a la universidad y si fuese a ir con Siwon y el hombrecito embarazado, seguramente habrían ido a recogerlo a las seis de la mañana y Minho se habría ido con ellos en pijama, así que no era eso. Era un atuendo pensado, quizás, para llamar su atención, cosa que deshecho al instante o impresionar a una cita…

Las tripas se le revolvieron y tuvo que botar las galletas a un lado, cruzándose de brazos indignado frente al televisor, ese niñito tenía muchos pantalones para hacer eso en sus narices.

—¡Vuelvo más tarde Rye shii!

El murmullo le llego suave desde la cocina y después escucho abrirse la puerta principal con un insonoro click.  Changmin se levanto como impulsado por un resorte y corrió hacia la ventana, viéndolo caminar pacientemente hacia la avenida principal. Sintió un impulso repentino, diciéndose a la vez que nada de eso era de su incumbencia, pero ya iba hacia el garaje con sus manos hechas puños, sabiendo que eso estaba volviéndose demasiado complicado.

***

—Soy un estúpido, estúpido, estúpido… —gemía Changmin dando un furioso golpe al volante del carro en un extraño arrebato de psicópata. Minho se había encontrado con _ese_ sujeto a unas calles de la avenida principal, lo había abrazado a penas verlo y una de esas vecinas chismosas que tenían los había visto, ya se podía imaginar lo que se había ido murmurando y le dolía el orgullo, pero nada había podido hacer cuando llegaron al subterráneo, había tardado demasiado en decidirse a actuar y ahora el estomago le ardía, con esa molestia que había sentido hacía varios años, cuando Jaejoong tomo su precioso corvette azul sin consultárselo primero, lo que era suyo, era suyo aunque no lo quisiera.

_…Nukumori wo nokoshita mama de… Zurui yo ne kimi no naka no two hearts… Oh baby make your mine…_

Changmin respiro profundo al escuchar el tono entrante de su celular e invoco a todos los dioses que conocía antes de contestar.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora Jaejoong?

—…

—Oh, no. No te quieres enterar.

—…

— ¿Al estadio Jamsil? Exhibición…

—…

— ¿Yunho no pudo ir?

—…

—Lo olvide, él y su alergia al polvo…

—…

—Hmn… Qué más da, ya nada puede ser peor y necesito un des estrés. Nos vemos en la entrada B en una hora.

***

— ¡Changmin por aquí!

 El menor le sonrió a Jaejoong y camino a paso raudo hasta él, ir a un estadio a gritar todas sus frustraciones no pudo caerle en mejor momento de su vida.

—¿Qué tal tú día libre Minie? —Changmin hizo una mueca obvia y Jaejoong se rio de él, rodando los ojos.

—¿Adivina quien estaba ansioso por tú ausencia esta mañana?

—No me digas, ¡Karam!  —exclamo Changmin con una sonrisa problemática en el rostro, avanzando por entre la multitud con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Sip, se puso de mejor ánimo cuando le dije que vendría contigo y te hablaría de él.

Changmin sonrió y luego empezó a temblar queriendo refrenar la estruendosa risa que le nacía desde el estómago, leyendo entretenido los panfletos apoyando el juego de los guerreros.

—No te rías… ¿Por qué mejor no lo invitas a salir ya?

Changmin entonces tuvo otro ataque de risa y Jaejoong solo lo miro molesto mientras él era incapaz de contenerse, eso era tan divertido.

—Hyung…—exclamo falto de aire—. Veras…

***

_—Así que es un Horvejkul… —murmuro Changmin leyendo interesado el perfil del mentado “Khunie”. Era bastante impresionante para tener casi su misma edad, pero al parecer había truncado su educación en Corea para terminarla en E.U.A y ahora había regresado para entrenarse como CEO* para la empresa de su familia._

_Era bien parecido, lucía amable y su familia podía competir fácilmente con la suya en posición e influencias… Y además quería o al menos estaba interesado en Minho… Así que no entendía porque lo habían elegido a él para ser el esposo de Minho, teniendo ese pretendiente._

_No que fuese a aceptarlo para nadie más que para él, pero era confuso…_

_Unos suaves toques a la puerta de su oficina lo distrajeron de su búsqueda y se coloco el anillo como acto de reflejo, la gente estaba muy pendiente acerca de ello y parecía que su padre era quien los había puesto a vigilarlo._

_—¡Adelante! —dijo en voz alta, levantando la vista de su computadora, topándose con el chico del correo, Park Hyun Cheol mejor conocido como Karam._

_—Buenos días señor Shim…_

_—El señor Shim es mi padre Karam, llámame Changmin —dijo sonriendo con galantería, solo esperaba no estar haciéndose el estúpido otra vez._

_—Buenos días Changmin ah —susurro algo aliviado y más confiado… Caminando rápidamente hasta su escritorio con una gran sonrisa en los labios._

_—Aquí tiene su correspondencia, hay un par de memorándums del banco que son urgentes —explico con una sonrisa coqueta que a Changmin le supo a triunfo, al menos era cierto que a alguien le seguía llamando la atención._

_—Muchas gracias, eres bastante eficiente…—elogió haciendo sonrojar un poco al chico, sintiendo su ego cada vez más inflado—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí?_

_—Tres meses Changmin ah…—dijo sentándose con algo de nerviosismo apoyándose en el escritorio con una sonrisa tensa—. Yo quisiera pedirle algo…_

_Changmin rio eso se iba poniendo cada vez más y más interesante._

_—Adelante… ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —instó acercándose un poco más a él, notando como sus mejillas se ponían cada vez más rojas._

_—Yo…Yo… ¡Estoy enamorado de Yunho shii y me gustaría que me ayudara a conocerlo!_

_Changmin se sentó correctamente después de eso y se habría reído hasta ponerse a llorar, si Yunho no hubiese entrado en ese momento con ese porte de caballero que dejo idiota a Karam, casi del mismo modo vergonzoso en que le ocurría a Jaejoong._

_Eso era karma, puro karma._

***

—¿¡Ese mocoso quiere con mi Yunie!? —grito Jaejoong escandalizado.

—See…

Changmin rió de la expresión asesina de su hyung.

—Ahora ya sé porque quiere parecerse tanto a ti, y bueno ahora ya sabes porque estaba feliz de que vinieses hoy conmigo a la exhibición.

—Voy a matarlo —siseo Jae de forma aterradora siendo detenido al instante por Changmin.

—Pero después del partido hyung —dijo empezando a tirar del mayor hacia las gradas, riendo tras los insultos que le lanzaba, removiéndose sin lograr zafarse.

—¡Changmin suéltame! ¡Serás malagradecido! Yo preocupándome por ti y ahora es mi _bear_ quien peligra.

—Te lo has ganado por entrometido y ponerme en malas situaciones.

—Changmin, yah déjame ir a salvar a Yu…

Changmin se detuvo al ver a Jaejoong dejar de lloriquear viendo un punto tras ellos con recelo.

—¿Jae…?

—¿Changmin, qué hace él aquí con otro tipo?

Shim se obligo a ver el sitio que Jae miraba y la inconfundible silueta de Minho inundo su vista dejándolo sin habla.

—Ven aquí hyung —dijo jalándolo detrás de una columna desde la cual podía mirar sin ser visto.

— ¡Auch! ¿Qué haces Changmin? Me lastimas.

—Shh~ ¡Cállate! —bramo mirando con fastidio esa brilló en Minho frente a ese Horvejkul.

—¿Por qué Minho está aquí? ¿No me digas que es una cita? —cuestióno Jaejoong medio en serio medio en broma sobándose el brazo, pero callo de súbito al ver al acompañante de Minho darle un inesperado beso en la mejilla después de entregarle un infantil balón de felpa. Si Jaejoong se quedó a cuadros a Changmin no debería importarle, pero el hecho de verlo avanzar con claras intenciones asesinas lo obligo a correr tras él y enredar su brazo en la mano hecha puño de su donsaeng quien volteo a mirarlo con intriga.

 —No hagas una idiotez

Changmin se observo así mismo y lo cerca que Jaejoong estaba de él. Sonrió con malicia cada vez más tenso.

—Eso debió pensarlo antes hyung…

***

—Khunie ah~ Gracias por invitarme, realmente extrañaba pasar tiempo contigo, pero antes de que inicie el partido quisiera hablar contigo sobre esta… cita.

Nichkhun lo miro con una sonrisa brillante y le obsequió un adorable balón de felpa, el mismo que había mirado con interés al pasar por la tienda de recuerdos y que provoco los colores en su donsaeng.

—Yo también quiero hablar sobre esto, el tiempo que he vivido en el extranjero me ha hecho darme cuenta que… Me interesas demasiado Minho… Puedo decir con seguridad que yo te a…

—No lo digas —murmuro Minho cubriéndole la boca—. Lo lamento infinitamente hyung pero no puedo, no podemos, por eso… Esto no puede ser una cita, porque yo…estoy…

Minho levanto la mirada para tomar aire y la vida se le escapo del cuerpo, sin darse cuenta se quedo paralizado, más blanco que el papel y sin ser capaz de modular palabra alguna. ¿Por qué siempre se encontraban en la peor situación que una supuesta relación podría tener?

Nichkhun se giró al percibir el temor atenazar el cuerpo de Minho y solo observo a dos personas acercándoseles, aunque el primero no lo miraba a él, miraba a Minho con demasiada energía negativa manando de su ser.

Changmin no podía dejar de mirar los ojos de Minho, esos que le rogaban, que le pedían que no lo hiciera, lucía tan aterrado y triste que quizás por esa vez podría actuar en favor de Minho, quizás sus ataduras por fin se acabarían, solo tenía que comprobar algo primero.

—Hola Minho… —saludo Jaejoong al ver que todos se quedaban en silencio una vez estar cerca. Minho tembló abrazando más fuerte su obsequio, fingiendo no mirar.

—Hola, mucho gusto soy Nichkhun ¿Se conocen? —pregunto amablemente el mayor, notando a Minho recibir la dura atención de Changmin.

—Sí, algo así. ¿Tienen una cita? No interrumpimos ¿Verdad?

Minho respingo ante el mal intencionado comentario de Jaejoong, aunque fue más grande la sorpresa cuando Khunie entrelazo ligeramente sus dedos, sonriendo con timidez hacia ellos.

—Claro que no, ranita y yo solo paseábamos —dijo haciendo reaccionar finalmente a Changmin.

—Minho.

Se estremeció ante el tono que Shim utilizó y bajo la mirada culpable.

—¿Sí?

—Necesito hablar contigo —ordeno antes que pedir, con las voz gélida, extendiéndole su mano para que la tomara, era lo único que necesitaba, sino la tomaba todo sería mejor… Pero ¿Por qué dudaba? Se pregunto Changmin al ver a Minho observar al sujeto con culpabilidad. ¿Acaso no quería salir con él? ¿Por qué lo soltaba entonces? ¿Por qué lo miraba y caminaba hasta él sabiendo que no había ninguna posibilidad de…?

¿Por qué Changmin caminaba de la mano de Minho hacia un pasillo desolado con el corazón oprimido?

—¿Está bien que los dejemos solos?

Nichkhun estaba preocupado y tampoco podía comprender gran cosa.

—Depende de cómo lo mires, es solo que ellos tienen cosas que resolver —explicó Jaejoong sin ocultar la preocupación en su rostro al ver a Changmin hablar con demasiada dureza frente a Minho. Estaban lo suficientemente lejos para que el ruido de las gradas opacara su conversación, pero lo suficientemente cerca para no necesitar escuchar lo que decían y preocuparse de la falta de control que aumentaba a cada instante alrededor de la pareja.

 

—¡No tienes derecho Changmin! ¡Es mi amigo!

—¡Un amigo no te da obsequios ridículos como este! —grito Changmin arrebatándole el balón para arrojarlo contra él piso, lo  empujo con fuerza contra la pared, acorralándolo—. ¿No lo entiendes? Un amigo no te manda flores con insinuaciones simbólicas, ni te toma de la mano con tanta familiaridad frente a dos extraños, ¡Pero si hasta usa apodos cariñosos contigo! —farfullo con indignación, golpeando la pared junto al rostro de Minho, haciéndolo encogerse atemorizado.

—¡Changmin!

 —¡Déjalo en paz imbécil!

—¡Dios! Uah, Chang… ¡ah! —Nichkhun retuvo a Minho por un brazo despues de haberle dado un puñetazo y lo encaro fastidiado y asustado mientras Jaejoong ayudaba a su donsaeng a levantarse.

—¿¡Por qué te preocupa Minho!? ¡Iba a lastimarte!

— ¡Nichkhun ah! ¡Es que tú no entiendes! ¡Él y yo…!

—¡Es mentira! —grito Horvejkul entristecido, parecía a punto de llorar y Minho se sentía tan culpable, lo sabía… Khunie lo sabía…

—Lo siento hyung, pero no entiendes… Nosotros…

—¿Qué no entiendo? ¿Qué defiendes a un idiota que acaba de lastimarte, que jamás te hará feliz…? Vamos Minho… Yo voy a protegerte, no estás solo… Confía en mí… —pidió sujetándolo del rostro para mantenerlo cerca mientras Minho sujetaba sus muñecas intentando apartarlo infructuosamente, fue cuando miro el anillo de reojo y el mayor pareció perder los estribos.

—¡Nichkhun suéltame! —pidió Minho levantando la voz medio histerico—. Voy a estar bien, déjame hablar con Changmin hyung… Te aseguro que no me hará daño.

—No Minho, no pienso entregarte a nadie ¡No! —exclamo fuera de sí acercándose lo suficiente para darle un beso desesperado y violento que congelo a Minho, que lo asusto y que lo hizo llorar, porque dolía no poder corresponderle. El tiempo se detuvo y observo todo con la mirada borrosa como en cámara lenta. El manotazo que lo alejo de Nichkhun, Changmin respondiendo furioso a los gritos del otro con un puñetazo y después.

—Eres tan mezquino… —rugió Horvejkul limpiándose la boca, mirando con desprecio a Changmin.

—Y aun si fuese el peor hombre del mundo Minho todavía me elegiría a mí. ¡Así que aléjate de él! —grito rodeando el cuello del menor con su brazo derecho mientras levantaba su mano izquierda mostrando el anillo que era a juego con el de Minho.

—Conoce tú sitio porque él es mío.

Jaejoong abrió la boca incrédulo y Nichkhun parpadeo como en estado de shock.

—Por cierto si vuelves a tocarlo voy a matarte y deja de enviarle esos estúpidos obsequios

Tiró de Minho con él a la salida pateando en el proceso el balón de felpa con todo el desprecio que había ido acumulando desde el primer momento en que esas flores entraron a su casa.

_Es mío, mío, míomíomíomío…_

***

—Changmin…

Como las ultimas 6 veces Changmin ignoro a Minho e ingreso a la casa en silencio, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Necesitaba dormir, estaba agotado, por consiguiente subió las escaleras sin escuchar los llamados de Minho, quien se vio interceptado por Rye shii. Con un gran suspiro se arrojó a la cama y cerró los ojos abrazando con fuerza una almohada.

—Changmin ah —Minho ingreso a la habitación nervioso, arrastrando los pies y se subió a la cama hincándose junto a Changmin aunque este le estuviese dando la espalda—. Changmin ah…—gimoteo sacudiéndolo con suavidad mientras el mayor presionaba con fuerza sus ojos, sintiéndose sofocado.

—¿Qué ha sido eso…? Por favor Changmin ah… No me dejes así… —pidió con la voz estrangulada, apartando sus manos porque dios… eso no estaba bien…Khunie estaba mal, estaba mal y…

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué le dijiste eso si no es cierto…? —hipo sobresaltándose al ver  a Changmin incorporarse tras escuchar que la voz se le quebraba.

—Hey… No empieces a llorar… —dijo Shim apretando su nariz torpemente, viendo en esos ojos una sensibilidad que había decidido ignorar hasta entonces—. ¿No lo harás? —pregunto de repente azorado, viéndolo suspirar y asentir con infantilismo—. Bien…—dijo soltando su nariz.

—Chang… —beso— min…

El menor parpadeo sin sensibilidad en el cuerpo y Changmin volvió a su posición, enterrando en la almohada su rostro ardiendo. Era su culpa por haber hecho ese infantil puchero.

—Changmin ah deja…Deja…D-De…I-Ignorarme… —hipó, ocultándose contra sus ropas hecho una total maraña de sollozos.

—Dijiste que no llorarías… —reprocho Changmin girándose lo suficiente para abrazarlo contra si con suma torpeza.

—¿Cómo podría? —espeto Minho golpeándole el pecho mientras aun a pesar de todo esbozaba una ligera sonrisa para sí mismo. Changmin estaba siendo tan no él.

—Ya, ya no llores por favor… —suplicó limpiándole cuidadoso el rostro, detestaba que las personas lloraran frente a él porque nunca sabía qué hacer, aunque acariciar el cabello de Minho estaba ayudándolo bastante a tranquilizarse.

—Lo siento, yo iba a decirle pero él nunca me escuchaba y no quería lastimarlo ni hacerte enojar pero era difícil de decir cuando tú… —Minho se silencio de pronto al ver a Changmin abstraído, delineando con su pulgar sus labios.

—auch…

 —Te lastimo —afirmó Changmin entrecerrando los ojos con molestia, refiriéndose al beso que le había dado aquel bastardo.

—No, no es nada… —gimió el menor sintiéndolo acariciar sus mejillas con cadencia.

—¿Te ha besado antes? —pregunto Changmin sin prestarle atención, mirando su boca con expectación. Minho se mordió los labios y asintió suavemente bajando la mirada al sentirse intimidado por el escrutinio de Changmin—. ¿En dónde?

Luego Changmin juntó sus labios un poco, sintiendo su rostro más caliente. Minho señalo suavemente el sitio en su mejilla y Changmin sonrió besando ese sitió, y luego su frente, luego su nariz… y por ultimo de nuevo sus labios…

Estaba inseguro y no sabía porque lo hacía pero ese contacto torpe y delicado, parecía ser todo lo que había necesitado todo ese tiempo para sentirse bien, Minho le correspondió y lo abrazo sin saber que esperar de la actitud de su marido a partir de ese instante.

|~Continuará~|


	5. Capítulo V  | Tradiciones & Mentiras |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo originalmente publicado, el 4 de Diciembre del 2013 en tsuki-yaoi.blogspot.mx  
> Trabajo editado el 30 de Marzo de 2017

 

La mañana se sentía demasiado tranquila, Changmin podía oler el café desde la planta de abajo y su estómago hizo un ruido inconforme, necesitaba tanto comer algo delicioso. Una vez terminó de colocarse la camisa salió del baño en busca de su corbata y se detuvo de golpe frente a su cama. No era usual que Minho aun estuviese ahí, a esas alturas estaría a punto de irse a la escuela. Con esa horrible manía que tenía de salir a correr desde antes de que el sol saliera, verlo aun dormitando le provocó un desagradable hundimiento en el estómago.

—Minho… —llamó dando un par de pasos inseguros—. ¿Minho?—volvió a llamar retirándole las mantas de la cara.

 —¡Mierda! —susurro al tocar su rostro y sentirlo demasiado caliente. Sin pensarlo tan solo un poco regreso al baño y humedeció una toalla con agua fría, rebusco en un estante junto a la ducha y se alivió al encontrar un pequeño termómetro.

—¡RYE SHII! —grito con estridencia mientras se apresuraba en volver con Minho y colocar cuidadosamente la toalla sobre su rostro. No le gusto que empezase a temblar pero, necesitaba disminuir la fiebre así que le arranco todas las mantas y se hinco a su lado colocando el termómetro entre sus labios.

—¿Qué ocurre Changmin? ¡Oh dios! ¿¡Qué tiene Minho!?

—No lo sé, por favor llame al doctor Jacheol. Su número es el primero en la agenda, también llame a mi oficina. Dígale a mi padre que no iré, pero evite decirle porque, no quisiera que vinieran a agobiar a Minho estando enfermo. Cuando vuelva tráigame una bandeja con agua fría.

—Por su puesto Muchacho.

—¿Qué tienes Minho? —preguntó confuso al notar lo agobiadas que lucían sus facciones. Realmente esperaba que el doctor no demorase demasiado.

—Tengo frío…

—Lo sé Minho, lo sé, pero debemos hacer que la fiebre baje.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Cómo qué para qué? —respondió apartándole el cabello del rostro, sintiendo una terrible angustia por como lucía—. Para que estés bien.

—¿Y si estoy bien, las cosas mejoraran? ¿Mis padres y los tuyos me dejaran en paz? ¿Podré ir a la escuela sin lastimar a nadie? ¿Tú vas a quererme? ¿¡Algún día se te va a ocurrir hacerme al amor!? ¿¡Serás mi esposo…!? —grito antes de empezar a toser con violencia mientras intentaba tragarse las lágrimas que desesperadamente querían salir de sus ojos.

—Lo siento… —susurro Changmin, viéndose incapaz de decir otra cosa—. Lo siento… —suspiró colocando de nuevo la toalla sobre su frente. En verdad quería que estuviese bien. No sabía qué haría si Minho empeoraba, porque sabía que sería su culpa.

***

—Buenos días, ¿Puedo entrar?

—Jacheol shii, por supuesto, adelante.

Changmin se sintió aliviado a pesar de que la fiebre de Minho ya había bajado y estaba sentado contra la cabecera de la cama, aunque no se veía mejor que hacía unos instantes.

—Hola hijo —dijo correspondiendo el saludo del muchacho—. Minho shii, buenos días. Soy Park Jacheol, el médico de Changmin desde que era de este tamaño —explico jovial haciendo un gesto con las manos que no debía ser más grande que una sandía.

—Buenos días, es un placer verlo de nuevo.

Minho recordaba haberlo saludado en la boda.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Cansado.

—Está bien por favor ponte de pie y respira profundamente.

Minho obedeció pero al ponerse de pie el mundo comenzó a darle vueltas y el estómago se le revolvió de tal modo que tuvo que salir corriendo al baño.

—¿¡Qué demonios!? —dijo Changmin avanzando directamente a la puerta del baño—. ¡Minho ábreme! ¿¡Estas bien!? ¡Por dios, ábreme! —grito al escucharlo vomitar con violencia, eso no podía ser bueno.

—Changmin ah, tranquilízate. Por favor ve a esperar en la sala —regaño el médico aunque llevaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora por lo que Changmin silencio su reclamo inconforme.

—Por favor hijo, será bueno para Minho —Y eso le basto para salir corriendo de la habitación con Rye shii, siguiéndolo de cerca.

***

—Changmin ah, Minho estará bien, te lo aseguró. Solo debes mantener la calma.

Changmin bufo y se enfurruño consigo mismo ¿Pero y sí no? ¿Sí Minho no mejoraba?

—Tranquilízate muchacho, no ganaras nada perdiendo la calma, ni tu ni Minho.  Por favor, tienes que empezar a pensar por ambos ¿Cómo crees que esto funcionara si no se pueden apoyar mutuamente?

—Pero es que lucía tan mal. Tan cansado y harto de todo.

—Mira Changmin, las personas sobrellevan las cosas de formas distintas. La personalidad de Minho es como una olla a presión, va a llegar un momento en que el aire caliente buscará una manera de salir, si Minho no dice nada, no se queja y se esfuerza por hacer feliz a todo el mundo, menos así mismo ¿Cómo crees que va a liberarse?

—Enfermando… —susurro escondiendo el rostro contra la mesa, recibiendo una reconfortante caricia por parte de Rye shii en la cabeza.

—No te preocupes corazón, las cosas poco a poco se solucionarán. Pero también debemos ser realistas, si no se entienden, si no quieren estar juntos y creen que solo están lastimándose al hacerlo ¿Por qué no dejas que vuelva con sus padres? Habla con ellos y con los tuyos, tienen que entender. Ya no estamos en la edad media. Por más tradición que esta unión sea, si solo los está haciendo infelices, no tiene ningún caso seguir forzando las cosas.

Changmin levanto la cabeza y sonrió tristemente, sin querer seguir viendo el rostro de la mujer.

_Pero a mí él… en realidad me hace un poco feliz…_

El sonido de alguien bajando las escaleras alerto a Changmin y rápidamente salió de la cocina, tropezando con sus propios pies para hacer frente al médico, quien lucía una estoica expresión.

—Jacheol ¿Cómo está? ¿Se va a recuperar? —exclamo aprisa sacudiéndose el cabello con frustración haciendo negar al hombre mayor con algo de exasperación.

—Sí, ya está mucho mejor, está terminando de darse una ducha. Pero por tu reacción no me sorprende que este tan estresado. Tuvo un ataque de pánico. Changmin tu esposo vive con el mismo nivel de estrés que un militar ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? —inquirió sin esperar realmente una respuesta, por lo que le extendió una receta—. Le he mandado a realizarse unos estudios y no me sorprendería que tuviera una ulcera en el estómago. Tienes que hacer que se relaje o la situación sencillamente empeorara —comento mirándolo como quien sabe algo que solo es culpa tuya y Changmin sabía que.

—Ya estoy muy viejo para lidiar con estos achaques modernos ¡Estrés! Todo el mundo vive estresado, pero nadie hace nada por aligerar la dichosa situación —refunfuño enojado tomando su pequeño portafolios de camino a la salida.

—Jacheol shii —llamó Minho bajando las escaleras, con una sonrisa agradecida en los labios y algo de rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

—Gracias por todo.

—No te preocupes Minho, este muchacho se las verá conmigo si no te cuida apropiadamente. La próxima vez que me llamen, quisiera tratar un embarazo ¿Sabes? —dijo jocoso, amando la expresión de terror que cubrió la cara de Changmin. Antes de espabilarse al verlo abrir la puerta.

—¡Jacheol shii! ¡Sus honorarios! —llamó sin esperar que el médico chocase de lleno con un gran ramo de lilas blancas.

—¡Oh, muchacho! —exclamó el médico ignorando al repartidor, sonriendo hacia la pareja—. Sigue así y Minho pronto se recuperara. Nos vemos después, llámame cuando tú esposo se sienta mejor.

—Hasta luego.

Lo despidió Minho con una sonrisa bonita, se sentía bien que ante los ojos de alguien más fuese el “esposo”. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía que tenía un sitio en ese lugar.

—Buenos días ¿Es este el hogar de Choi Minho?

—Querrá decir Shim ¿No? Es Shim Minho ¿Qué necesita? —pregunto Changmin empujando a Minho hacia Rye shii, quien se había acercado cuando escucho al médico despedirse, mientras se plantaba en la puerta con aire intimidante.

—Oh, dios mío. Por favor discúlpeme señor, pero solo venimos a entregar un encargo a Choi Minho con los datos que Nichkhun Horvejkul nos proporcionó —Changmin vio rojo  y sin darse cuenta empezó a temblar de ira contenida.

—Yo soy Choi Minho ¿Qué es lo que tiene para mí?

Minho se había acercado lo suficiente para aceptar por pura inercia el ramo de lilas mientras que en su confusión y la indignación de Changmin, media docena de repartidores se hacían presentes en la puerta de su casa con arreglos más y más extravagantes, los cuales empezaron a llamar la atención de todo el vecindario.

—Muchacho, lo mejor será dejarlos entrar si no quieres que haya un escándalo —susurro la señora Rye con voz pausada mientras Changmin asentía rígidamente, enviando a Minho a la cocina solo con una mirada.

Iba a matarlo.

Iba a destrozarlo. Hueso por hueso y después arrojaría lo que quedase de él en el río Han o tal vez en el mar de Japón para que su espíritu jamás descansara.

—¿Disculpe señor? ¿Firmaría? —pregunto el hombre que toco su puerta, al menos lucía verdaderamente avergonzado.

—¿Le molestaría hacerle llegar un mensaje al hombre que envió las flores?

—Señor, no está en nuestra política. Pero por esta ocasión le aseguró que hare llegar su mensaje. Aquel que no respeta a una persona casada, merece que alguien le dé un par de tiros.

Changmin sonrió con maldad y garabateó una amenaza contundente, así como la hora y el lugar en el que lo vería al día siguiente.

—Aquí tiene señor —dijo notando el escalofrío que recorrió al hombre, al leer el mensaje para su cliente.

—Gracias señor Shim, tenga un buen día.

El hombre abandono la casa con paso raudo y Changmin pateo el primer arreglo que se le puso enfrente de camino al armario de los abrigos. Tomo el suyo y el de Minho y avanzo a la cocina como un toro enfurecido.

—Levántate Minho. Quiero que me acompañes —pidió con la voz modulada, ayudándole a colocarse el abrigo una vez de pie.

—Changmin yo…

—Shh… Solo sube al auto voy en un minuto —Minho asintió y Changmin se apoyó contra el lavaplatos intentando tranquilizarse.

—No las quiero aquí señora Rye… No me importa que haga con ellas, solo sáquelas de mí casa.

—Lo haré Changmin, solo… No es culpa de Minho.

—Lo sé. Créame que lo sé. Prepare algo ligero para cuando volvamos —pidió saliendo por la puerta de la cocina. Sin saber muy bien lo que iba a hacer.

***

—Changmin ah ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

—Solo deja de hablar y entra a la florería —dijo manteniendo la puerta abierta para él—. Aún tenemos que ir a la farmacia por tus medicinas.

Minho volvió a enfurruñarse y entro siendo consciente de que Changmin estaba pegado prácticamente a su espalda, cuando susurro:

— _Elige lo que quieras. Es mi regalo para ti, por el mal rato de ayer._

Minho se quedó ahí de pie, aun después de que Changmin avanzara con la mujer del mostrador, con el fantasma de sus manos sobre sus hombros, fue a recorrer la florería.

—Buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes joven ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Ah…vera… —murmuro acariciando con torpeza su nuca—. ¿Podría recomendarme alguna flor que sirva para pedir perdón?

—Claro que sí, espere un momento —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa entendida, como si todos los días algún tipo entrara a hacerle la misma pregunta.

—¿Qué le parece este pequeño _bouquet_ caballero? —cuestiono después de no más de 5 minutos en la parte trasera de la florería.

—Es muy bonito.

—Esa es la idea. Las flores moradas y azules se llaman áster, significan confianza en la persona a quien se le regala, es perfecta para pedir perdón después de alguna escena de celos.

Changmin tosió al verse descubierto y la mujer le sonrió comprensiva.

—Las flores blancas son Gardenias y significan respeto y cariño sincero. Si busca que alguien lo perdone, no va a obsequiar un arreglo del tamaño de su ego ¿o sí?

Changmin negó como si fuera obvio y la mujer le volvió a sonreír sacando un pequeño libro del mostrador.

—Aquí encontrara el significado de todas las flores. Yo sé que le será útil. _Parece de ese tipo_ —susurro deslizándoselo en la bolsa del abrigo.

—¿Cuál tipo? —pregunto siendo interrumpido por la voz de Minho.

—Changmin ah… Me han gustado estás… —murmuro tirando un poco de su mano para que voltease a ver las azucenas.

—Esa ha sido una elección que se ajusta mucho, el _lilium_ significa inocencia, pudor y elegancia, haré un precioso bouquet con la elección de su marido, será un arreglo complementario —comento con voz amistosa mientras volvía a perderse en la trastienda.

—Debe estar acostumbrada a situaciones como estas ¿Qué elegiste Changmin?

—Flores que espero expliquen lo que no puedo decirte con palabras Minho.

—Lo lamento —dijo quedito, sin esperar tal reacción escandalosa.

—¿¡Y ahora por qué te estás disculpando!? ¡No es tu culpa que yo sea emocionalmente constipado!

Minho soltó una risita. Y luego una carcajada. Tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no hacer un espectáculo, pero eso no evito que se pusiera a saltar intentando contener la risa. Parecía un niño, quizás lo era… Y Changmin no se había tomado la molestia de notarlo…

—Me alegra verte reír así… —susurro apartándole el pelo de los ojos—. Esta mañana me asustaste… —Minho se apoyó un breve momento en el contacto y bajo la mirada.

—Lo lamento, creo que fue demasiado. También siento todo lo que te dije, no quería presionarte y tampoco puedo forzar mis sentimientos en ti. Es egoísta, es cruel… Y te hice lo que no quería que nadie me hiciera a mí…

Changmin lo tomo por la nuca y lo acerco hacia su pecho, permitiéndose abrazarlo.

—…Que es lo que yo te he hecho desde el principio a ti, mis problemas no eran tú responsabilidad, no eran tu culpa y eras quien tenía que lidiar con ellos… No sé por qué me quieres… Y tampoco entiendo por qué quieres, que te amé… Solo sé… que me gustaría corresponderte… quererte y ser capaz de tocarte sin saber que te estoy haciendo daño… Tal vez tú puedas perdonarme. Pero es difícil cuando ni yo mismo puedo hacerlo… Así que dame tiempo… Es la única cosa que voy a pedirte… Además… Dicen que el amor se construye…

_“Y yo quiero construirlo contigo”._

Pensó al sentir los labios de Minho pegados a su boca, con una sonrisa que le arranco un peso de encima.

***

Al llegar a casa se encontraron la estancia impecable y silenciosa para verdadero alivio de ambos.

—Changmin ah voy a llamar a  Nichkhun hyung. No te preocupes le pediré que deje de enviarme obsequios e intentare que entienda nuestra situación a… ¡aw…! —Changmin paro el monologo de Minho de un modo bastante poco ortodoxo llevo una de sus manos hasta la parte entre el cuello y el hombro y presiono con fuerza sin darle tiempo de terminar de hablar provocándole un encogimiento extraño.

—Duele… —gimoteo sintiendo los dedos de Changmin masajeando ese sitio. Estaba demasiado tenso e incomodo así que lo giro y le dio un leve empujón hacia las escaleras.

—Ve a descansar, yo me encargo de lo demás —Minho recibió toda la determinación de la mirada de Changmin—. Se supone que soy tu marido ¿No? ¿Qué clase de inepto sería si no puedo manejar todo esto? —cuestiono dejando la bolsa con las medicinas sobre el sofá mientras miraba la hora en su reloj.

—Yo voy a hablar con ese tipo, si te quiere tanto como dice, lo menos que debe querer es verte enfermo así que sube ya, en un momento te llevo la medicina.

Minho iba a decir algo al respecto pero se sentía demasiado agobiado, incrédulo y confundido como para intentarlo así que obedeció y subió las escaleras en silencio mientras Changmin iba a la cocina sin esperar toparse de frente con la expresión deslumbrante en el rostro de Rye shii.

—Le compraste flores.

—¿Sí…?

—¡Le compraste flores!

— ¡Ya le dije que sí! ¡Y también le di un beso! Ahora súbale un florero y esa sopa de fideos con pollo que huele increíble. Creo que voy a llevarle agua mineral —murmuro sacando la botella del refrigerador ignorando la risita de la mujer, dios sabía que era molesta y metiche, pero era la única persona que no ponía en ellos expectativas que no podían cumplir.

Con pasos ligeros volvió a la sala y empezó a revisar las dosis de medicamentos que debía darle a Minho. Eran demasiados tranquilizantes, pero si iba a mejorar, no podía poner muchos peros.

Subió y al llegar al pasillo vio las escaleras del ático abiertas. Minho pasaba mucho tiempo ahí arriba, pero jamás se había preguntado por qué. La verdad era que se había desconectado por completo de todo a su alrededor, trabajaba, comía, dormía. Pero jamás se había preguntado si estaba en verdad cómodo con todo ello. Era evidente que Minho no lo estaba al asomar la cabeza al ático por primera vez y encontrar un sitio mucho más ameno que el resto de la casa, salvo quizás por su despacho. Había un pequeño escritorio junto a la ventana. Dos libreros adheridos a la pared con una gran cantidad de tomos en cada uno de ellos. Un pequeño sofá frente a una Televisión que eran divididos por una mesita de centro  y un futon enrollado  dentro de un armario con sábanas y edredones, que estaba entreabierto. Minho estaba sentado en el piso junto al escritorio dándole la espalda, y en su regazo estaba esa caja que Changmin había estado buscando. Al parecer Minho estaba leyendo algo que no lo tenía bien, y la curiosidad en Shim empezó a hormiguear en sus manos.

Bajo un par de escalones y luego carraspeo lo suficientemente alto antes de asomarse de nuevo y ver que Minho había oculto la caja de nuevo. Al menos ya sabía dónde estaba.

—Lo lamento, pero aquí tienes el agua y tus medicinas ¿Vas a dormir aquí?

—Gracias. Uh…Supongo… ¿Q-Quieres… subir…?

—¿Estás seguro?

Minho asintió despacio y le sonrió, gateando un poco hasta la mesita de centro para poner ahí el agua y los medicamentos. Changmin subió y se sentó al estilo indio contra uno de los libreros, asegurándose de que tomara todas las pastillas.

—Jacheol shii dijo que tuviste un ataque de pánico. ¿Te había pasado antes? —le pregunto al verlo sentarse correctamente frente a la mesa.

—Una vez… Cuando tenía 8 años y me caí a la piscina de mis abuelos en Francia —respondió antes de mirarlo y devolverle la pregunta—. ¿Tú has tenido alguno?

Changmin negó y continuó hablando.

—También me dijo que tu nivel de estrés es casi igual que el de un militar. Eso es peligroso y aterrador… No se supone que debes sentirte así, por lo que tengo en mente un par de cosas que quizás te ayuden a relajarte: En primer lugar, tu amiguito Nichkhun desde ahora será mi problema — Minho lo miro y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas por un breve instante antes de asentir.

—Sobre mis padres y los tuyos…

—Tú madre llamó el otro día, dijo que quería que cenáramos los 6 después del fiasco de la reunión con tus abuelos —Changmin se llevó ambas manos al rostro y suspiro.

—Yo iba a proponer que dejásemos de verlos por un tiempo, son demasiado entrometidos. Mi madre en especial. Y va a ponerse peor si espera la confirmación a una cena…

—Puedo hacerlo Changmin…

—Yo preferiría que no Minho…

—Entre más tardemos en verlos peor me hará sentir la situación, te digo que puedo hacerlo.

Changmin miró su suave expresión decidida y se dio por vencido.

—Está bien, ahora, ¿Estas cómodo en esta casa? Soy consciente de que el ambiente influye en el estado anímico de las personas y siéndote sincero hay muchas cosas que no me gustan en esta casa, como la alfombra de nuestra alcoba.

Minho soltó un resoplido de risa al escucharlo decir eso y sus hombros se relajaron un poco más.

—A mí tampoco, pero tu madre me la obsequió y no quería hacerla sentir mal. Creo que el colchón está bien, pero los doseles son demasiado y también está demasiado alta, me recuerda a la historia de la princesa y los guisantes —Changmin rio y comprendió como se sentía, a veces se iba de bruces en las mañanas al no alcanzar bien el piso.

—Bien, siempre podemos devolverle esa alfombra a mi madre ¿No?

—¡Muchachos! ¿Pueden echarme una mano?

—¡Voy! —exclamo Changmin mirando detenidamente a Minho antes de bajar por la comida. Esperaba verlo mejorar pronto.

***

—Shim.

—Tú, cuyo apellido es difícil de pronunciar. Me alegra… No en realidad no me alegra verte. Pero es una molestia menos el hecho de que hayas decidido aparecerte.

—¿Qué quieres?

—En primer lugar que te sientes. En segundo término, para mí nada. Se trata de Minho.

Changmin se removió incomodo al ver cómo le cambiaba la expresión nada más escuchar el nombre de su esposo. Pero si estaba ahí era por Minho, así que iba a dejar las estupideces a un lado.

—¿Qué tiene Minho?

Changmin tomo aire y se dispuso a hablar con toda la calma de la que podía hacer uso.

—Anímicamente no está bien. En cualquier momento puede tener un ataque de pánico y el estrés con el que vive está complicando otros aspectos de su salud.

—Es su familia —declaró Nichkhun mirándolo sin necesidad de una confirmación.

—La mía también, sus amigos, tú, yo… —explicó desordenándose el cabello con frustración—. Cualquier cosa podría ser un desencadenante para un ataque, y no me gustaría que a cada lugar al que fuese estuviese preocupado.

—¿Qué me estas pidiendo exactamente? —pregunto cruzándose de brazos con aire desafiante.

—¡Te estoy pidiendo que lo cuides! —dijo exasperado—. Yo no puedo estar en todas partes. Y tampoco puedo encerrarlo en casa.  Por eso te estoy pidiendo que seas su amigo y que lo apoyes. No que encuentres la primera oportunidad para írtele encima ¿Lo entiendes o me equivoque al venir aquí?

—Por supuesto que no —suspiró—. Arreglare las cosas con él e intentare que este todo lo cómodo que pueda en la escuela.

—Muchas Gracias y si quieres pedirle disculpas intenta con algo que no equipare el tamaño de tu ego —murmuro Changmin dándole un sorbo a su café. Antes de arrojar la servilleta a un lado y ponerse de pie.

—Fue bueno tener esta conversación contigo Nichkhun. Hasta luego —dijo extendiéndole la mano, sin esperar que la tomara.

—Aun así, no te la dejaré fácil Shim. Vas a tener que demostrarme que te lo mereces.

Changmin sonrió  y salió de ahí dejando un par de billetes en la mesa.

***

Esa noche cuando llego a casa después de haber pasado dos tormentosas horas escuchando los nefastos lloriqueos de Yunho sobre el hecho de que Jaejoong lo mando a dormir al sofá al decirle que quería verlo gordo, en lugar de embarazado, _¿En serio Yunho? ¿Cómo sobrevives a su ego?,_ un concentrado pero delicioso aroma a chocolate inundo sus fosas nasales, llevándolo directamente a la cocina.

—Buenas noches Minho ¿Qué haces?

—Bienvenido a casa Changmin ah…solo cocino… Te ves agotado ¿Por qué no vas a tomar una ducha? —pregunto mientras se quitaba el delantal mostrando un sencillo atuendo, un cuello de tortuga y unos jeans desgastados, que le arrancaron un suspiro interno.

—Te ves bien.

Minho dejo salir un sonido estrangulado, tirando las manzanas que había recogido del frutero.

—Dios, gracias, sí gracias —murmuro con nerviosismo, recogiéndolas con torpeza y regresó a la encimera para empezar a picarlas. Changmin se rio y volvió a la sala cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Buenas noches hijo ¿Cómo has estado?

_Lo había olvidado. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?_

—Hola mamá, muy bien, gracias por preguntar, adelante —murmuró sonriendo hacia su padre, que lo había visto todo el día y aun así lo había olvidado.

—Changmin shii, esperamos no importunar —dijo su suegro, mientras la madre de Minho asentía al mirarlo.

—Por supuesto que no. Bienvenidos, pasen y pónganse cómodos por favor. En un momento estará la cena, pueden esperar en el comedor si quieren —dijo prácticamente corriendo a la cocina en donde Minho lo recibió con una sonrisa tensa.

—Lo lamento, lo olvide por completo —Fue su primera oración antes de quitarse el saco y empezar a arremangar las mangas de su camisa—. ¿En qué te ayudo?

—Solo hace falta el postre, la señora Rye y yo trabajamos en lo demás. Solo termina  de freír el queso y cuando esté dorado retíralo y córtalo sobre las manzanas que acabo de caramelizar ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro que sí —dijo al verlo tomar un gran bowl con ensalada, reteniéndolo por un brazo antes de que saliera—. Tranquilízate. Yo me encargo de toda la charla insustancial ¿Estás de acuerdo Minho?

—Sí, suerte.

—Igualmente —murmuró sin esperar recibir un rápido picotazo en los labios antes de ver la espalda de Minho alejándose por el pasillo.

—¡Cristo bendito! —susurro volviéndose a la freidora con las orejas ardiendo. Sabía que el contacto iba a volverse una cosa entre ellos, pero aún no habían abordado todo aquello por lo que en realidad era raro.

—Hola cariño, ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Claro mamá, ¿Puedes llevar el vino y las copas a la mesa?

—Por supuesto amor, la casa huele increíble ¿Escogieron un menú occidental para esta noche?

—Sí, fue interesante. Van a adorar los postres.

—Me alegra que tú y Minho estén llevándose mejor, termina pronto y ven con todos a la mesa. Necesitamos hablar, ha sido una proeza coincidir esta noche —susurro Hana inclinándose a darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Claro mamá —respondió sin saber por qué sintió el estómago hundiéndosele hasta el piso.

Changmin apago la freidora y corto el queso por la mitad, viendo el perfecto fundido caer sobre las manzanas que Minho había dispuesto en un cuenco de porcelana. Lucía demasiado sabroso y encantador y además olía delicioso. En el horno solo estaba lo que parecía ser un pastel de chocolate y en la mesa solo había una olla con pechuga de pollo flotando en una salsa agridulce de pimientos y arándanos.

—Changmin…

 —Todo está listo Minho, toma las manzanas yo llevare la olla ¿Has tomado ya tu medicina? —pregunto avanzando hacia el comedor, deseando haberle dado un trago a la botella de vodka antes de hacer todo eso.

—Sí, pero creo que fue una mala idea. Estoy cansado.

Changmin lo detuvo antes de llegar al comedor y lo obligo a respirar profundamente un par de veces. Era normal, la medicina era solo un montón de tranquilizantes para caballo y lo hacían dormir demasiado, después de un rato Minho podía excusarse a causa de algún trabajo escolar.

—Todo va a salir bien Minho, solo vamos a cenar.

Minho asintió y sonrió entrando al comedor

***

Un coro de risas “cómodas” inundo el comedor y Minho sonrío mordiendo con aire distraído un trozo de pan.

—Minho, tu abuela te manda saludos corazón. Quiere que llames, al parecer tiene un par de consejos que darte —susurro su madre palmeando con suavidad una de sus manos. Minho continúo comiendo en silencio y asintió levemente mientras sentía un abrazo inesperado por parte de Hana, sacándolo de su abstracción.

—Luces cansado ¿La cena es demasiado para ti?

—No, estuve trabajando en un proyecto escolar, es solo eso.

—Minho —dijo Yoon Gyum con tono ligeramente adusto—. Hablamos contigo al respecto, es tradición concentrarse los primeros 3 años en el matrimonio, con la relación sólida, después es más sencillo llevar a cabo proyectos personales —explicó mientras las cejas de Changmin se alzaban casi hasta la frente.

—¿Hay más tradiciones? —pregunto Changmin moviendo el tenedor como si realmente le interesara—. ¿De casualidad alguna de ellas no incluye preguntarle a las partes involucradas su opinión al respecto?

—No querido, de hecho una de ellas en realidad es procrear un hijo con rapidez, ayuda a aligerar las tensiones en la relación —aclaró Ha Jin con obviedad y clara maldad. Lo que fue una broma para sus padres en realidad significo un balde de agua helada para él y Minho.

—Voy a revisar el pastel, vuelvo en un minuto —murmuro Minho limpiándose la boca en el proceso de ponerse de pie. Changmin bebió vino hasta que perdió a Minho de vista, consciente de la tensión que trataron toda la noche de evitar.

—Eso ha sido muy maduro señora Choi, muy considerado, tomando en cuenta que hasta hace no más de un mes apenas y nos soportábamos —dijo simulando un falso brindis.

—Changmin —pidió Kyo con una mirada de reprimenda que hizo a Changmin bufar enfadado.

—Por favor, vamos todos a calmarnos ¿De acuerdo? —ordeno Hana poniéndose de pie—. Minho no necesita esto, voy a ayudarlo ¿Sí?

Todos los supuestos adultos en esa mesa asintieron y Hana se dirigió a la cocina, sin inmutarse un poco al encontrar a Minho vomitando lo poco que había probado de la cena. Una sonrisa emocionada empezó a surcar su rostro y cerró cuidadosamente la puerta de la cocina, sobresaltando a Minho, quien volteo a mirarla asustado.

—Tranquilízate cariño, solo soy yo —murmuro corriendo a servirle un vaso con agua, haciendo que rápidamente se sentará.

—Estoy a punto de tener un colapso de alegría ¿Ya te has hecho las pruebas?

—¿Cuáles pruebas Omoni? —pregunto temeroso de que Jacheol shii le hubiese contado sobre su estado de salud actual.

—¿¡Cómo cuales!? ¡Las de embarazo!

Minho jadeó sintiendo el calor recorrerle el cuerpo hasta la cara. ¿No se suponía que para embarazarte primero debías tener sexo con alguien? Hana debió tomar su silencio como una negativa a su pregunta y una afirmación sobre el sexo, porque solo le sonrió comprensiva.

—Mañana vendré temprano y podremos realizarlas, entiendo tu reacción y también si no quieres que Changminie lo sepa, pero yo me encargare de todo ¿Está bien?

Abre la boca.

¡Maldita sea Choi Minho! ¡Abre la puta boca! ¡Dile que no es cierto!

—¡Que felicidad! —susurro la mujer perdida en su propio mundo. Sacó el pastel del horno, lo coloco en un platón y hablo y hablo y hablo de lo precioso que sería si Minho estuviera esperando a su nieto, todo lo que iba a comprarle y cuanto lo querría, así como lo mucho que Changmin iba a adorarlos a los dos.

Y sí, Minho deseo que algo como eso pudiese suceder, algún día, cuando no estuviera muriéndose por dentro.

***

Sentía como si estuviese esperando la confirmación de su sentencia de muerte. Enfrente suyo, sobre sus bases, había  3 pruebas de embarazo de 3 marcas distintas, todas eran de las mejores que en el mercado cuando se trataba de embarazos masculinos. Más allá Hana observaba todo con expresión circunspecta. Como si no se hubiese tomado ya la osadía de planear la vida de esa personita que aún ni siquiera existía en sus mentes.

—¡No puede ser! —refunfuño al revisar las dos pruebas que ya habían mostrado dos resultados negativos, por supuesto—. ¿También la tercera?

—Al parecer —murmuro Minho viendo de reojo la última prueba y lo decepcionada y también molesta que lucía Hana, aunque no podía entender por qué.

—Probablemente algo me hizo daño.

—Minho ¿Tú y Changmin lo han hecho regularmente?

Minho se ruborizo y Hana empezó a caminar de lado a lado por toda su sala revisando su teléfono celular—. Es que tienes todos los síntomas de un embarazó primerizo, no me explico que puede estar sucediendo. A no ser que… —susurro por ultimo girándose a mirarlo—. ¿Ha Jin shii te llevo a realizarte todos los análisis prenupciales?

—No, mamá no quiso que me hicieran los exámenes completos. Dijo que las pruebas de fecundidad eran riesgosas y dolorosas para quien no había tenido relaciones íntimas aún, además de poner en peligro la capacidad de un embarazo si se hacían de la manera habitual contra una persona virgen. A veces pueden lastimarte cuando hacen los cortes para que el laboratorio los analice, por eso se negó, dijo que no eran necesarios.

—Bueno, pero creo que ahora podemos hacértelos, es lo más prudente para asegurarnos que no tienes ningún problema y además de que vas a ser capaz de cargar con mi futuro nieto más adelante. No te preocupes ahora mismo me encargo de sacar las citas —dijo sonriente  empezando a hablar por celular con confianza.

Minho trago saliva con la garganta y los labios doloridos. ¿Por qué suponían, ante cualquier situación, que había algo mal en él? ¿Por qué era su culpa? Sabía que no estaba embarazado porque jamás había tenido relaciones sexuales con nadie. Pero aún si hubiese tenido sexo con Changmin, ¿Por qué esperaban qué él hiciera todo lo demás?

—Listo cariño, tenemos una cita el próximo lunes a las 8 de la mañana en el hospital Yongdong*, a puesto a que tanto tu como Changmin van a estar más contentos al saber que todo está bien para tener un embarazo saludable. Mi hijo la paso un poco incómodo después de realizarse los exámenes, pero los resultados fueron normales, si te parece mejor podemos decirle que nos acompañe.

Minho negó con suavidad, si Changmin se enteraba tendría que dar muchas explicaciones de por qué su madre había creído que estaba en cinta y sería muy agobiante, además ahora que sabía que él ya había pasado por eso se sentía un poco más confiado.

—Está bien, ¿Hay algo en especial que deba realizar? —Hana sonrió y le quito el cabello del rostro con dulzura.

—El hospital dijo que me enviaría un correo electrónico, en cuanto esté en mí poder te lo voy a reenviar con algo de información sobre el proceso. A Changmin le incomoda hablar sobre ello así que no le preguntes ¿De acuerdo?

Minho asintió de nuevo y Hana volvió a sonreír.

—Bien cariño debo irme, tengo una comida con un par de amigas, pero en verdad estoy muy feliz de que estén llevándose mejor  y estés cumpliendo adecuadamente con tu papel, te llamare el domingo en la noche por si necesitas algo, cuídate amor. Hare una gran investigación sobre los cuidados que necesitas para fortalecerte y en no mucho tiempo, puedas darme un nieto. Nos vemos —dijo besándolo antes de salir a paso raudo de la casa, dejando a Minho solo y confundido en esa habitación.

El aire se sintió tan opresivo y pesado estando solo, sus ojos empezaron a ver borroso y se llevó las manos a la garganta, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón dispararse violentamente, escuchándose jadear en busca de aire con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos sin ser capaz de detenerlas o sostenerse…

Minho no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo acurrucado en el sofá intentando controlar el ataque de pánico, tal vez minutos u horas, pero era horrible darse cuenta que te habían estado usando durante tanto tiempo, y aun así querer ser suficiente para alguien. Sabía que no iba a estar tranquilo ese fin de semana con Changmin rondándolo al llegar a casa como había estado haciendo después de la visita de Jacheol shii. Había creído que estaba preocupado por él, pero en realidad solo quería que fuese alguien capaz de poder darle un nieto a sus padres, para que lo dejasen en paz.

Minho no lo entendía, pero sí eso iba a hacer feliz a Changmin él no era nadie para negarse, él no podía negarse, porque eso significaría más palabras amables, más sonrisas simpáticas y charlas ocasionales. Todo lo que hacía ya era para Changmin, así que esforzarse un poco más en realidad no era nada, no era nada…

Con pasos tambaleantes se dirigió a la segunda planta y se metió un largo rato a la ducha, después llamó a Heechul e hizo una maleta para pasar todo el fin de semana en su casa. Una hora más tarde Siwon pasó por él y Minho  solo se aseguró de dejar una nota en la puerta del despacho diciéndole donde estaría.

Eso era suficiente ¿no? Estaba cumpliendo con su papel ¿verdad?

Entonces…

¿Por qué aun sonriendo le dolía tanto?

***

Cuando Changmin llegó a casa esa noche, se sorprendió al encontrar las luces de toda su casa apagadas, últimamente se aseguraba de saber si Minho iba a salir o llegar tarde a casa después de la escuela, en donde parecía estarla pasando mejor que en cualquier otro lado.

No sabía que le había dicho el tal Nichkhun pero las cosas parecían haber quedado claras entre él y Minho, se suponía que eso debía hacerlo preocuparse menos, pero en realidad no era así, por un lado el estrés de Minho lentamente disminuiría pero por el otro el suyo propio solo aumentaría. Además ese tipo lo había invitado a jugar squash el miércoles para poder hablar de la salud de Minho sin agobiar a este último,  la idea no era de su entero agrado, pues se sentía como su madre y todas esas cacatúas chismosas que solo perdían el tiempo hablando pestes de otras personas iguales a ellas, pero no tenía otra opción más que asistir así que no podía  agobiarse al respecto.

Al llegar al segundo piso dejo sus cosas en su habitación y cuando se dirigía al baño miro la pequeña nota de Minho que decía que pasaría el fin de semana con Siwon y el hombrecito embarazado.

Al menos ya sabía dónde estaba, pensó en el mismo instante que su mirada se desvió hacia el ático. Llevaba varios días dándole vueltas al asunto. Si lo hacía, saldaría su curiosidad, quizás entendería a Minho y su relación mejoraría o por el contrario, todo se podía ir al infierno, Minho enfermaría aún más y lo mandaría al carajo por no haber respetado su intimidad.

Había muchos refranes que podía aplicar en esa situación como, “la curiosidad mato al gato”

—Sí pero murió sabiendo…

O “el que busca encuentra”

El problema era si Changmin estaba preparado para lo que iba a encontrar.

|~Continuará~|


	6. Capítulo VI  | Ira & Desilusión |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo originalmente publicado, el 27 de Junio del 2014 en tsuki-yaoi.blogspot.mx  
> Trabajo editado el 30 de Marzo de 2017

Enfrente del espejo la mañana del día lunes Changmin no sabía cómo debería sentirse, Minho no respondía al teléfono y tampoco sabía cómo contactar a Siwon. Hablar con su madre en esos momentos sería peor que su reacción cuando se enteró del matrimonio con Minho.

No podía creer lo que encontró en esa caja. Una y otra vez le daba vueltas al asunto en su cabeza y no comprendía ¿Por qué?

¿Cómo pudo ser tan cruel con Minho?

Carta, tras carta, fingiendo ser él, fingiendo que la caligrafía de un infante evolucionaba hasta ser la de un adulto, cuando finalmente se detuvieron al convertirse en la letra de su madre. Todas las guardo. Minho atesoro todas y cada una de esas mentiras.

Por eso lo quería, por eso se esforzaba tanto por ganarse su afecto. Uno supuestamente prometido por él. No podía entender a su madre. O quizás es que estaba tan lleno de ira que no había capacidad para el raciocinio ni las justificaciones.

Era repugnante. Doloroso. Aberrante.

—¡Maldita sea!

 

_Hana tuvo que asegurarse que Minho estuviera enamorado de Changmin, aunque egoístamente no se preocupó de que Changmin sintiera lo mismo por Minho._

***

Minho se sentó en la sala de espera a penas llegar al hospital. Hana se encargó de confirmar la cita y llenar todos los formularios, hablando y hablando y hablando hasta el punto en el que Minho creyó que estaba a punto de volverse loco.

Quería llamar a Changmin desde el primer instante en el que salió de su casa. Se sentía destrozado y ansioso, como a punto de caer a un precipicio en el que solo empezaría a ahogarse. Sabía que se trataba nuevamente de algún horrible cuadro de depresión. La sensación de estar en una piel que no era la suya, inseguro y molesto con todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ese casi incontrolable deseo de dormir y no despertar jamás, el miedo a enfrentarse a las cosas que usualmente no le aterrorizaban en lo absoluto y que en cualquier otro momento no habría sobre analizado como lo estaba haciendo.

Era horrible, solo quería dejar de sentirse así, como a la deriva y sin saber si debía llorar, gritar o solo encontrar la fortaleza en algún lugar para enfrentar lo que lo estaba aterrorizando y sobreponerse nuevamente.

La voz de una enfermera llamándolo lo hizo levantarse y con un hoyo negro entre el pecho y el estómago camino hasta ella. Que pasase lo que tuviera que pasar, pero por favor que ocurriera ya y se llevara toda su capacidad de sentir.

***

Changmin ingreso mareado a la oficina, se sentó torpemente frente a su escritorio y después de un par de minutos volvió a levantarse rumbo a la oficina de su padre. Ingreso sin tocar y el mayor le dedico una mirada intrigada con una serie de documentos ordenados a su lado.

—¿Volviste a discutir con Minho?

Changmin sintió nauseas al escuchar el tono beligerante con el que su padre se refería a Minho. No tenía derecho, era un insulto después de lo que su madre había hecho.

—No.

—Que bien, creí que estaban en medio de otra crisis, pero me alegra que estén llevándose mejor.

—Papá, por favor cállate.

Kyo le prestó entonces toda su atención y observo el malestar que emanaba del cuerpo de su hijo.

—Antes de hablar de él por favor quisiera que me explicaras que es esto… — dijo mostrándole un montoncito de papeles arrugados que se sacó de la bolsa del pantalón y cayeron frente al rostro confuso de su padre quien intrigado por su comportamiento aliso los papelitos.  Uno por uno los leyó con detenimiento y su expresión se endureció conforme eso sucedía.

—¿De dónde has sacado esto? —preguntó turbado con la voz ronca.

—Minho los tenía. Son su tesoro, son la razón por la que me quiere tanto… Y yo…. Yo no lo sabía… ¿Cómo se supone que voy a verlo a la cara ahora? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

—Changmin —habló Kyo con calma—, hijo… Yo no sabía nada de esto hasta hace un momento…

Changmin se recargo libido contra la puerta y el aire empezó a faltarle.

—No tengo idea de que está sucediendo… Te juro que no sabía nada al respecto…

—Pero es la letra de mamá…

—Lo sé… Lo sé —susurró  avergonzado.

—¿Dónde está ella? —Kyo entonces se levantó blanco como un papel y Changmin tuvo miedo de lo que iba a decirle.

—¿Tú has tenido relaciones sexuales con Minho?

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

—¡Respóndeme Changmin!

El aludido se sonrojo pero negó asustado con la mirada fija en el suelo.

—No, es solo que el estrés lo ha puesto mal últimamente, ¿eso que tiene que ver con mamá? —pregunto asustado, seguro de que no quería escuchar la respuesta.

—Ella lo descubrió vomitando la noche de la cena, creyó que podría estar embarazado y le hizo varias pruebas. Todas fueron negativas, por obvias razones, pero tu madre creyó que había algo mal con Minho cuando le conto que no realizaron completos los exámenes prenupciales. Están en el hospital Changmin, Minho va a hacerse las pruebas de fecundidad en este momento, pero si jamás han estado juntos, eso puede hacerle más mal que bien en este momento. Voy a llamar a tu madre por favor no pierdas la cabeza.

Muy tarde… muy tarde… estaba entrando en pánico… conocía las nociones básicas de esas pruebas nadie que no estuviese desesperado se las realizaría, eran peligrosas y dolorosas y Minho… Minho estaba haciéndolo por él y su cobardía y su patética forma de enfrentar la vida…

Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que hacer algo.

De camino al estacionamiento solo pudo recordar llamar Yunho balbuceando un montón de incoherencias mientras manejaba lo más rápido que su estado le permitía.

***

Minho suspiro y aguanto estoico la parte final del procedimiento, observo todo gracias a una pequeña cámara que el médico utilizaba en esos casos para que los pacientes no se inquietaran y pudiesen mirar todo lo que hacía. Era muy sencillo y pacientes como Minho, eran poco frecuentes, aunque un beneplácito en su profesión, soporto como un campeón y él mismo se sintió incapaz de no realizar la prueba lo más perfectamente posible. Él chico era tan joven y sumamente inexperto como para someterse por voluntad propia a un proceso tan arriesgado. Pero la mujer que iba con él parecía no querer escuchar aquello que no estuviese contemplado en su mente, intento convencerla de que podrían esperar, que a esa edad era lo mejor, también intento hablar con él muchacho pero la mujer nunca lo dejo solo. Así que solo tuvo que hacer perfectamente su trabajo, tratando de no incomodar más al chico de lo que ya estaba.

Un traqueteo violento fuera del consultorio tomo por sorpresa tanto al médico como a Minho y todas las precauciones que tomo se fueron al diablo cuando uno de los instrumentos rozo violentamente con uno de los muslos de Minho provocando un corte alargado y profundo sobre su piel.

—¡Oh dios mío! —se quejó Minho intentando sentarse mientras el médico tomaba un puñado de gasas y las presionaba contra la herida.

—Tranquilízate, ya hemos terminado, voy a encargarme del alboroto y vendré a arreglar el corte. Lo lamento mucho. Por favor discúlpame, lo siento mucho Minho.

—Está bien, está bien.

Asintió Minho viéndolo dirigirse hacia afuera mientras él iba poniéndose de pie para ir a arreglar ese estropicio al pequeño cuarto de baño en el cual se había quitado la ropa para antes de realizarse el examen. Sintió las piernas débiles y se mordió los labios compungido,  hizo las gasas a un lado quedando cubierto solo por esa precaria bata de hospital y miro la sangre brotar de nuevo sin contención del corte, tomo un par de toallas de papel y las humedeció un poco limpiando y presionando de nuevo sobre el corte, aunque no ayudo mucho.

El médico estaba tardando demasiado, y él no podía dejar de temblar, peor aun cuando escucho ese gritó, por lo que tomo una resolución y salió del consultorio.

Minho se quedó en shock mirando la expresión furiosa de Yunho y Changmin plantados en la puerta discutiendo con el médico y con Hana. Minho empezó a marearse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Changmin ahí? ¿Qué iba a pensar de él?

—¡Señor no puede hacer esto! ¡Es un hospital!

—Déjeme ver a mi esposo, maldita sea, él no tiene que hacerse ninguna prueba en lo absoluto.

—Changmin por dios, solo se trata de un chequeo. ¿Qué te pasa hijo? Debemos asegurarnos que Minho pueda embarazarse, que este sano —intervino Hana en voz suave, pero con una acusación evidente que hizo enfurecer a Changmin.

—¿Por qué le has hecho esto a Minho? ¿Por qué has supuesto que él está mal? —dijo Changmin temblando lleno de rabia—. ¡Acaso no pensaste que en realidad está solo enfermo de todo y de todos! —grito haciendo retroceder a Hana con una expresión asustada—. ¿Y que yo no le he puesto una mano encima? ¿Qué si había alguien a quien culpar ese era yo? —dijo golpeando la pared con estridencia—. Pero claro, te has esforzado en mentirle desde el principio. No solo con un interés por la boda y la casa del que yo no sabía nada. ¡Si no desde que era un niño! ¡Enviándole todos esos mensajes falsos! ¡Todas esas notas firmadas con mi nombre! ¡Engañándole como una…! —Hana jadeo en estado de shock abofeteando a Changmin antes de escucharlo terminar esa frase. Changmin retrocedió y miro dolido el llanto aterrorizado de su madre antes de volver a hablar.

—Minho no es una máquina de hijos, no es tu plan ni el plan perfecto de nadie, si te le acercas de nuevo yo no sé cómo voy a responder…

—Changmin…

Minho se tragó un suspiro y se dio cuenta que no estaba respirando por lo que tomo una larga inhalación dirigiendo después su mirada al mismo lugar en el que los dos hombres frente a él, quienes apenas habían notado su presencia, observaban aterrorizados. Un pequeño charco se había formado a sus pies mientras los zarcillos de sangre continuaban deslizándose escandalosamente por sus piernas hasta el piso. Sabía cómo debía verse a ojos extraños y decidió volver a respirar antes de hablar despacio, aunque sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas y solo quería morirse por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Ha sido un accidente, el médico estaba terminando la prueba cuando escuchamos un alboroto fuera de la habitación… ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —pregunto demasiado alterado para seguir sujetando las toallas de papel dejándolas caer, permitiendo que la sangre chorreara con más libertad y abundancia hacia el piso.

Changmin pareció reaccionar y se quitó el saco. Caminando a grandes zancadas hasta él, lo cubrió y tomo una especie de toalla que estaba sobre un estante dándosela con manos temblorosas antes de alzarlo con sumo cuidado.

—Vamos a salir de aquí, voy a llevarte con Jacheol shii y después… Después vamos a hablar sobre esto, solo cubre tus piernas —dijo Changmin consciente del goteo de la sangre y del dolor sordo en su pecho.

Minho se aferró dolorosamente a los bordes de la tela. Changmin estaba muy extraño, estaba asustándolo, más que si se hubiese puesto a gritarle como otras veces. Casi parecía a punto de llorar.

—¿¡Dios que hace!? No puede llevárselo, tengo que curarlo, por favor señor sea consciente —dijo el médico sujetándolo de un brazo.

—¡Usted no va a ponerle una puta mano encima de nuevo o voy a matarlo! ¡Maldita sea solo salga de mi camino!

—Changmin hijo, por dios, deja que el médico termine de atender a Minho… —susurro Hana con la voz destrozada, llorando inconsolable tras la espalda del doctor —. Es por su bien, solo…

—¿Por su bien? ¿¡POR SU BIEN!? ¡Maldita sea mamá no tienes derecho a decir que es bueno para él o para mí! ¡Por mi bien creaste todas esas mentiras! ¡Y solo mira lo que provocaste! —grito perdiendo los estribos.

—Changmin tú mamá no ha hecho nada, yo…

—Te voy a llevar con Jacheol shii, todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo. Jaejoong y papá ya deben estar ahí por favor, por favor no vayas a odiarme —pidió dándole un beso extrañamente tierno en la frente sin mirar a Minho a los ojos en ningún momento. Cuando llego a la salida Yunho rápidamente abrió las puertas del auto y corrió para llegar a la puerta del piloto, permitiendo que Changmin se deslizara con Minho en el asiento trasero, intentando ponerlo cómodo.

—Todo va a estar bien Minho no te preocupes, el consultorio del médico Park está muy cerca de aquí —consoló Yunho violando al menos media docena de leyes de tránsito, sin poder quitarle un ojo de encima ni a Minho ni a Changmin, quien presionaba con firmeza la toalla ahora envuelta alrededor de la herida de Minho.

—¿Changmin qué está pasando? E-Eso que dijiste  ¿Es verdad? —pregunto Minho tomando su rostro con dulzura, sintiendo tal dolor al ver la expresión demacrada en el rostro de su marido, sintiendo el aire saliendo de sus pulmones como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo.

Eso explicaba tantas y tantas cosas. Porque Changmin no lo trato como habría esperado, porque parecía no conocerlo en lo absoluto, porque no lo quería…

No lo quería. No lo quiere.  Se corrigió llevándose las manos a la garganta, arañando la piel en busca de aire.

—¡Minho! —llamo Changmin apartando sus manos del cuello topándose con esos ojos acuosos y vacíos mirándolo.

—¿Por qué…?

—No lo sé, mi madre, ¡Joder! yo solo no sabía nada… —sentenció después de unos minutos de duda, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de Minho y el ataque de pánico lo golpeaba con fuerza, sin resistirse, ahogándose con las lágrimas, el dolor, las mentiras y esa inusitada ira que opaco las otras emociones.

Sentía parte de esa irá dirigida un poco a todo el mundo. Pero la mayor parte era para sí mismo, por ser tan tonto, tan ingenuo, por creer que estaba siendo bueno al aceptar lo que todos le decían, sin cuestionar, sin hacerle caso a sus instintos, a sus emociones y a sus deseos.

¡Él era un ser humano! ¡Por amor a dios! ¡Tenía sentimientos!

Y mientras el llanto se volvía más desgarrador y profundo se dio cuenta cual fue el error, sentir, sentir, sentir, poner ante todo sus sentimientos, porque aunque ese hombre había sido todo lo que no había esperado, termino enamorándose como un maldito idiota de él, y no era justo.

Porque estaba sosteniéndolo, susurrándole palabras que buscaban ser tranquilizadoras, temblando como él, con la voz quebrada y jamás tendría la certeza de saber si era porque en verdad había empezado a gustarle un poquito o solo le tenía lastima.

_—Quédate conmigo, Minho, por favor, por favor, respira, no me hagas esto. Lo siento, lo siento, por favor respira, respira, perdóname pero no podía permitir que siguieras creyendo esas injustas mentiras… Minho, Minho, Minho… Por favor, no me odies…_

***

La primera vez que abrió los ojos fue recibido por la total y absoluta oscuridad. No podía sentir su cuerpo y su mente parecía estar como flotando en el fango, pero algo en todo ello le produjo paz, una paz tan pura que creyó que no le importaría quedarse ahí para siempre, aunque después de un escalofrío rebotando a su alrededor lentamente su conciencia volvió a sucumbir. Ambos estados eran maravillosos en comparación a estar plenamente despierto.

***

La segunda, tercera y cuarta vez no podía recordarlas. Pero la quinta sí que lo hacía. Se despertó de un sobresalto, con las manos atadas con vendas a los tubos de la cama, el pitido escandaloso de una maquina le provoco dolor de cabeza y después su mirada choco con un cactus en el taburete junto a su cama, había más cosas, pero en realidad no les prestó atención. Esa pequeña planta, desentonaba magistralmente en el ambiente y el sordo dolor que se instaló en su pecho lo hicieron saber al instante quien lo había puesto ahí.

Con un suspiro tembloroso volvió a acomodarse entre las mantas y cerró los ojos, no sabía porque estaba tan cansado, pero su cuerpo parecía ser más sensato que él por lo que no opuso resistencia al volver a perderse en el mundo de los sueños.

***

—Minho ah, despierta. Es hora de tomar tus alimentos.

El joven parpadeo repetidas veces asustando el sueño, aún algo confundido sobre el sitio en el que estaba. La enfermera le sonrió al verlo abrir los ojos y le ayudo a incorporarse con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

—No sé, ¿mejor? —respondió con la garganta seca, mirando a todos lados asustado, encorvado en sí mismo.

—Sí, te hemos retirado los medicamentos más potentes ¿Crees que vas a estar bien en lo que voy por Jacheol shii?

Esta vez la miro antes de asentir lentamente.

—Me alegro, ¿hay algo que necesites?

Minho lo medito y volvió a negar recostándose nuevamente con la mirada perdida en el techo.

La enfermera lució algo alicaída,  pero rápidamente se recuperó y  sonrió.

—Al parecer tu esposo ha decidido que permanezcas aquí hasta que estés completamente recuperado. En tu cómoda esperando por ti hay libros y un i pod. Si necesitas algo solo llámame.

Minho se giró y observo una pequeña pila de libros y junto a ellos su ipod y sus audífonos. Nuevamente ignoro el pequeño cactus que descansaba sobre la superficie y giro su rostro al escuchar la puerta abriéndose de nuevo.

Jacheol shii entro tranquilamente a la habitación y Minho solo lo miro, esperando que lo revisase, sorprendiéndose al verlo tomar asiento frente a él con una sonrisa confidencial en los labios.

—Me alegra que hayas despertado después de haberte retirado todos los calmantes. Me temo que sin importar lo que diga sobre tu salud no es algo que necesites escuchar en este momento, la herida en tu corazón es algo que yo no puedo sanar, que nadie puede, más que tú. Así que hijo si quieres llorar. Llora. Llora hasta que no puedas más. Grita y saca todo tu dolor, no importa si es una hora o un año completo, solo que cuando termines de purgar todo lo que te daña tendrás que levantarte y vivir y ser feliz y enfrentarte a la vida sin perder la esencia de quien eres, sé que en este momento eso no es más que palabras vacías. Pero nada de esto es tu culpa y extrañamente tampoco lo es de Changmin.

»Pero solo ustedes son capaces de reparar el daño que han recibido, así que no se priven de ese proceso. El amor implica casi la misma cantidad de dolor y sufrimiento, a veces más, pero siempre vale la pena soportarlo.

Minho parpadeo y se mordió los labios conteniendo un sollozo mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y Jacheol shii acunaba su mano todo el tiempo que le tomo desahogarse.

Mientras lloraba y se ahogaba con sus sollozos, no lo soltó, lo sostuvo como un silencioso e indestructible pilar. Aun cuando estaba gritando contra la almohada y golpeo el estúpido cactus y los estúpidos libros y el maldito ipod, hasta que sus ojos estaban tan hinchados que no veía nada. Hasta que su  nariz estaba tan congestionada que respiraba por la boca, con la garganta seca, los puños doloridos y el pecho, el pecho más vacío de lo que se había permitido tenerlo nunca, y ahí en ese instante noto, una calidez extraña, un sentimiento puro y que le picaba.

Ese cariño que no se iba, que era solo para él y que lo hizo llorar de nuevo, porque no podía odiarlo y quería, como lo deseaba. Una mano cálida cayó sobre su cabeza y lo arrullo entre hipido e hipido con un tarareo cadencioso...

***

Los días siguientes fueron una falta de definición compleja entre lapsus de odio, lágrimas y tristeza, hasta pasar a una falsa tranquilidad plagada de desilusión y dolor. Con esa punzada de ansiedad, de cariño, que estaba encerrada en lo más profundo de su corazón y de su mente arañando todo lo que era en busca de una salida.

Esa que se hacía más fuerte conforme el resto de emociones eran expulsadas de su cuerpo, con la ayuda del medicamento, la comida y Jacheol shii, quien había insistido en el desayuno que intentara despejar su mente un poco, leyendo o escuchando música en el pequeño y viejo radio que le había prestado después de su arrebato.

El 75% de la música, sino es que más, hablaba sobre el amor y sobre lo que significaba perderlo.

Minho había tenido la mala fortuna de escuchar los últimos 45 minutos canción tras canción plagada de melancólicos acordes que describían con distintos toques su estado de ánimo. Desde la autocompasión hasta el más envidiable optimismo.

Tocaban la resignación y los motivos de que el amor doliese tanto, porque las personas soportaban tal sufrimiento y como al final todo valía la pena. Hubo una canción en especial que lo hizo sentirse patético, y reconsiderar lo que había hecho desde el principio.

A esas alturas era despreciable estar en una cama, llorando porque alguien no lo quería ¿Y qué si Hana le había mentido? Changmin no lo hizo. Nunca le mintió. Siempre fue el mismo, bruto y tosco y totalmente en desacuerdo con eso. No le obligo a que se quedara. De hecho siempre le dio la oportunidad de irse y dejar de ser infeliz.

Pero Minho se quedó. Porque a él no le importaba que Changmin fuese grosero, malo y un desgraciado hijo de perra con él. Porque no estaba pensando en los sentimientos de ese hombre, solo pensaba en los suyos, en sus ilusiones y en lo que él quería que su vida fuera, solo suya. Por qué él quería esa mentira que creyó por años y fue egoísta, pues mientras él estuviese enamorado de Changmin, lo que Changmin sintiera no era importante.

Al final también él salió lastimado. Y Minho se dio cuenta que jamás pensó en Changmin realmente, aunque se suponía que lo hizo todo el tiempo.

Vaya forma de darse cuenta de que la habías jodido. Que tu auto respeto y amor propio eran tan insignificantes que tenías que pisar los de alguien más para sentirte bien contigo mismo. Solo dando lastima.

¿Cómo se suponía que alguien te querría cuando ni tú mismo lo hacías? ¿Cómo iban a respetarte si tú no te respetabas?

Minho se hizo una bolita bajo las mantas. Llorando ahora de frustración y enojo. No había ninguna necesidad de estar viviendo todo eso, si él se hubiese dado cuenta de que la única persona equivocada en todo ese asunto, no era otro más que él mismo.

Changmin debería odiarlo ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a enfrentarlo? Su corazón le dolía tan solo al pensar en él y en cuanto había terminado queriéndolo por ser él mismo. Sus sentimientos sobrepasaban los de aquel absurdo infantil. Y por eso sería lo mejor dejar de ser una imposición.

Ya se había y le había hecho suficiente daño. No había necesidad para continuar hiriéndose mutuamente.

Si pensarlo era como morirse, no podría imaginar todo el sufrimiento que enfrentaría al separarse, pero no podía ser peor que lo que ya le había hecho a Changmin y también así mismo.

***

_…I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_And though I may not look like much_

_I'm yours_

_And though my edges may be rough_

_I never feel I'm quite enough_

_It may not seem like very much_

_But I'm yours_

 

_You healed these scars over time_

_Embraced my soul_

_You loved my mind_

_You're the only angel in my life_

_The day news came my best friend died…_

Changmin interrumpió su voz al escuchar el cambio en la respiración de Minho tambalearse. Llevaba bastante rato viéndolo dormir y era un alivio que luciera mejor de lo que esperaba. No podía decir lo mismo de él, pero eso era lo que menos importaba. Con suavidad bajo el volumen del radio y se levantó del sofá junto a la ventana yéndose a sentar en la silla junto a la cama de Minho.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunto con una sonrisa suave observando a Minho frotar sus ojos con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Te desperté? Pensé que estaba siendo lo suficientemente silencioso —dijo a modo de broma, mirando solo un encogimiento indiferente que le rompió el corazón trozo a trozo.

—Hey, Minho… Por favor… Mírame… —susurro tomando con delicadeza su mentón haciendo girar su rostro hacia él, en espera del odio en esa mirada que confirmase que no lo quería ahí, y que por eso no había podido entrar a visitarlo desde que empezó a mostrar signos de mejoría.

Minho jadeo, mordiéndose los labios para no estropear su decisión, pero esa cosa, opresiva y enamorada y estúpida que tenía hacia Changmin simplemente exploto, lo mando al diablo y actuó.

Arrojo aún lado las mantas y sus manos fueron directamente al rostro contrario, con inquietud y miedo. Tocando su labio agrietado y el ojo hinchado. Como un Deja vu del que no había sido parte.

—¿Qué te paso? ¡Tú cara! ¿Te duele? ¿Jacheol shii te ha revisado? —Changmin rió tímido y se encogió de hombros, apartando sus manos, que por más que le gustaría seguir sintiéndolas, su nariz dolía como una perra.

—Estoy bien, apuesto a que mejor que tu —explicó soltando un suspiro antes de colocar un beso pequeñito sobre las manos de Minho. Esas que sostenía con mimo y alivio —. Había tenido tanto miedo…

—Pero ¿Por qué?

—¿En verdad te lo tengo que explicar? Si supongo, pregunta idiota, debe ser que aún estoy aturdido después de la golpiza de Siwon.

—Dios, mira tú cara… ¿Por qué hizo eso? —pregunto llevando de nuevo sus manos a ese rostro dolorido y lastimado.

—Bueno, en su defensa estaba histérico después de que el hombrecito embarazado ya no lo estuviera.

—¡Oh por dios! Ya nació…

Changmin se rió y asintió sacando de un pequeño bolso que traía consigo un grueso sobre de papel.

—Las imprimí antes de venir, Jaejoong envió como seiscientas fotos a mi correo electrónico y como otras mil a Facebook.

Minho tomo el sobre y saco las fotos mirando asombrado la hermosa carita del bebe, estaba sonrojado y pequeñito, tan hermoso.

—Voy a enseñarle a jugar futbol —dijo sonriendo con amplitud tras cada imagen que iba pasando.

—Fue niña, por lo último que supe aún se estaban peleando porque nombre ponerle.

—Aun así voy a enseñarle a jugar futbol. Espero que no salga con el carácter de Heechul ¿La has cargado? —preguntó con una ilusión que hizo a Changmin sentirse extraño, nervioso y muy triste.

—No, no creo que me la hubiese permitido aún si hubiese ido. No me pareció prudente, tus abuelos aún están muy enojados con respecto a todo esto.

Minho dejo de pasar las fotografías y se hundió de hombros un poco.

—¿Vinieron de Francia?

—Uh… Sí, están quedándose en casa, ya sabes. Muy enojados para ver a tus padres y no golpearlos. Además querían conocerme —dijo encogiéndose de hombros incómodo.

—Lo siento Changmin, lamento mucho que por mi culpa hayas terminado en medio de todo esto.

—Minho esto no es culpa tuya, mi madre fue imprudente e insensata y tú ya tenías demasiadas cosas por las que preocuparte como para sumarle eso.

—Lo sé, sé que lo que hizo Hana Shii no estuvo bien, pero eso no quiere decir que yo no soy responsable. Esa estación de radio deprimente me ayudo a darme cuenta que el único responsable de todo lo que me paso fui yo. Por crédulo y egoísta. Tú jamás me mentiste —dijo mirándolo a los ojos con pesar—. Tú no querías nada de esto, tú me diste la oportunidad de no continuar sufriendo. Y yo me aferre sin considerar que las cosas no podían salir bien de esa manera. No eras lo que esperaba, pero aun así me quede y me enamore de ti, por esa razón  yo…

—Pues entonces también es culpa mía por no ser más insistente y hacer que te fueras — interrumpió sin querer escuchar la última frase de esa oración—. Soy tan culpable como tú por dejarte quererme, te habrías evitado la angustia y el corazón roto, si yo hubiese sido un mejor hombre. Porque sabía lo que querías aun sin conocer las mentiras de mi madre. Pero te trate como siempre trato lo que considero mío, sin dejarte ir en realidad, sin darte más opciones más que las de mirarme a mí, opresivo, sin dejarte respirar el aire que no quería que respiraras y aún me sorprende que aceptes con tanta facilidad que me quieres… cuando solo te he tratado como una cosa… Porque era más fácil que ser sincero con ambos.

_“Justo ahora solo necesitas firmar un contrato para anular todos los compromisos que se acordaron con nuestra boda y… también el divorcio. Es tan horrible que ni siquiera necesite de 3 años para destruirte. Ambos podremos continuar con nuestras vidas, quizás nuestros padres se maten en demandas, pero no es como si no se lo merecieran. Y es tan extraño desear que no lo hagas ahora, cuando uno de mis propósitos al estar contigo era precisamente llegar hasta este punto para poder ir y recuperar a Yoo Hee… Esa mujer en la que no pienso desde hace tanto tiempo.”_

Changmin dejó caer un grupo de hojas sobre el regazo de Minho y también una pluma, mientras miraba sus manos sin parpadear. Minho alzo dubitativo el montoncito de papel y trago pesado leyendo despacio al darse cuenta del conflicto interno de Changmin.

—Sí… tienes esto a la mano… ¿Por qué viniste Changmin ah…? ¿Por qué no enviaste a alguien…? ¿Por qué…?

—Porque tenía la esperanza de que no firmarías, que a pesar de todo lo que te hice me darías una oportunidad, porque aunque suene como un cliché y al principio  no quería y tampoco  sabía cómo es que esto funcionaría… _Yo también te quiero… —_ confeso limpiándose el rostro apresurado.

Porque no se suponía que Minho debiese verlo llorando, ese que arrugo el papel por la fuerza con la que lo estaba sosteniendo.

—Me… ¿Me quieres? —pregunto en un lastimero y ahogado hilo de voz, porque quizás Jacheol shii tendría razón, y-y valdría la pena.

Changmin rompió en un sollozo angustiado. Tal dolor en el modo de preguntar término de agrietar su falsa mascara de calma. Porque era más fácil vivírsela fingiendo que no sentía, a que terminasen por pisotear sus sentimientos. Otra vez.

—Sí… —hipo escuchando el papel rasgarse y caer arrugado al piso junto a sus zapatos.

—Changmin ah… Mírame —pidió Minho despacito acariciando con cuidado su rostro.

Y Changmin le hizo caso atragantándose con la saliva, mirándolo sonreírle con dulzura. De esa forma sincera y enorme con los labios y los dientes y su extraña nariz y los ojos y el alma…

E hizo un puchero dolorido antes de soltarse a llorar con ganas, mientras Minho lo acunaba contra su pecho acariciando su cabello de manera calmante meciéndose de atrás hacia adelante con sus brazos firmemente envueltos a su alrededor. Consolándolo.

Entendiendo que el dolor es a veces más grande, pero que compartido pesa menos.

Changmin lloro contenido y triste pero también estaba feliz y dispuesto a todo por ese hombre. Que aun sin importar que tan cruel hubiese sido con él siempre había creído que tenía un corazón.

—Cantas precioso Changmin ah… cuando volvamos a casa tendrás que despertarme así a menudo… puedo aportar que los días de ese modo serán más felices…

Changmin asintió abrazándolo más fuerte, admirando su fortaleza, purgando su ansiedad y su angustia sintiendo el cariño propagarse por su cuerpo como nunca antes había sentido en su vida.

***

—Esto es muy raro.

—Olvídate de eso, solo espera que Jacheol shii se entere que hicimos una fogata en el traspatio de su clínica ¡Nos matara!

Minho se rio agachándose para pasar bajo un enorme arbusto, siguiéndolo de cerca con su mano firmemente sujeta a la de él para no caerse con sus pantuflas.

—Oye Changmin…

—¿Qué?

—Voltea.

Y eso hizo para recibir una suave prensa de labios que lo dejo muy quieto, permitiendo que Minho se adelantara liderando el camino con un ligero salto en su andar.

—Eso será una _cosa_ a partir de ahora ¿No es verdad?

—Sip. Es culpa tuya, eres una persona hecha para molestar con besos.

—¡Oh, vamos Minho! Justo ahora debo lucir como alguien salido de una película de zombis  en lugar de alguien _para molestar con besos_. No sé cómo puedes querer hacerlo.

Minho lo ignoro en favor de ir a ver una fuente circular de piedra con un enorme sapo posado encima y Changmin se fue a sentar a las escaleras que daban a una sala privada sintiéndose muy azorado.

Dejo su mochila a un lado y observo su contenido entre sus manos, esa caja de Minho llena de recuerdos falsos, una vieja carpeta que su madre había escondido bajo el suelo de su casa y su diario, ese libro que siempre había estado en el cajón de su ahora ex oficina. Debía encontrar el modo de decirle que su padre lo había despedido sin que sonara tan penoso e hilarante, más de la mitad de sus contratos actuales eran suyos así que si él se iba, los clientes iban a irse con él.

Tal vez se trataba de alguna especie de solidaridad matrimonial que aún no entendía. O quizás es que era solo amor. Él aun amaba a su madre, pero no se sentía correcto simplemente pasar todo lo que hizo por alto, nada más por esa razón.

—Esos… ¿son los que yo escribí?

Changmin levanto la mirada y vio a Minho observando angustiado la carpeta.

—Sí.

—Bueno… —dijo sentándose a su lado tomando con cuidado el encendedor que habían pedido prestado de la recepción. Changmin abrió la caja de Minho al ver que no agregaba nada más y vertió todo el contenido de la carpeta, extendiéndole un extremo de la misma para que la encendiera.

El papel quemándose ilumino un momento el rostro de ambos y Minho abrió una botella de alcohol que saco de su abrigo vertiendo un poco sobre los papeles luego de que Changmin  dejo caer el papel encendido sobre el montón de notas, cartas y fotografías que representaban una calumnia de proporciones bíblicas.

Minho suspiro sintiendo brevemente un hueco en el corazón al ver las llamas consumiendo algunos de los grandes tesoros que tanto había apreciado. Changmin observo la madera en llamas sobre los escalones de concreto y saco una botella de agua de su mochila, rozando nervioso ese pequeño maletín en el que había puesto algunas de las cosas que habían estado en esa caja y su propio yo.

—El relicario de tú abuela y las flores que te obsequie están aquí… —murmuro sin mirarlo a la cara.

Empujando hacia él la mochila, se puso de pie y vertió el agua sobre  el fuego antes de que fuese problemático de controlar corriendo apurado a una esquina en la cual había visto una vieja charola de instrumentos para poder colocar ahí los restos carbonizados y tirarlos sin levantar sospechas.

Minho se balanceo sonriente al ver el nuevo maletín en el que estaban guardadas sus cosas y se sorprendió que al abrirlo un libro gastado y que parecía que había sido encuadernado varias veces le diese la bienvenida.

La primera página tenía una caligrafía torpe y extraña hecha con crayones que decía _Shim Changmin_ en colores brillantes.

—¿Qué es esto Changmin?

—Es mi diario —dijo sentándose de nuevo a su lado pasándole un brazo por los hombros para poder acercarlo a su costado derecho—. Veras, hay dos razones por las que lo tengo. La primera razón es que años antes pensé: _cuando lo lea de nuevo, puedo reflexionar sobre mí mismo. En ese momento, podría darme cuenta que las cosas que pensé eran difíciles en ese momento podrían perder su significado. A partir de ahí, seré realmente capaz de sentir mi propio crecimiento._

—Entiendo.

—Tranquilo, aún no termino. La otra es por razones románticas y en aquel entonces pensé:  
_Algún día, cuando conozca a mi futura pareja, quiero mostrarle mi diario. Cómo viví a mi manera, que tipo de sentimientos tuve. Este, este es el yo que quiere casarse contigo_ _. Quiero que sepa todo de mí. Aparte de esa persona, nadie más puede verlo._ Y ya que nosotros nos saltamos las preliminares, me gustaría que lo leyeras. Creo que es justo que iniciemos como cuando éramos pequeños pensamos que serían las cosas en nuestras vidas. Sé que tú esperabas muchas cosas de mí, que no he hecho aún.  Así que prometo ser un buen esposo para ti. Cuando te conocí Yoo Hee me había hecho más daño del que estaba dispuesto a admitir, pero no sentí que el mundo se caía sobre mí. Solo estaba rabioso.

Minho recostó su rostro contra su hombro y entrelazo sus dedos con la mano que descansaba sobre su cintura.

—Cuando me entere de que ibas a realizarte esas pruebas de fecundidad me aterrorice, creí realmente que si algo te ocurría podría morirme y cuando te vi en el hospital, sangrando, pálido y triste. Todo lo que soy se redujo a una masa deforme y sin valor, me dije: _Mi vida se termina si no me perdona, sí de algún modo esta lastimado, yo mismo voy a golpearme hasta que todo a mi alrededor deje de existir._ Y fue cuando me di cuenta que eras tú el indicado para lidiar con mi penosa personalidad…

—Me alegra tener el privilegio —susurro Minho medio en serio, medio en broma cerrando los ojos al sentir la risa de Changmin contra su nuca.

—Jacheol shii, me dijo que todo estaba bien, que las pruebas no me lastimaron y que la herida del muslo sanaría en pocas semanas con cuidados adecuados. Así que no tienes por qué estar ansioso sobre eso.

—hnm…

—Gracias, por dejarme leerlo. Te juro que voy a atesorarlo bien, así que preocúpate por besarme antes de que empiece a llorar otra vez y mi cara se vea como la de un enano del señor de los anillos y en serio. En serio, sea tan feo que no quieras ni abrazarme.

Changmin soltó una carcajada escandalosa y se inclinó hacia Minho sosteniendo su mentón con fuerza, besando su rostro con el martilleo acelerado de su corazón resonando en sus oídos hasta que llego a sus labios, probando y saboreando la dulzura de esa piel a la que estaba empezando a volverse adicto.

Minho acuno su rostro y oró con todo su corazón hacía quien quisiera escucharlo, que lo haría tan feliz, que serían tan felices, porque si la vida fuera color de rosa, un cuento de hadas lineal, lleno de corazones y deseos que se cumplen a la primera, no valdría la pena, ese beso no sería capaz de albergar ese amor y  felicidad tan grandes que opacaban el resto de las cosas a su alrededor.

Resumiendo sus vidas a Minho a Changmin y al golpeteo furioso de sus corazones probando por primera vez un beso de amor puro y sincero.

|~Continuará~|


	7. Capítulo VII  | Procesos & Principios |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo originalmente publicado, el 27 de Agosto del 2016 en tsuki-yaoi.blogspot.mx  
> Trabajo editado el 30 de Marzo de 2017

 

Minho estaba nervioso jugando con su ipod. Jacheol shii era un buen hombre y un buen médico, pero no era un terapeuta. Una de sus sobrinas había accedido hacerle una evaluación para después iniciar una terapia propiamente dicha. Era necesario que se considerase si era apropiado y seguro para él recibir el alta de la clínica e ir a casa. Sus visitas habían estado restringidas también, Rye shii, sus abuelos y primos sólo habían hablado con el por teléfono.  Sus padres habían intentado hablar con él pero un ataque de ansiedad lo había abordado sólo de imaginar la conversación y por ahora iban a mantenerse a parte. Muy, muy aparte.

No estaba tan intranquilo al respecto. Changmin había estado la última noche ahí con él y no iba a ser el único en hablar con la terapeuta, incluso sugirió tener terapia de pareja, más adelante, cuando ambos estuviesen emocionalmente más estables.

Un toque suave a la puerta llamó su atención y respiro hondo.

—Adelante.

Una mujer con un elegante traje sastre ingreso a la habitación con una sonrisa profesional y amable. Llevaba maquillaje muy neutro y el cabello prolijamente atado en una coleta alta. Lucía tan centrada y Minho se relajó casi al instante.

—Hola, buenos días. Mi nombre es Sora. Es un placer conocerte Minho shii.

—El placer es todo mío adelante —susurro de pie señalando la silla frente a él,  había una mesa en medio con el cactus Anastasio decorandola,  necesitaba un nombre y en uno de sus momentos menos lúcidos se le ocurrió. Changmin no podía verlo sin estallar en risas.

—Muchas gracias. 

Sora se acomodó y lo miró con suavidad.

—Leí el informe médico de mi tío. Tuviste un episodio muy peligroso. Te gustaría hablarme un poco de ti, no quiero hacer de esto un proceso invasivo y estresante, es lo que menos necesitas. Cuéntame aquello que crees que ayudará a que entienda tu situación y haga que te sientas mejor.

Y entonces Minho abrió la boca y se dio cuenta que había muchas cosas que quería decir, así que empezó por la que más le molestaba, su familia. Sin saberlo hablo y hablo y hablo hasta que un rato más tarde suspiro y miró a Sora sintiéndose cómodamente vacío y…  vacío…

Sora anotó algo discretamente, levantó el rostro y le sonrió.

—¿Mejor?

Minho se sonrojo y luego sonrió asintiendo febrilmente, como si estuviera fuera de su piel.

—Hay diversos aspectos en los que debemos trabajar Minho, pero empecemos por un aspecto sencillo: Tu postura. Relájate y ponte derecho, levanta los hombros y no bajes la mirada. No cargues con el peso ni la responsabilidad de los problemas de otros. Tienes que corregir eso en primer lugar, trata constantemente de recordar que no tienes porque sentirte oprimido, agotado y cansado. Los problemas del mundo no son tuyos para resolver.

Minho parpadeo y se enderezó sintiendo una ligereza de repente extraña. No había notado lo tenso que estaba, ni lo mucho que su cuerpo se encorvaba en situaciones de esa naturaleza, como buscando protegerlo de algo.

—Eso es perfecto, respira profundo. Recuérdalo ¿está bien?

—Sí, así lo haré.

—Bueno, ahora quiero que cada mañana al despertar y antes de dormir realices respiraciones profundas. Me gustaría que medites y te concentres en el aire fluyendo por tu cuerpo, no en la respiración, en el proceso que atraviesa antes de que lo expulses. Durante quince minutos cada vez. Vamos sígueme.

Ambos respiraron profundo y se concentró en  imaginar el recorrido que hacía el aire a través de su cuerpo antes de expulsarlo. Era difícil y un poco raro. Tampoco sabía en qué iba a ayudarle.

—Por favor no dejes de hacerlo te ayudará a centrar tus emociones y pensamientos. Y mantenerte enfocado —dijo Sora explicándole como si hubiese leído su mente.

—Oh, está bien. Me esforzaré en hacerlo bien.

—Que bueno, creo que un par de días más aquí van a sentarte bien. He visto el cóctel de medicamentos que te han dado desde hace ya un tiempo y aunque es claro que los necesitas no queremos que dependas de ellos, no hay que permitir que desarrolles un hábito. Reduciré la dosis y un nutriólogo conversará contigo más tarde para que compense el medicamento con alimentos adecuados, que colaboren en tu recuperación ¿Qué te parece?

—Está bien, creo que está bien. Tengo algo en que centrarme ahora.

—Sé que parece escueto y un poco absurdo pero me gustaría trabajar unas consideraciones antes de planear una ruta adecuada para que superes esta situación de la mejor manera posible. Además tengo que hablar antes con Changmin shii para adecuar un método que los involucre a ambos.  Tengo un correo electrónico suyo para programar sus sesiones. Voy a conversar con ustedes de manera individual primero y después decidiré si podemos fusionar algunos aspectos de la terapia.

—Eso suena bien, gracias por venir. Eso ha sido como un soplo de aire fresco.

—No ha sido nada Minho shii, vendré a verte de nuevo antes de que vuelvas a casa. Ánimo. Me debo retirar, descansa y no olvides los ejercicios ¿Está bien?

—Sí, lo prometo.  Hasta luego Sora shii.

Le sonrió de nuevo y se despidió con una sonrisa amable antes de cerrar la puerta.

Minho pensó en salir un momento a caminar pero el diario de Changmin parecía estarlo llamando desde el cajón de su cómoda, así que fue a por él y se acomodo en la cama para empezar a leerlo.

—Anastasio sí encuentro algo vergonzoso sobre Changmin te lo contaré, así podrás reírte de él cuando quiera seguir burlándose de tu nombre.

***

El tono de llamada entrante lo sobresalto y contestó con rapidez, hablando aturdido antes de ponerse a meditar en lo que decía.

—Yo creo que eres un tipo impresionante y exitoso y amable y que hace todo apasionadamente, incluso tus errores son apasionados y- y- y- te quiero… mucho…

El silencio que siguió, fue pesado y torpe, Minho sintió que empezaba a sonrojarse y luego carraspeó inseguro.

—mnh… Gracias amor… pero es una video llamada…

—Oh…

Lentamente se apartó el teléfono del oído e intentó seriamente no mirarse tan avergonzado, por la risa complacida y hermosa que Changmin dejó escapar al verlo no lo logró.

—Lo siento.

—No, no, está bien ¿Lectura divertida? —pregunto caminando con un montón de estantes y muebles a sus espaldas, el teléfono se tambaleaba un poco y el ruido general de movimiento a su alrededor era evidente.

—Lo siento, estaba en la parte de _Changmin escribe una carta para él Changmin del futuro_. Me emocione un poco —suspiró—. Y yo que quería decirle a Anastasio todos los detalles jugosos.

Changmin estalló en risas, no podía evitarlo. Anastasio, su ahora pequeño cactus encantador. Era demasiado. Simplemente no podía contenerse, sin importar que todo el mundo a su alrededor lo mirase como un loco.

—¿Lo puedes superar? ¡Anastasio podría morir por tu maltrato!

Changmin rio con más ganas y Minho sin duda también lo hizo, nunca antes de esos momentos se habían permitido ser ellos a su alrededor. La tensión y los problemas eran abrumadores. Recientemente ambos habían descubierto que las sonrisas eran una cosa que les gustaba del otro. Pero las carcajadas, esas hacían que rieran por horas sin importar el motivo que las originó para empezar. Changmin tendía a moverse y aplaudir como una foca cuando se carcajeaba. El mismo saltaba y se movía como un gusano sin fijarse en a quien golpeaba que anduviera por ahí, una vez fue una enferma y fue épico. Jacheol shii tuvo que echar a Changmin para que él se tranquilizara y aun así tardo varios minutos en calmarse. Reír era algo que no hacían mucho y poder hacerlo era el modo que habían encontrado para liberar tensión entre ellos, relajarse y bueno… conocerse.  

—Oh, Dios. Solo basta Minho. Dame un respiro ¿Cómo estás? —dijo divertido con rastros de sonrisa en la voz.

—Bien, conocí a Sora shii.

—Me alegro mucho, tiene referencias impresionantes. Y también es joven creo que eso puede evitar que nos haga sentir asfixiados ¿No crees?

—Sí también pensé en eso. ¿En donde estas?

—Casi lo olvido, en IKEA necesitamos un librero nuevo para la habitación, pensé en algo más minimalista, se han ido todas las cortinas pesadas, los doseles y la horrible alfombra. Pero ahora los muebles quedan mal y vi las repisas que tienes en el ático. Así que aquí estamos ya llegue a la sección ayúdame a elegir uno. 

Changmin volteo el celular y le mostró lentamente lo que había en la zona de repisas, estantes y libreros en la zona de Ikea antes de que otra vez apareciera el rostro de Changmin en la pantalla con su sonrisa desigual.

—¿Ves alguno que te guste?

Y así pasaron 15 minutos hablando acerca de tener dos estantes para libros,  uno para cada esquina frente a la cama y en lugar de un mueble extra para la televisión tener un sofá junto a la ventana que era muy amplia para tomar el aire, relajarse y leer. Pero ese iban a adaptarlo con algunas cosas que habían visto en e la alacena debajo de la escalera. Minho ayudaría, cuando volviera a casa.

—Bueno Minho iré a pagar, debo ir a pintar la habitación y armar los nuevos estantes, iré más tarde a verte ¿Quieres algo en especial?

—Quiero verte —dijo haciendo una especie de mohín, entre sonrisa y puchero antes de pedirle que le llevará de lo que sea que Rye shii cocinara esa noche.

—Yo también, en serio, pero iré más tarde, lo prometo. Te vez un poco pálido intenta descansar mientras ¿vale?

—Está bien, también lo prometo. Bye —susurro lindamente mandando un beso justo sobre la cámara. Changmin sonrió y sintió los oídos calientes.

—Nos vemos Minho.

Y después se llevó el teléfono cerca del rostro depositando un besito cursi sobre la lente de la cámara antes de colgar sin reparar en la expresión maravillada de Minho.

Luego alzó la mirada y recordó que había estado todo el tiempo en una tienda rodeado de muchas personas que habían seguido con interés su curioso espectáculo. La dependiente de la caja lo miraba con una especie de adoración incrédula, de hecho varias personas a su alrededor lo miraban con sendas expresiones en el rostro que lo hicieron sonrojarse. Y pago azorado. Más cuando la gente le sonreía como si fuese adorable.

Ugh.

El amor.

Y luego sonrió con timidez para sí. Porque vaya si no, el amor…

***

Changmin entró apurado a la clínica de Jacheol shii. Llevaba el pase entre los dientes debido a que llevaba su ropa para pasar ahí la noche en una mano y su cena y la de Minho en la otra. Aún llevaba algo de pintura salpicada en las ropas y en el rostro después de su afanosa tarde volviendo agradable su habitación. Era un alivio que los abuelos de Minho hayan ido a pasar el resto de su estancia con Siwon. Eran personas muy amables y agradables. Respetuosas, calmadas y sabias. Nada que ver con sus suegros, pero con ellos ahí no habría podido hacer arreglos a la casa y se estaba impacientando porque quería que Minho volviera a un sitio en el que se sintiera más cómodo.

La recepcionista sonrió al verlo y rodo los ojos antes de permitirle pasar al ala de recuperación.  Changmin sonrió y se alejo saludando a las enfermeras conforme se las iba encontrando al doblar por los pasillos. Minho parecía ser un paciente ideal y él mismo un cuidador ideal. Así que además de tener el favor de Jacheol las enfermeras los adoraban. Esa ala era un espacio amplio, pulcro y privado. Incluso para los pacientes. Minho estaba en el área más cercana a un jardín trasero para el esparcimiento. Seguro y agradable para relajarse y pensar sin sentirse abrumado.

Haciendo unos impresionantes malabares llamó a la puerta y Minho abrió casi al instante.

Minho lo vio y rio ayudándole con una bolsa para tirar de su mano al interior de la habitación con suavidad.

—Te ves... Verde ¿Quieres ducharte? Justo acabo de darme un baño. Changmin ah… no tenías que venir así. En serio.

—Está bien Minho quería mostrarte cómo quedó la habitación. Pero primero la cena, no vamos a dejar que se enfríe. Rye shii te manda saludos.

—Uhn yo igual, la extraño.

Minho empezó a sacar los recipientes con comida ahí en la mesa junto a su cactus y olisqueó con deleite.

—Huele tan bien. Mandó baguettes.

—Esos los hizo tu abuela, he tenido los mejores desayunos coreanos con inspiración francesa de mi vida. Tal mujer encantadora, se parece mucho a ti. Ahh~  y sus charlas son muy interesantes, me hablaron de Australia. Bueno, actualmente están viviendo en Francia, pero es evidente que Australia les gusta más. Tal vez alguna vez debamos ir.

—Te has llevado bien con ellos.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre me he llevado mejor con personas mayores que yo. Más aún cuando evitan que el resto de tu familia se meta donde no los llaman.

Minho gimió, tomando asiento después de ir por un poco de agua fresca del grifo.

—Lo siento. Aún tienes el rostro lastimado. En verdad, de veras lo odio. Siwon... Siwon va a escucharme.

—¡Hey! En su defensa es un recién padre, y creo que le astille dos costillas. Práctico box Minho. No estoy indefenso.

—¿En serio? No… Mnh no sabía.

—Si de veras, ¿donde crees que pasaba todo mi tiempo?

—¿En la oficina?

—Nop, malo para el negocio.

Changmin le sirvió un sustancioso bowl de arroz y una gran porción de verduras y pollo salteado con champiñones, jengibre y salsa de soja.

—Gracias.

—No es nada ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Bueno, Sora shii es muy amable. Me dejó un par de ejercicios de respiración. Y me dijo que después tendría una sesión contigo.

Changmin se llevó una gran porción se arroz a la boca mientras asentía con maravilla. Minho empezó a comer con apetito y Changmin sintió que se relajaba más. Eso era extraño y agradable, muy agradable.

—Debo hacer un espacio en mi agenda estos días.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero que te alteres ¿Sí?

—Está bien, está bien. Voy a tratar.

—Después de esto no era prudente quedarme trabajando con papá. Me echo de la oficina así que justo ahora estoy en plena mudanza. Hacía tiempo estaba planeando la separación. Así que este fue un momento tan bueno como cualquiera. Sólo debo ordenar el nuevo espacio y retomar los proyectos que aún tengo pendientes para no retrasar las actividades programadas. Tu abuelo me ayudó, encontró un sitio céntrico, bonito y que está cerca de la universidad. Pensé que una vez que te sientas mejor te guste pasar algo de tiempo ahí conmigo.

Minho lo miro y respiro con fuerza, centrándose en lo bueno. En lo feliz que Changmin estaba  y lo feliz que era al sentirse incluido, considerado.

—Seguro ya tengo ganas de conocer tu oficina.

—Podríamos comer entre mis periodos libres y tus horarios libres.

—Sería muy agradable.

—Lo sé, siempre tengo buenas ideas —dijo picándole la nariz antes se retomar los alimentos.

—Hoy me redujeron los medicamentos a consideración de Sora shii, y han modificado mi dieta un poco para compensar y eliminar, sí existe, cualquier intento de dependencia a mi organismo. No sé si sea una cosa mental pero no me siento cansado, ni aturdido o somnoliento. Mis ideas están fluyendo como siempre y se siente correcto.

Changmin sonrió. El también había pensado que los medicamentos eran demasiado. Quería que Minho estuviera bien y gracias al cielo después de que todo quedó claro entre ellos las cosas parecían ir mejorando.

—Tal vez mañana pueda conversar con Sora shii quisiera saber cómo evitar otra visita a este lugar en estas circunstancias.

—Gracias pero ya sabes... No tiene que ver contigo... Creo... Que es hora de reencontrarme a mí mismo. No sé en qué momento me perdí. Por supuesto que agradezco tu apoyo de lo contrario no parecería tan fácil. Pero creo que Sora shii evito por completo la palabra abuso en esta reunión. Y yo sé que es eso en lo que voy a tener que poner mi mente. No dejar que ocurra de nuevo para mí y tampoco para ti —dijo acariciando con dulzura su mejilla aún un poco amoratafa—. No importa si sabes box, ambos fuimos manipulados y eso es más difícil de sanar.

Changmin atrapo su mano y la mantuvo cerca de su rostro. Mirándolo a los ojos con firmeza. Aunque había una tormenta en su expresión.

—Perdóname. Lamento mucho haberte gritado, ofendido, ignorado, tratarte como una cosa y hacerte creer que yo... Podría golpearte. Alguna vez. Es algo que siempre me tuvo incómodo. Aunque en su momento parecía incluso bueno. La verdad es que eso se siente muy equivocado. Sé que las peleas y los problemas están presentes en toda relación. Pero yo nunca, nunca te pondría una mano encima para lastimarte. Y siento que alguna vez, lo hayas creído. También confió en ti y aunque Horvejkul me hizo perder por completo los estribos. No soy propenso a los celos. Mucho. Sólo un poco. 

Minho empezó a reír un poco agitado ¡Wow! Su pecho palpitaba tan aprisa y no podía dejar de sonreír y sentirse a gusto.

—Está bien Changmin te perdono. Gracias por decirlo. No sabía que necesitaba escucharlo. Rayos creo que se me va a salir el corazón, eso es lo más considerado que ha hecho alguien de mi familia en años.

Se rió un poco histérico y Changmin lo devolvió a tierra con un apretón y un beso suave contra su palma. Minho frunció un poco el ceño y abrió la boca.

—Está bien... Respira ¿Vale?  Vamos a salir de esto juntos. No necesitas decirme nada ahora solo vamos a evitar que vuelva a escaparse de nuestras manos por el momento ¿Promesa?

—Sí, promesa.

 Y se inclino a besar su mejilla antes de volver a su comida como si nada. Changmin sentía el rostro caliente y una sonrisa tontorrona bailotear en sus labios. Minho, Minho. _Mino._

—Este pollo esta delicioso.

—Me quedo bueno ¿Verdad?

—¿Lo has hecho tú?

—Por su puesto. No es tan difícil —dijo mordiendo un baguette con gouda y jamón serrano. Estaba aderezado con aceite de olivo y orégano. Tenía aceitunas y arándanos y un mouse de aguacate con miel y limón que sabía maravilloso.

Minho sirvió un poco de naranjada y puso aparte unas gelatinas de frutas. Aún era un poco temprano. Seguro las comerían más tarde.

Tomo su propio baguette con mozzarella, tomate y albahaca y lo mordió maravillado. Sabía increíble y aún estaba crujiente. Había extrañado tanto la buena comida.  
El silencio que siguió mientras terminaban de cenar fue cómodo y absolutamente agradable. Changmin comió un baguette y medio más y bebió toda la naranjada quedando medio hundido en la silla al final. Parecía a punto de de dormirse. Minho también estaba semi inclinado en su propia silla. Más que satisfecho.

Minho hipó y se cubrió la boca mientras Changmin abría un ojo y se reía de él. Minho volvió a hipar y frunció el ceño. Rayos. Changmin volvió a reírse y se estiró como un gato.

—Hyung luces exhausto ¿Por qué no vas a tomar una ducha?

Changmin se detuvo y luego lo miro con una sonrisa adorable y burlona.

—¿Hyung?

—B- Bueno Si. Lo eres ¿No? Quiero decir, mi hyung.

La sonrisa de Changmin se hizo más amplia y se levantó sin decir nada.

—Está bien donsaeng. Tu hyung tomará una ducha —susurro con malicia y énfasis en el “hyung” antes de tomar su maletín con ropa y estallar en risas en el baño debido a la expresión azorada de Minho. 

Tenía un marido tan bonito.

 

Minho ya estaba recostado en la cama cuando salió del baño. Estaba viendo un violento episodio de _cupcake wars_ cuando palmeo el espacio a su lado. Changmin lo miro, se miraron y aunque estaba nervioso sonrió y se deslizo hábilmente en la cama. Estaba rígido, era raro. No era la primera vez y aún así se sentía como si lo fuera. Normalmente era dormidos, cuando más empalagosos se ponían. Changmin ni siquiera podía contar las veces que se despertó con Minho envuelto a su alrededor como un pulpo o el mismo acurrucado como un niño sobre todo el pecho de Minho.

Firmemente habían fingido que no ocurría. Pero claro que lo hacía. Minho se recargo contra su hombro y olisqueo distraído su ropa. Relajando lentamente su respiración. Esa cama ni de lejos había sido diseñada para dos hombres adultos de sus dimensiones, así que deslizó un brazo por sus hombros para acercarlo más y enredo su pie con el tobillo de Minho. Un suave suspiro tímido golpeó su cuello y después miraron la televisión sin saber quién ganaba el concurso. Changmin se concentró en el olor de su cabello, fresco y dulce. En su mejilla suave rozando la piel de su cuello provocándole cosquillas. En sus geles de ducha mezclados y la calidez que nació del contacto de sus cuerpos, simple...

Dulce...

***

—¿¡En serio es nuestra habitación!?

—¡Quedó bien! ¿¡No!? —respondió Changmin desde el baño, la ducha estaba encendida así que sin darse cuenta habían empezado a elevar la voz.

—¡Mucho! ¡Ya quiero volver a casa!

—Me alegra mucho oír eso.

Minho bajo el teléfono y sonrió dándole una agradable bienvenida a Jacheol shii.

—Buenos días, perdón por gritar.

—Ah no te preocupes muchacho a sus vecinos les encanta escucharlos. Les da energía su vigorizante juventud. Sus palabras no las mías, por lo menos hacen más sencillo el trabajo de todo el mundo aquí. Se les echara de menos, pero me da mucha alegría que por fin vayas a volver a casa, en verdad no quiero que regreses si no es para que reciba a tus hijos. ¿¡Me escuchaste Changmin!?

Un traqueteo en el baño fue toda la respuesta que necesito y Minho empezó a reír de manera ruidosa, mientras Jacheol shii lo examinaba a conciencia y conversaba sobre sus proyectos, las indicaciones a seguir, la dieta. En fin eran un innumerable montón de cosas que en lugar de hacerlo sentir agobiado le ayudarían a centrarse y sanar. Hacía mucho que no se ocupaba de sí mismo y no iba a permitir que el asunto continuase postergándose. Ni que fuese necesario para empezar.

Primero debía cuidar de sí mismo para después si quiera pensar en intentarlo con alguien más.

***

Changmin no había sido consciente de la gran cantidad de libros, revistas,  archivos y adornos varios que tenía en su oficina hasta que tuvo que trasladarlos al nuevo edificio. Parecía ser tan buen momento como cualquiera para continuar depurando todo a su alrededor, así que lo que había parecido una tarde de organización termino siendo un monumental desorden, entre cosas por tirar, otras por devolver y algunas más que no sabía ni porque tenía es que Sora shii llego puntual a  su oficina para charlar. Aunque se quedo en la puerta parpadeando aturdida.

—Buenas tardes es… ¿No es un buen momento?

—Buenas tardes… eh… si no le molesta el desorden, estoy mudándome y no me había dado cuenta de la enorme cantidad de cosas que había acumulado.

Sora lo miro y asintió sonriente colocando su bolso junto a la puerta.

—Si no le molesta le puedo ayudar.

—Gracias al cielo, no tengo idea de cómo salir de esta esquina.

Sora se rio y empezó a mover  las cajas que decían basura contra el muro.

—Así que… ¿ha decidido depurar su entorno?

Changmin se encogió de hombros y luego recordó que se suponía que debía hablar así que carraspeo y luego respondió:

—Sí, es debido a las circunstancias actuales, algo espontaneo en realidad. Pero me parece que será adecuado, empecé en casa así que es bueno seguir en la  oficina.

—Ya lo creo ¿Hay un motivo especial?

—Sí… usted ya converso con Minho.

—De hecho vengo de verlo.

Changmin asintió y busco las palabras adecuadas para continuar.

—Pero bueno antes de conocerlo mamá le ayudo a decorar la casa, más bien impuso su idea de una casa. No le gustaba a él y siendo franco a mí tampoco, así que me deshice de todo lo que no era acogedor, creo que eso podría ser de utilidad para Minho.

—Seguramente lo será, dígame ¿Por qué usted no se involucro? Es su área de especialidad por lo que veo.

—Bueno, no sabía para empezar. Y tenía una novia, Yoo hee, con la que había salido durante un año y medio o algo así. Usted ya sabe los antecedentes supongo.

Sora lo miro y asintió.

—Aunque me gustaría escucharlo de usted.

—Sí eso temía —suspiró abatido—. Bueno, mis padres y los de Minho nos prometieron en matrimonio antes de tener conciencia. Fue alguna clase de negocio que no salió del todo bien y nos pusieron de garantía. Pero creo que todo lo pensaron mal. Conoció a Minho así que ¿Quién en su sano juicio no lo amaría? —preguntó al aire, reflexionando para sí en lugar de querer obtener una respuesta.

—Mamá y Papá se casaron del mismo modo, los primeros años son ásperos por lo que puedo entender, pero ahora son felices o lo suficientemente cómodos para no renegar. Mamá quería evitarme dolor, y otorgarme la libertad que ella no tuvo, por supuesto a costa de la libertad y el bienestar de Minho. Sabía que este acuerdo existía pero siempre me pareció una broma y además nunca tuve motivos para tomarlo en serio. Mamá se encargo de ello, de forma anticuada y egoísta escribía cartas a Minho fingiendo ser yo, cuando esté, buscando empatía o consuelo, me escribió en un impulso a los 9 años.

»Ella fingió más de una década, mintió y le dio esperanzas vacías a Minho en mi nombre, haciéndole creer que cuando se casara conmigo tendría su final de cuento de hadas ¿Puede creerlo? Porque yo no, además mi ruptura con Yoo Hee fue desastrosa, ella salía con otra persona, y una vez los encontré juntos. Yo quería casarme con ella, hasta ese momento obviamente. Y mis padres sabían, se rieron de mi durante 6 meses y luego Minho apareció, con su sonrisa bonita y aura sumisa, roto, ingenuo y esperanzado a alguien que no estaba mejor, que no era lo que imagino. Por supuesto todo se fue al demonio, paso de un cierto tipo particular de abuso y manipulación a mis manos. Un bastardo despechado.

»Yo estaba dolido, frustrado y enojado, él era perfecto para usarlo como basurero emocional, no se defendía, no replicaba, quería vivir una mentira. Si mi propio dolor no me hubiera enceguecido en esos momento me habría dado cuenta, pero todo funcionaba a mi favor, incluso esa reacción condicionada que tenia a los gritos y movimientos bruscos.

Changmin detuvo sus movimientos un minuto y luego bruscamente continuó ordenando sus libros.

—No soy un golpeador, jamás me habría atrevido a golpearlo, pero no era necesario, alguien ya lo había hecho antes de mí, y el pánico aterrorizado se sentía bien en contra de la rabia y el dolor vicioso que sentía.

—¿Y cómo te sientes ahora?

Si la pregunta de Sora lo sobresalto, no lo demostró.

—Culpable, pero en su mayoría molesto y preocupado. Su… Unf… no estoy realmente seguro pero creo que su madre era quien le hacía más daño. Y luego llego a la ecuación la mía. No puedo pensar en ambas sin ver rojo, si las tuviera enfrene no se qué rayos haría pero podría acabar en prisión.

—Supongo que esa es solo retorica.

Changmin se rio y parpadeo apilando un par de planos en el estante más alto. Esos eran sus pendientes personales.

—No deja uno de amar a su familia, sin importar cuán enojado este con ellos. Eso no quiere decir que solo voy a ignorarlo o que todo va a ser como antes.

—Sería en verdad preocupante para mí si al menos hubiese considerado seguir  como si nada, es normal tener sentimientos conflictivos al respecto, frustración, rabia y molestia, por ejemplo. Dada la situación y en lo que ha derivado, la confrontación no es una escena prudente, al menos por ahora. Por lo que sugiero que nos centremos en su relación con Minho.

—Oh…

—Sera lo mejor y más saludable para los dos. Es curioso que ambos hayan conocido lo peor del otro en una situación hostil y aún estén tan irremediablemente enamorados uno del otro —dijo sonriendo comprensiva—. Eso no significa que sea la manera más adecuada para empezar una relación y ya que los agentes externos negativos, han salido de su vida, me parece que lo ideal es concentrarse en su convivencia como pareja. Mi sugerencia es que sean novios, se han saltado toda la fase de cortejo y enamoramiento tradicional, comuníquense y creo que no es necesario resaltar lo obvio pero involucrarse en sus proyectos individuales facilitara la construcción de confianza y canales de comunicación adecuados. Minho es muy fuerte y necesita que las personas a su alrededor lo entiendan y lo crean. Antes de que la confianza llegue y la comunicación sea buena, necesita respeto, mucho y comprensión. Al igual que usted Changmin shii. Deben comprometerse a no hacerle al otro lo que no les gustaría que les hicieran, lo que ya les hicieron…

»La vida no tiene reglas establecidas, no hay parámetros, solo hacer lo que te haga feliz y aun así nadie está exento del sufrimiento… Esforzarse en superar lo mejor posible esta fase tan amarga y dolorosa, estoy segura que hará maravillas para construir los cimientos de su vida juntos. Expresar constantemente sus pensamientos, sentimientos y experiencias le ayudara a manejar mejor la frustración, hable con Minho, sin esperar que sea un receptor, déjelo refutar, aconsejar, interesarse. Su confianza está destruida, pero es una parte esencial para sanar mutuamente. Paulatinamente van a encontrar la línea adecuada, sin recelo y precaución sobre cómo tratarse o manejar diversas situaciones.

—Entiendo, aunque no se ser cuidadoso sin llegar a la sobreprotección o a la posesividad, es un defecto de carácter, soy hijo único.

—Confió en que sabrá refrenarse.

—Usted confía mucho y muy fácilmente ¿no?

Sora shii lanzo una estridente carcajada en ese momento y Changmin relajó los hombros.

—No hay motivos para no hacerlo, ambos se han visto envueltos en una serie de circunstancias que escapan de su control, son muy conscientes de sus posiciones y están absolutamente comprometidos en hacerlo mejor. La mayor parte de las personas recurren a la terapia cuando sus vidas son un agujero negro y no hay soluciones que no impliquen la prisión, corazones rotos, familias destruidas… en fin, a veces es solo el último recurso para que alguien los escuche y tal vez los salve del suicidio. Confió en que lo harán bien, porque han sido muy valientes en aceptar que no pueden seguir haciéndolo solos. Eso es un gran paso.

—Gracias, creo.

—De nada, ahora tengo curiosidad por saber cómo van los arreglos de su casa.

Changmin se ilumino y empezó a explicar paso a paso las remodelaciones que hizo. Dejando en libertad atisbos, detalles, preocupaciones, angustias… Sin darse cuenta la hora paso volando y su pecho se sintió más ligero cuando Sora se despidió con un calendario abierto para sus sesiones.

***

_—Toc, toc_

—¿Quién es?

_—Tú conciencia._

—¡Oh! Adelante conciencia te extrañe.

Minho salió del baño con sus artículos de higiene a cuestas para chocar con un imponente ramo de lilas blancas y madreselva. Tuvo un deja vu pero rápidamente se tranquilizo. La facilidad con que pudo reconocerlas le sorprendió casi tanto como el ramo en sí mismo, había ojeado el libro de Changmin sobre el lenguaje de las flores y ahora tenía una pequeña idea sobre el tema, al parecer más de lo que había pensado.

—Anastasio estará celoso, debiste pensar en eso conciencia —susurro con falsa seriedad dejando sobre la cama sus cosas volteándose con las manos inquietas hacia él. Changmin se elevo por sobre el ramo y le saco la lengua. Se rio torpemente al verlo abrir y cerrar los puños como un niño mientras más cerca estaba de él y extendió el ramo sin esperar que terminaría aplastado entre los dos.

Changmin parpadeó sorprendido y miro a Minho tirar con fuerza contra él, una risita suave fue la única advertencia que recibió y soltó el ramo cuando labios tibios e inciertos se posaron sobre los suyos con cautela.

Cerró los ojos y respiro despacio por la nariz deslizando sus manos lentamente hasta acunar el rostro de Minho. De forma suave acarició su boca y desordeno su cabello depositando delicados roces contra la piel dulce y acogedora. Era bajo todos los principios su primer beso, el más dulce y cargado.

Había demasiadas emociones a su alrededor en ese momento pero había una que predominaba en el interior de Changmin que lo asusto un poco. No podía esperar para llevarlo a casa y besarlo hasta arrancar todo pensamiento coherente y lúgubre de su cabeza y luego proceder a quitarle el aliento por completo, solo con su lengua.

Un escalofrío lo atravesó por completo y ralentizó el ritmo del beso, habría sido prudente apartarse, pero Minho lo sujetaba con la fuerza suficiente como para dar a entender otra cosa si intentaba moverse, por lo cual se conformo con dejar besos suaves sobre sus labios y toda la piel disponible que tenía al alcance que, era suave, fragante y sensible, mucho. Demasiado para su salud mental porque estaba el quejido suave y rítmico como un ronroneo que estaba haciendo Minho y que producía cosas salvajes contra su bajo vientre.

Con un mordisco poco delicado se alejo de esos labios y recargo su frente contra la de Minho buscando serenar su respiración.

—¿Estás listo para volver a casa?

Minho jadeo ruidosamente contra la piel de su cuello y Changmin se desplomó contra la pared porque bueno sí, iba a tomar eso como un sí y el también estaba ansioso de ir a casa juntos por primera vez.

 

|~Continuará~|


	8. Capítulo VIII | Domesticidad & Sueños |

 

—¡Bienvenido a casa!

Minho sonrió ampliamente y cerró los ojos cuando un par de serpentinas sorpresa explotaron a su alrededor.  Luego los brazos de sus abuelos  lo rodearon por ambos flancos y respiro sintiéndose a gusto y protegido.

—Hola mi amor, me alegra tanto verte. Dios corazón nos asustaste tanto. Lamentamos no haber estado aquí para poder apoyarte.

—Está bien abuela, todo estará bien, no se preocupen más, solo quiero saber ¿Hay creme brulee para su nieto favorito?

—Dos bowls completos, tu marido come casi tanto como tú.

Minho les dio otro gran abrazo a ambos y Heechul y Siwon asaltaron su campo de visión entonces, pero el solo podía enfocarse en el pequeño bulto que manoteaba lindamente desde los brazos de Heechul.

—Dios, Dios ¡Dame hyung!

Cargar a su sobrina por primera vez lo hizo sentir pura maravilla, y pensar que había estado tan asustado de esa fiesta de bienvenida, cuando había ahí solo personas que los apreciaban y habían estado preocupados por él.

—Hey… ¿Cómo estás linda? Soy Minho, el primo de tu padre cavernícola mi amor, no te preocupes no dejare que actué así frente a ninguno de tus novios o novias.

—¡Minho! —regaño Heechul sin mantener silenciosas sus carcajadas, eso era un tabú para Siwon, siempre se ponía mal al imaginar el futuro, era tan paranoico.

—Está bien, está bien me lo merecía, en mi defensa yo acababa de ser un padre. Soy un padre Minho ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Oh Dios mío!

—Hyung, respira, cálmate. Changmin ah ven aquí.

Changmin se acerco y observo con temor y maravilla a Minho con Hee Min entre brazos, era una pequeña dulce y encantadora. Siempre la había mirado dormida, pero en ese instante sus grandes y bonitos ojos miraban todo con una inteligencia sorprendente y luego una sonrisa escapo de sus labios con un balbuceo adorable mientras agitaba las manos frente a él.

—¿Te gusta Changmin ah cariño? Lo sé ¿No es guapo? ¿Quieres cargarla hyung?

—No, no sé cómo hacerlo, mejor no.

—Solo debes sostenerla con firmeza y suavidad Shim, si la tiras te pegare —amenazó Siwon pero era más bien una broma, de mal gusto, pero una broma y Changmin entonces se vio sosteniendo a la que  era bajo todos los efectos su sobrina también.

Minho abrazo a Siwon y palmeo con firmeza sus hombros, había preparado un discurso, y debido a todas las circunstancias no se lo había podido dar, pero ahora que lo estaba haciendo su primo el mastodonte anticuado había empezado a llorar desconsolado y feliz, estaba tan emocionado y tan enamorado de su pequeña hija que no sabía qué hacer con tanta felicidad. Sus abuelos rodaron los ojos y se acercaron a consolarlo cuando Minho se empezó a ver un poco abrumado por sus abrazos. Fue en ese momento en el que miró por primera vez de nuevo a su alrededor y sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir desbocado, era su casa y nunca antes se había sentido como tal, aunque Changmin se había encargado de enseñarle y consultar con el todos los cambios verla en vivo era otra cosa.

—¡Woah!

—Se ve muy bien ¿No crees Minho?

—¡Junsu shii! Que gusto verlo.

—Igualmente, me alegra mucho verte tan saludable, la verdad es que nos preocupamos bastante ¿No es verdad Chunie?

Yoochun se dio la vuelta con la boca llena de delicias de Rye shii y asintió efusivo.

—Vinimos a ayudar cuando me entere que Changmin había empezado a trabajar por su cuenta, soy un diseñador de interiores como Jaejoong. Y a Chunie le encanta pintar.

—Es relajante —se excuso medio ofendido y luego sonrió hacia Minho avanzando hasta el los pasos que lo separaban para darle un gran abrazo—. Amigo no tienes permitido volverte a enfermar así, te voy a llevar con mi maestro de Yoga.

—Eso es muy considerado hyung, gracias y por ayudarle a Changmin espero que no hayan terminado todas las mejoras, me gustaría ayudar.

Yoochun hizo un gesto suave, desestimando sus acciones.

—Tienen toda una vida para mejorar su casa, esas son de las cosas satisfactorias que nunca cesan. Aún nos deben una cena, ¿Podemos esperar que sea pronto?

—Por supuesto que sí, cena, desayuno, lo que gusten estaremos encantados.

—¡Esa es la actitud! Ahora ven, tienes que ver el patio —dijo Junsu emocionado tirando de él con la alegría infantil de un niño pequeño.

De camino al patio se encontró con Rye shii y fue tan agradable verla de nuevo que si lloraron un poco mientras se abrazaban todo el mundo pareció encontrarlo razonable y no un motivo para preocuparse. Changmin lo seguía de cerca, pero toda su atención estaba posada sobre Hee Min murmurando con dulzura frente a su carita atenta, que parecía estar tan fascina con él, como él con ella.

—¡Minho que alegría!

—¡Nichkhun cuanto tiempo!

Su amigo lo abrazo con diversión y alivio, luego compartió un saludo cordial con Changmin casi amistoso y sonrió muy, muy curioso.

—¿Me perdí algo?

—Nos gusta el ping pong de mesa. Tanto.

Minco fue a dar de nuevo a los brazos de su mejor amigo muerto de risa. Lo había echado mucho de menos. Y Changmin y él parecían haber limado por completo todas sus asperezas. Gracias al cielo, de haber continuado de ese modo Minho no habría sabido que hacer.

Rye shii apareció con un nuevo lote de comida y Yunho y Jaejoong por fin se acercaron. Yunho parecía estar muy feliz de verlo.

—Minho que gusto saludarte, me diste un gran susto, tal vez no me creas pero me alegra mucho verte —Minho lo vio mantenerse quieto a unos pasos de él y fue hasta él y le dio un abrazo simpático. No habían empezado de la mejor manera pero había sido la vida, las circunstancias y un montón de otras situaciones que en realidad poco habían tenido que ver con ellos.

—Gracias por venir y acompañarnos. También por estar del lado de Changmin cuando ni el mismo parecía estar de su lado —susurro con aire cómplice. Jaejoong se disculpo con él por haber sido tan poco delicado y haber tomado toda esa situación como una broma, un comportamiento completamente inmaduro y desagradable de su parte. Minho no supo que responder ante eso, y agradeció en vez todos sus buenos deseos para que se recuperase. También la ayuda con el pequeño huerto que habían adecuado en su jardín, Jaejoong parecía tener un gran gusto por la jardinería, no solo debido a su trabajo sino a un interés personal y sin apenas darse cuenta habían empezado a hablar como si hubiesen sido amigos durante años, al parecer tenían muchas cosas en común y no se habían permitido darse cuenta de ello.

Changmin estaba conversando absorto con Heechul y de vez en vez lo miraba con asombro maravillado y luego veía con una adoración incrédula a Hee Min, el propio Heechul no podía ocultar lo radiante que se encontraba y Minho observo contenido lo bonita que parecía ser la perspectiva de su vida juntos.

—¿Por qué tan absorto cariño? ¿Todo en orden?

—Si abuela, gracias por venir.

—No hay nada que agradecer corazón, volvimos a visitar a la familia y nos encontramos con mucho desorden. Parece que vamos a tener que  quedarnos permanentemente en Corea  a partir de ahora.

—¿En verdad? Oh, Dios eso es increíble. Changmin quiere conocer Australia, van a ir con nosotros cuando eso pase ¿Verdad?

—Claro que sí, pero niño primero su salud, la de ambos. Ese chico es una buena persona, algo hosco y medio atolondrado pero tiene buenos sentimientos y es tan atento, si tan solo tuviera 20 años menos.

—¡Mujer! ¡Gobiérnate por favor! ¡Estoy aquí!

—Oh, cállate marido mío a estas alturas ¿Cómo podría fugarme con un jovencito? —refunfuño mientras Changmin se  encogía azorado con una sonrisa divertida  en los labios. Siwon y Minho estaban partiéndose de risa y el resto de los invitados lucían aliviados de que los problemas por fin parecieran quedarse muy atrás de la pareja.

***

Minho entro a su habitación emocionado como un cachorro, compartió una rápida mirada con Changmin y los dos saltaron como niños pequeños a su cama.

Todo el mundo se había retirado temprano de buen humor y satisfechos, Siwon salió corriendo apenas pudo tener a su hija de las manos de Changmin y el se había visto tan desolado y triste como si una parte de su alma hubiese sido destrozada. Minho no habría imaginado que le gustaran tanto los niños así que se lo expreso.

—Es que es raro sabes, siempre hago llorar a los niños pequeños, algo en mi los asusta y Hee Min aun siendo tan, tan pequeñita no se asusto de mi y eso fue tan adorable. Pero no creo que Siwon me deje cargarla de nuevo.

—Se le va a pasar como en 10 o 15 años.

Changmin entrecerró los ojos incrédulo y luego negó observando a Minho mirar con deleite las paredes aqu1 de su habitación, el techo blanco y sus propios libreros, esos que habían estado en el ático justo del lado de su cama, Changmin había traído consigo el suyo de su despacho y   había dos enfrente medio vacios, esperando empezar a llenarse con películas o libros que le gustaran a ambos.

Sin alfombra, con la rica madera lista para pasear descalzos por su casa y disfrutar los ecos, crujidos y rechinidos de ella. La cama era simple pero los edredones eran tan suaves como una nube y estaba feliz, feliz, no recordaba la última vez que había sido tan inmensamente feliz o si alguna vez lo había sido en realidad. Se había sentido raro tener tantas personas preocupadas por él y su salud y sus emociones pululando con sinceridad alrededor de una casa que se sentía como su hogar, más que la casa donde se crio.

Y entendió cuan jodida había estado su autoestima hasta entonces, claro en un sitio donde nunca había encajado del todo, lo raro habría sido que estuviera cómodo.

—¿Te gusta?

—Me ha encantado Changmin, estoy muy feliz y agradecido. Es precioso, se siente cómodo y agradable tan como un hogar, nunca había tenido uno, creo que ni siquiera en casa de mis padres.

Changmin soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo durante toda la tarde y se acurrucó contra Minho en un gesto espontaneo que tomo a ambos por sorpresa, pero Minho se mantuvo calmado y abrazo su cabeza empezando un suave masaje que hizo ronronear a Changmin como un gato mimado.

—Tu cabello es muy suave hyung y grueso.

—Mnh…

—Y huele a uvas.

Changmin sonrió contra la piel de su cuello y Minho se encogió un poco, con un par de risitas peculiares que  hicieron a su marido abrir los ojos con travesura.

—¿Tienes cosquillas? —susurro contra la piel del cuello y Mihno se rio y retorció antes de negar enérgicamente para diversión de Changmin.

—Mentiroso.

Había manos sobre su estomago y las carcajadas empezaron a rebotar ruidosas contra las 4 paredes de esa habitación, con su suave luz cálida, sus edredones  confortables y la seguridad rodeándolos, como si se tratase de un hechizo mágico. Un hechizo para protegerte a ti y a quienes amabas solo con el poder de la convicción a cuestas, porque ninguno había sabido lo fuerte y valiente que en realidad era el otro hasta ese momento.

***

Eso era incomodo. Pero no tan incomodo como las otras cosas incomodas que ya habían pasado en su relación. Changmin tamborileo sus dedos con suavidad sobre el volante esperando que el semáforo cambiara.

Minho jugueteaba con las estaciones del radio de forma nerviosa y casi compulsivamente revisaba que en su mochila estuviesen todas las cosas que necesitaba para las clases. Esperaba que este periodo fuese normal y agradable para él, necesitaba tener una rutina que no había tenido prácticamente nunca. Aunque aún estaban inseguros  sobre todo, ya habían dado pasos largos y firmes al respecto e ir añadiendo estos elementos, que para cualquiera debiesen ser lo más lógico y normal a realizar, en realidad estaba destruyendo un poco sus nervios.

Condujo un par de minutos más y después se estaciono silenciosamente, mirando a Minho  compungido, así que solo lo diría.

—Si no te sientes bien, solo llama y estaré aquí lo más pronto posible. Si necesitas cualquier cosa solo dime y si quieres te puedo venir a recoger.

Minho lo miro como si estuviese analizando todas las posibilidades y se removió incomodo, no parecía molesto, pero quien sabía, el mismo estaba siendo demasiado sobre protector al respecto.

—Gracias hyung, seria genial si vinieras a recogerme, después podríamos ir al supermercado juntos.

Changmin sonrió, después del minuto y medio más largo y agónico de deliberación interna que Minho había tenido, eso se sentía como un progreso.

—Genial esomhp-

Bien, si los besos eran una cosa por demás agradable, húmeda, caliente y no lo dejaban pensar, Minho era muy táctil, casi parecía desesperado por el contacto, aunque más bien es que se había estado conteniendo, entre sus arrebatos y la propia inseguridad que había alimentado en lugar de tratar de aliviar, esos momentos eran dulces, y bienvenidos. Lo hacían sentir feliz, eufórico y como si pudiese reventar en miles de fragmentos de papel colorido y brillante.

Minho se acerco otro poco y Changmin hundió su mano en su cabello, acariciando dulcemente su muslo, luego abrió su boca y Minho deslizo su lengua cuidadoso, profundizando de manera agradable el contacto, era tan delicado, incluso en ello, siempre atento, explorando jugueteando como un niño travieso.

Changmin tiro suavemente de su labio superior y Minho se quejo correspondiendo emocionado, incluso podía sentirlo sonriendo contra su boca, sus brazos rodearon su cuello y Changmin se apoyo solo un poco más firme contra su muslo, haciéndolo jadear…

_Toc, toc, toc._

Ambos se apartaron asustados y Minho rio un poquito avergonzado, mirando la carota de Nichkhun pegada al vidrio, señalando efusivamente el reloj en su muñeca, le lanzo un rollo de ojos a Changmin y toco una vez más el vidrio.

—¡Ya voy!

—Hijo de-

Un beso rápido sobre su boca no lo dejo terminar y Minho lo miro, por debajo de sus pestañas, joven, tímido, y suyo.

—Nos vemos más tarde, trabaja duro.

—Uh, si ¡Adiós! ¡No te saltes el almuerzo! —grito despidiéndose de forma efusiva. Se paso las manos por el cabello y luego sonrió, porque su vida en realidad era perfecta, más de lo que alguna vez pudo haber creído posible.

***

Changmin había terminado su trabajo con bastante tiempo de antelación, su oficina aún estaba en necesidad de algunos arreglos y parpadeo confundido, mientras colocaba una lámpara nueva, al escuchar que tocaban a su puerta.

Estaba algo desalineado y se pregunto ociosamente quien sería, recibir un cliente potencial con ese aspecto no era una gran ofensa, lo sabía, pero no era como que usualmente permitiese que ese tipo de cosas escapasen un poco de sus manos.

Abrió despacio y se sorprendió al mirar a Sora shii dándole una de esas sonrisas calmantes en la que parecía ser una experta.

—Buenas tardes, Changmin shii. Espero no importunar.

Changmin sonrió y le hizo espacio para que pasara.

—No de ninguna manera, la verdad es que tal vez pude haberme olvidado de nuestra sesión del día de hoy —dijo frotando distraídamente su nariz, avergonzado.

—Espero que sea debido a una buena cosa y no a algo malo —respondió como una broma, pero había seriedad subyacente en el tono e interés genuino.

—Sí, de hecho es debido a una buena cosa, me he sentido feliz. Demasiado, tanto que en realidad no se qué hacer con ello.

Hizo un gesto vago al resto de la habitación, aun en proceso de lucir profesional y confortable.

—Eso es bueno, me alegro mucho Changmin. Tomare asiento por aquí y tu puedes continuar trabajando, creo que hay mucha energía nerviosa que necesitas quemar.

—Eso suena como un plan, ¿Te gustaría un café? ¿O naranjada? Minho empaco ambas, dice que tengo el humor trastornado, me manda comida de diferentes tonos, se que carece de sentido pero nosotros nos entendemos ¿Sabes? Nunca había tenido un compañero de comidas, es decir alguien que de verdad ame comer, el otro día fuimos con sus primos, tienen este pequeño humanito adorable que duerme como un tronco cada vez que la sostengo y era temprano, apenas hora del desayuno, hubo arroz y algo de pescado y Minho tenía esta expresión somnolienta y encantada y las mejillas infladas debido al enorme bocado que se había puesto en la boca y apenas terminar de masticar, pregunto como si fuera la cosa más lógica la hora a la que íbamos a comer. Como que el aire se escapo de mi pecho y pensé que era absolutamente adorable, tonto, pero muy adorable. Uh… así que, ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Café o naranjada? —cuestionoo viéndola de reojo mantener sus risitas discretas.

—Naranjada Changmin shii. Por favor.

—Que bueno porque ya no tengo café.

Sora sonrió ampliamente y coloco a un lado su agenda y una discreta libreta de notas al aceptar su bebida, Changmin volvió a la esquina donde estaba la lámpara y después de mirarla desde tres ángulos diferentes sonrió satisfecho y acerco una mesa de cristal junto a ella.

—Veo que su relación ha mejorado mucho, ¿Qué me puedes comentar al respecto?

—Vamos lento, como a pasos de tortuga, nos estamos conociendo, pero de manera general todo marcha bien. Nos llevamos sorprendente bien.

—Es agradable escucharlo, su situación es un poco inusual, pero han sabido sobrellevarla sorprendentemente bien, sin las variables que más estrés les generaban, su comunicación parece ir mejorando de manera considerable. Me gustaría que conversaran sobre tomar sesiones en conjunto, tal vez una vez cada 15 días.

Changmin asintió y luego se sentó en una otomana de color café, prestándole toda su atención.

—Voy a conversar con él. Hoy fue su primer día de clases, no ha llevado una vida escolar normal desde que se caso conmigo y aun antes, dudo que la llevara, no he querido presionarlo pero estoy seguro que Minho asistió a clases de cualquier cosa relacionada con las labores domesticas y como cuidar de tu marido, como una cosa sacada de panfletos de 1950. No sé, me incomoda aunque no soy un liberal extremista y considero que la parte justa de tradiciones deben respetarse, no considero que deba ser la prioridad para nadie, me refiero a que todos deberíamos tomarlas entonces, simplemente para aprender a como no ser un inútil respecto a cuidar de ti mismo, pero priorizarlas sobre tus responsabilidades, tus sueños y tus deseos es algo que me ha estado molestando desde hace un tiempo.

Sora lo miro guardar silencio y le dio un trago a su bebida.

—¿Has hablado con tu madre?

Changmin frunció el ceño y retorció la tela de sus pantalones, pero por lo demás solo negó con fuerza.

—Papá ha llamado a preguntar cómo estamos, le he dicho lo esencial y he cortado la llamada. Muchas cosas en mi vida han cobrado mayor sentido después de que supe lo que había hecho mi madre con Minho.

Sora  se mantuvo en silencio observándolo tenso y estresado.

—Creo que mi padre engaño a mi madre, la hirió de muchas maneras horribles cuando recién se casaron, creo que él espera que perdone a mi madre con tanta facilidad, debido a que cree que su culpa es mi carga para soportar también, que el hecho de que ella haya soportado todo eso de él, me hace tener una deuda con ella como hijo solo porque mantuvo un esposo y a mé me dio un padre, pero aunque pueda entender esa manera de pensar, no la comparto, no estoy de acuerdo, ella no se preocupo por darme una madre feliz y sana… En este momento solo la odio… no hay más cabida en mi que un odio profundo y lacerante. La odio porque no me amaba, no de la forma que se supone que las madres deben amar a sus hijos, su versión de amor tiene que ver con el control y la posesión. La mayor parte del tiempo es así como quiero a Minho y me aterroriza, me asusta dejar que esa parte de mi se haga presente para lastimarlo.

Sora lo miro con seriedad y Changmin desvió la mirada incomodo, no se suponía que él debía sentir todo eso y mucho menos decirlo.

—Hay elementos que se dan por hecho en todas las culturas Changmin, eso me temo, es todo culpa del romanticismo. No sientas culpa por odiar a tu madre, hazlo, ódiala todo lo que debas odiarla, y luego deshazte por completo del rencor o ella seguirá controlándote. Si  aun después no crees que haya nada que salvar de su relación, solo apártate y vive tan Feliz como puedas.

»No está escrito en piedra que los padres deben querer a sus hijos o viceversa, aunque todos hablen de instintos y cosas que se dan por hecho, nuestra familia, la real, esa que nos construye, no está determinada por algo tan trivial como la sangre. Te sorprendería en realidad la gran cantidad de personas que se alejaron de sus familias o se habrían matado o los habrían matado. Las más complejas relaciones que trato siempre se tratan de estos vínculos, que no se sienten como tal.

—Bueno, no estoy tan jodido como pensaba.

Sora hizo una mueca ligera y cerro su agenda.

—Acerca de lo otro, sobre cómo te sientes respecto a Minho, creo que tiene que ver por como lo miras, fue una imposición, como un trabajo más —explico haciendo un gesto a su alrededor —, no fue tu elección, en el momento en el que se conocieron, así que te voy a preguntar ahora: ¿Es Minho tu elección, es él con quien quieres compartir tu vida? No me respondas tan pronto, solo piénsalo, ya que si no lo es Changmin lo más saludable para ambos será que se aparten de sus vidas, para que no se sigan haciendo daño…

La respuesta era simple, tan simple.

—Es, Minho es mi elección.

Era una certeza, como que todos los días salía el sol y el día duraba 24 horas. Eso se sintió correcto de muchas maneras inesperadas.

***

Minho sonrió al ver el auto de Changmin acercarse por la avenida principal y le hizo un gesto enérgico desde  la parada del autobús, apenas se había detenido cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta y deslizándose sonriente al interior del auto.

—¿Qué tal tu día?

—¡¡Increíble!!

Y luego lo tomo de las mejillas y le dio un beso escandaloso en toda la boca, mientras Changmin sentía que empezaba a relajarse, su tarde había sido más emocionalmente agotadora de lo que había creído posible justo hasta ese instante.

—Pero te eche tanto de menos, es no es muy raro ¿O sí?

Changmin beso su mejilla y negó echando a andar el auto de nuevo.

—Para nada después de Sora shii solo quería salir corriendo hacia aquí.

Minho vio la línea de la mandíbula tensa, el ceño fruncido y los hombros ligeramente encorvados, las sesiones ayudaban pero a veces no podías deshacerte de todo eso de forma tan sencilla.

—Pero ya estás aquí —susurro apretando cálidamente su muslo —. Y siempre podemos comprar una corn dog monster.

—¡Dios sí! ¡Y patatas dulces!

—Conozco un lugar cerca de Jongmyo / En Jongmyo hay un puesto genial.

Dijeron ambos al unisonó y luego se sonrieron porque bueno, sorpresas y más sorpresas incluso tenían puestos de comida chatarra favoritos.

***

Changmin llevaba unos 5 minutos frente a la sección del cereal sin decidirse entre algodón de azúcar o triple chocolate, cuando Minho volvió sobre sus pies con una cantidad de dulces y chatarra como para un ejército.

—Minho…

—¿Si?

—¿De verdad necesitamos tantos dulces? Un paquete de gomitas sería suficiente.

—Nop, olvide decirte, conocí a este chico, se llama Taemin, es de nuevo ingreso y estaba perdido en su primer periodo, los primeros siempre son libres porque aun deben ajustarse elementos de la planeación y lo lleve a su sala, de algún modo se encargo de ponerme al tanto con algunos elementos de la cultura popular que me había perdido sin notarlo. Es todo un friki, en este momento está obsesionado con Hannibal, la serie, así que me hablo tanto de ella que vamos a comprarla justo ahora y luego tener un maratón, bueno si quieres. Pensé que íbamos a necesitar todo esto —murmuro deteniéndose a mirar sus compras como si se tratase de una ecuación compleja.

—Pero estamos teniendo nachos para cenar —dijo echando las dos cajas de cereal con una sonrisa cegadora a cuestas—. Y vino.

—Cool, luego vamos a leer los fanfics de Taemin.

Changmin le dio una mirada confusa y Minho empujo el carrito hacia la otra sección.

—Te lo voy a presentar, su explicación fue muy gráfica, incluso hizo diagramas, te va a caer bien. Se trata como de historias alternativas, son muy divertidas. Ahora debemos ir por el suavizante.

—Yo iré a las carnes frías ¿Nos vemos en las frutas?

—Está bien.

***

Minho parpadeo confundido y volvió a esconderse bajo las mantas cuando el timbre de su caasa volvió a sonar, ¡Mierda! ¡La escuela!

Se sentó de golpe y luego gimió, tan agradable como había sido el maratón y tan placido como pasar tiempo juntos disfrutando de su compañía era. Se habían pasado con la comida chatarra y acostarse a las 3 de la mañana no había sido la mejor decisión de sus vidas, ya eran casi las dos y aun sentía que todo le daba vueltas, y tenía sueño. No podía imaginar cómo es que Changmin se había levantado a trabajar. Se acomodo el pelo lo mejor que pudo y se coloco una bata justo a tiempo cuando Rye shii toco con suavidad a su puerta.

—Minho, la señorita Sora acaba de llegar, está esperando en la sala mi amor. Iré por unas cosas al mercado, vuelvo más tarde cariño.

Minho abrió la puerta y asintió luciendo francamente destrozado.

—Gracias Rye shii.

La mujer se mordió una risa curiosa y traviesa, volviendo rápidamente a su expresión neutral y se despidió de él. Minho rodo los ojos, parecía tener siempre las impresiones equivocadas de la situación, aunque a él no le hubiera molestado si Changmin se lo hubiera comido como postre.

Una risita torpe escapo de sus labios y se abanico el rostro, la falta de sueño no era una buena cosa, en lo absoluto. Bajo las escaleras con un ligero salto en su andar y entro suavemente a la sala de estar donde Sora bebía un café con algunas galletas de mantequilla.

—Buenas tardes, lamento la demora y mi aspecto, estaba dormido.

—Descuida Minho shii, hacer las sesiones en tu casa, es para que te sientas más cómodo, si necesitáramos la rigidez clínica de mi parte, los habría obligado a ir a mi oficina.

Minho se sentó sin ocultar del todo la poca disposición que tenía respecto a la oficina de Sora.

—Tranquilo, no era adecuado para ustedes, créeme. Además mi tío explico adecuadamente los pormenores de su situación antes de presentármelos, no era apropiado ni saludable para ti o para Changmin dado el caso.

—Gracias, no estoy seguro de si ya lo mencione pero agradezco que se interese por nuestro bienestar, aun si ese interés es profesional, no estoy acostumbrado a eso y se siente muy bien.

Sora sonrió, porque cualquier otra cosa que pudiera decir, sería inapropiada dada su relación actual.

—Changmin estaba ansioso ayer, fue tu primer día en clases ¿Te has sentido mal?

—No, no es eso, conocí a un chico genial, es todavía un niño y es súper entusiasta y friki, me compartió su ánimo, su alegría y también un poco sus gustos. Changmin y yo nos desvelamos mirando una serie de televisión, fue extraño, nunca había hecho eso, yo tenía cosas programadas todos los días a todas horas después de clases hasta que me case con Changmin, luego no supe qué hacer con mi tiempo. Ver televisión y comer dulces hasta la madrugada se siente muy correcto aunque me haya quedado dormido, por lo menos se que los primeros días no son tan importantes.

—Es bueno escuchar al respecto, dime ¿Qué estudias?

—Cinematografía.

—Muy interesante.

—Eh… Eso es gracioso en realidad, me gusta por supuesto, lo suficiente para estar muy entretenido y feliz con las clases y los compañeros, pero no sé, ahora creo que mis intereses están puestos en algo un poco más específico y no tan impresionante.

—¿Por qué? ¿Piensas dejar la escuela?

—No lo sé, aun es demasiado pronto para decidirlo, tal vez solo estudie otra cosa. Elegí cinematografía, porque mi madre es una arquitecta y mi padre un ingeniero. Estudiar algo similar o complementario como la administración los habría complacido. Elegí la otra opción porque no tenía nada que ver con ellos y también es costosa, muy, muy, muy costosa. Solo fue mezquino, ya que no tenía ni voz ni voto en el resto de áreas de mi vida, la escuela parecía tan buena opción como cualquiera y además iba a significar que firmarían cheques cuantiosos, incluso el último año han tenido que pagar para que no pierda mi lugar, se siente justo, al menos un poco.

—No es un sustituto, el dinero por las disculpas ¿Eres consciente de ello?

—Lo soy, pero no estoy seguro de que algún día obtenga las disculpas que me merezco, si en este momento pudiera, vaciaría las cuentas de mis padres y las de los padres de Changmin y después me levantaría a desayunar sin ninguna clase de altercado anímico.

»Changmin me contó que fue lo que más le impacto de su sesión, lo dejo emocionalmente drenado, sobre que no está escrito que los padres deberían querer a sus hijos ni viceversa. Pero entonces no deberían tenerlos, no deberían imponer existencias, y aun si alguna vez se disculpan no voy a perdonarlos, creo que es una clase especial de rencor que en lugar de hacerte débil y vulnerable a la larga te hará más fuerte y dado que ya tuve que soportarlos tanto tiempo, ellos van a poder vivir con mi desprecio y si no bueno eso será su problema, porque yo no les pedí nacer y me duele y me siento muy avergonzado de ser su hijo.

Sora lo miro y asintió.

—Como le dije a Changmin ayer, tienes derecho a estar molesto, no aconsejo que el rencor sea el mejor aliado para nadie, pero llevamos pocas sesiones, ya tendremos tiempo más adelante para abordarlo en cuanto estés listo. Observo también un gran progreso tuyo y de Changmin, necesitaban urgentemente descargarse  y tomar las riendas de sus vidas.

Minho se relajo habiendo esperado una reacción más poco comprensiva por parte de Sora y coloco las manos en su regazo, sabía lo que su lenguaje corporal había dicho hacía solo instantes y Sora también acababa de relajarse.

—Bueno, tal vez más adelante sea mejor, me gustan sus términos.

—Gracias. Dime ¿Cuál es tu segunda opción para estudiar?

—Hacía un tiempo había escuchado el término, pero nunca parecía ser un buen momento para sentarme a investigar. Hay algo llamado estilismo de comida. Tuve clases muy rigurosas respecto a este último elemento debido a lo importante que iba a ser en mi vida marital, lo hago bien y en realidad me gusta muchísimo, solo que haber expresado mi gusto al respecto me habría hecho ganar gestos aprobatorios y simpáticos, como de _al fin se está alineando con su papel en la vida_. Y no era lo que quería así que solo me esforcé lo suficiente y salte a lo que seguía, eso es algo que me gustaría realmente hacer y creo que Changmin me apoyaría, bueno incluso si le digo que quiero ir a la luna seguro que haría lo impensable para tratar, no se a veces, cuanto de ello es sincero y cuanta es culpa. ¿Es normal sentirme así?

—Aconsejo que investigues todo lo que puedes sobre tu interés lo más pronto que puedas, no te permitas continuar enfrascado en algo que no te satisface por completo y aunque siempre hay tiempo, tal vez lo ideal es que con toda la información en la mano después hagas un balance y tomes una decisión consciente e informada.

»Sobre Changmin por supuesto que es normal, el amor es algo complejo que tarda su tiempo en construirse, no dudo que lo logren pero será un proceso arduo y lo más importante es la comunicación, de otro modo no vas a poder construir confianza, habla con él acerca de tus inseguridades y da la pauta para que el también hable contigo de las suyas, incluso enojarse es saludable, no todo tiene que ser idílico ni tienen porque ceder solo para mantener las cosas estables y en calma, las tormentas son necesarias para poder propiciar el cambio, no será fácil insisto, pero es lo único que les queda por hacer, considerando que las otras opciones que jamás recomendaría seguir ya las vivieron.

—Gracias voy a tratar, los ejercicios me han servido, me ayudan a controlar mi ansiedad a veces siento que me ahogo en un vaso con agua y en realidad no es así, no es más que esa sombra constante de que todo va a salir mal.

—El optimismos desenfrenado tampoco es saludable, solo por si te estabas preguntando porque todo el mundo parece ser feliz y tener una vida perfecta menos tú. Es culpa de las redes sociales.

—Oh, bueno vaya, eso explica mucho aunque en realidad yo no las uso a menudo, creo que voy a tratar de ahora en adelante. También ayuda que estoy a gusto aquí por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Changmin hizo mejoras durante mi estancia en el hospital, y ahora yo estoy ayudando. ¿Le gustaría mirar?

—Por supuesto, tal vez Changmin podría remodelar mi oficina.

—Eso seguro que le encantaría,  sígame, por aquí.

***

Changmin estaba sentado en el área de comidas en una mesa algo apartada de sus nuevos empleados, tres secretarias, un contador, cuatro arquitectos. Aun estaban algo incómodos así que creyó que comer todos en el mismo sitio sería una buena idea, no iba tan torpe como habría esperado, se estaban relajando, se suponía que él estaba ahí para no lucir amenazador y tratar de conocerlos mejor pero, tenía sueño, hambre y no podía dejar de mirar Hannibal ni aunque se lo propusiera. Era raro para él estar actuando tan como un joven normal a esas alturas de su vida, ni siquiera en la universidad había tenido esos impulsos poco saludables solo por una serie de televisión.

Minho era el culpable y su amigo friki.

—Changmin shii.

—¿Si?

Sung ki lucía algo apenado pero de repente se irguió y Changmin lo insto a continuar.

—Llevamos toda la mañana escuchándolo ver esa serie, ¿Le importaría que  pongamos un proyector enfrente de las oficinas? También queremos saber si Will Graham va a descubrir pronto si Hannibal Lecter es el destripador de Cheasepeak.

Changmin parpadeo como un búho, miro la hora en su reloj y luego repaso mentalmente lo que tenían que hacer, debía aprobar algunos presupuestos pero eso podía hacerlo en casa.

—Bueno chicos creo que esta será como una bienvenida, necesito tres voluntarios para ir por comida chatarra al centro comercial, dos para poner el proyector y alguien conmigo para mover los escritorios. El ultimo necesito que me haga el favor de pedir en línea el recetario de la serie. ¿Nos entendemos?

—¡Si!

Los equipos se formaron, la lista de las frituras y comidas se hicieron y el dinero pasó de mano en mano para poder hacer su reunión improvisada. Changmin reacomodo los muebles de la oficina con Sung Ki mientras Irene hacía el pedido con una eficacia de miedo.

Se rio, porque su profesión había sido siempre algo que hacía, porque le salía bien, eso no se sentía más como el trabajo, era casi como ser un adolescente, tal vez estaba soñando.

Si se trataba de eso, no quería despertar nunca.

—Irene…

—¿Si señor Shim?

—Solo Changmin, ¿Te importaría hacer otro pedido para mí?

—¿Qué necesita Changmin shii? —dijo probando el nombre con cuidado, pero aun ultra eficiente.

—¿Puedes escribir a la florería Sharon y hacer que envíen un bouquet de claveles rosas a mi casa? Para Minho por favor. La información está en la base de datos.

—Si Changmin shii, en seguida.

—¿Es casado jefe?

—Changmin, Sung ki. Si, y es mi marido el culpable de todo esto, así que agradézcanle a él.

—¡Irene pide margaritas, también!

Changmin negó, pero estaba feliz, sin Minho en su vida, jamás lo habría sido, ni en su trabajo ni en sus nuevas relaciones, tal vez ni siquiera consigo mismo. Así que era valido ser agradecido. Más aun si de repente todos sus empleados querían pasar más tiempo en la oficina del que era necesario.

 

|~Continuará~|

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, así que dos cosas, Hannibal me dio ideas, muchas para este fic hace 2 años, últimamente estoy viéndola otra vez así que gracias a eso salió este cap. La segunda, quiero el pinche trabajo de la Sora, seguro que gana re bien con su atención a domicilio.
> 
> Kudos y coments se agradecen mucho, lo revise, pero aun así todos los errores que puedan existir son míos!! Cuídense!

**Author's Note:**

> Okey, lo arregle lo mejor que pude, mañana le doy otra revisada :D
> 
> No podía parar de reír con los cambios de humor de Changmin, este mono me sale tan divertido XDD eso sí sus padres son una especie de imbéciles desagradables, que no mejoran conforme pasa la historia, ya casi lo termino y tal vez los veamos maduros hasta el cap 10 XD
> 
> Este fic es muy importante para mi porque lo empecé a escribir de camino al primer día de la universidad, es muy lindo porque ya acabé la carrera y fatal porque no se que más hacer con mi vida, pero esto es valioso, importante y una parte muy agradable de mi que atesoro con fervor. Agradezco un montón a quien lo adora tanto o más que yo :D  
> Mis redes sociales, por si quieren estar al pendiente de actualizaciones y más ;P
> 
> Facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) o seguirme en [ tumblr!](http://saramanen.tumblr.com/)  
> Bueno me voy, kudos y coments, ya saben son el alimento de mi alma, chaus!!


End file.
